Roubando Estrelas
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Se você acordasse em um lugar diferente, em um momento diferente, você seria outra pessoa? Spoilers até DH, pré-epílogo. Draco/Ginny e Blaise/Luna .
1. Atlantic Standart Time

**Capítulo 1 – Atlantic Standart Time**

"_Eu quero que você ame esse som  
Por que eu amo esse som"_

Foram meses de preparação, meses de conversa e convencimento, mas Molly Weasley continuava sem se conformar com o fato que de sua menininha – sua bebê, sua caçula, sua princesinha – estaria fora por tanto tempo, passando por tantos perigos. Ginny ainda era muito menina, claro, e tão inocente quanto a guerra tinha permitido, não tinha a menor idéia dos riscos que corria com essa decisão de viajar.

Nada era o mesmo n'A Toca depois da guerra. Tinha se tornado a moradia oficial de Harry Potter – com todo o assédio que isso significava, e, por conseqüência, ganho um elfo-doméstico para auxiliar Molly com as tarefas domésticas. O menino que sobreviveu ficara permanentemente no quarto que fora dos gêmeos, por que George resolvera continuar morando em cima da loja, mesmo sozinho. Aquilo a preocupara mais do que qualquer coisa, seu filho já não era mais o mesmo. No fundo, sabia que ele jamais se recuperaria da morte de Fred – como ela mesma jamais se recuperaria de perder um filho tão cedo. Percy, Deus o abençoe, visitava o irmão todos os dias, talvez se sentindo culpado por ter estado lá quando o gêmeo não estivera.

Enquanto isso, Kingsley tinha acertado as coisas para que Harry, Ron e Hermione pudessem recuperar o ano perdido em tempo recorde. Todo o ano letivo fora cancelado, causando uma imensa confusão nos horários, mas o Trio de Ouro tinha sido aconselhado a estudar por fora, ainda nos meses de reconstrução do castelo, em aulas praticamente particulares. O novo Ministro temera o excesso de assédio — inevitável — a Harry e estendera a cortesia a Ron e Hermione a pedido do rapaz. Obviamente, a garota tinha dito que aquilo era um absurdo, e preferido voltar à escola "no tempo normal".

Molly tinha lutado para que tudo entrasse nos eixos conforme Ginny voltara para (re) fazer seu sexto ano na escola, acompanhada da quase-cunhada, e Harry e Ron ingressaram no programa de treinamento de aurores. E agora, depois de tanto esforço, sua menininha decidira que queria viajar. Mais absurdo ainda: disse que tinha juntado dinheiro durante dois — desde a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem — para poder fazer o que nenhum irmão tinha tido a condição de fazer: a tradicional viagem ao redor do mundo.

O mais absurdo de tudo isso fora que, na tentativa de tranqüilizá-la, tinha garantido que não ia sozinha: Luna Lovegood a acompanharia. Obviamente aquilo só serviu para deixá-la mais preocupada ainda. Por mais que gostasse de Luna – e realmente gostava muito da garota, apesar de suas excentricidades –, não era exatamente uma forma de ficar mais calma. A forma pouco convencional da loira de se comportar estava fadada a ser um imã para problemas e coisas estranhas.

E isso, obviamente, não era tudo. Começavam a surgir rumores de pessoas que tinham sumido durante essa mesma viagem. Draco Malfoy – inocentado de todas as acusações graças a um testemunho favorável de Harry – Blaise Zabini e Gregory Goyle pareciam não entrar em contato com suas famílias há meses. Era de conhecimento público o fato que os três rapazes estavam fazendo uma viagem ao redor do mundo, e imediatamente os Malfoy, os Goyle e a mãe de Zabini tinham tentado encontrá-los nos últimos lugares em que foram vistos, mas as pistas desapareceram depois da passagem pela Antártida.

Molly era uma Weasley — mesmo que por casamento — e obviamente não tinha grandes amores pelos Malfoy, ou mesmo pelos Goyle. Achava absurdo terem sido absolvidos, independente do que Harry tivesse ou não dito a favor dos primeiros. Mesmo assim, não deixava de sentir pena e angústia por ver o desespero daqueles pais. Sabia o que era perder um filho para a morte, mas lhe parecia que a incerteza do que acontecera devia ser muito pior.

Tinha medo. Medo que fosse alguma espécie de maníaco raptando bruxos desavisados, que perdesse sua princesinha. Ela sempre quisera uma menina, e não podia nem pensar no quão difícil seria perdê-la, sem ao menos a honra que tivera na morte de Fred.

Tinha tido esperanças — talvez até demais — que Harry conseguisse convencer a garota a desistir daquela loucura, mas todas as tentativas do rapaz de reatar o namoro tinham sido frustradas pelo gênio difícil de sua filha. Ginny dizia que estaria "fingindo pelos outros", entre outras coisas que Molly não conseguia entender de onde tirara. Depois de ver a filha passar tantos anos desejando em vão que o rapaz a notasse, era estranho passar pela situação completamente inversa.

A cabeça dura dos Weasley a estava fazendo encarar que seus filhos tinham crescido. Não havia mais nenhuma forma razoável de mantê-los em torno de si, era a hora de abrir a bolha e deixá-los seguir para suas vidas. Mesmo que isso significasse uma viagem ridiculamente cara e absolutamente inconseqüente ao redor do mundo. Agora só podia rezar para que tudo fosse para o melhor.

As duas meninas pareciam particularmente excitadas, falando rápido e sem parar conforme enfeitiçavam seus malões. Já tinha dado todas as recomendações de última hora — cuidado com estranhos; não esqueçam de escrever; enquanto ainda estiverem na Grã-Bretanha, usem a lareira mais próxima para falar conosco todos os dias — e as observava se prepararem para aparatar para longe, na parada programada em Hogsmeade. Pediu que mandassem lembranças a Abeforth que e se cuidassem.

Era hora de deixar sua menina partir.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Anos depois, tanto Ginny quanto Luna pensariam naquele como o melhor ano de suas vidas. O único nos quais suas aventuras eram _realmente_ despreocupadas e irresponsáveis, o oposto da sombra de Voldemort que permeara as mesmas durante a escola. Na Irlanda, encontraram o antigo amigo, Seamus Finnigan, que ficou animadíssimo em vê-las. Seguiram para o norte, cada vez mais, alcançando a Islândia e depois a Dinamarca, para ir até Svalbard e o resto da Noruega, seguindo até a Suécia e a Finlândia. Visitaram a Rússia antes de passar pela Ucrânia e encontrar Charlie na Romênia, visita que tranqüilizou parcialmente a Sra. Weasley depois de todos os meses de apenas cartas para garantir que estavam bem.

Passaram duas semanas viajando entre Hungria, Polônia e Alemanha antes de reservarem quase um mês inteiro para Itália e Grécia e se hospedarem com os Delacour na França. Visitaram a Espanha e Portugal, de onde tomaram uma balsa trouxa até o Marrocos. Foram até a África do Sul antes de voltarem até o Egito. Visitaram Israel e a Palestina enquanto cruzavam o Oriente Médio para chegar à Índia. Passaram quase um mês fascinadas com a cultura local antes de cruzarem o Nepal em direção à China. Foram até o Japão antes de explorarem a Tailândia e a Malásia, descendo pela Indonésia até a Austrália e de lá pra Nova Zelândia.

Então decidiram explorar os arquipélagos do pacifico: Fiji, a Polinésia Francesa, indo até Pitcairn, a despeito dos protestos de Molly, antes de conhecerem Henderson, a dita ilha mais inacessível do mundo, o que permitia que a população — totalmente bruxa e completamente desconhecida dos trouxas — ignorasse o Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia. Seguindo o conselho dos moradores, tomaram uma espécie de embarcação bruxa que nunca tinham visto antes por ser exclusiva do local. Seria perigoso demais voar, segundo eles.

O barco as deixou ao sul do Chile, por onde subiram até a Argentina e visitaram de lá o Uruguai antes de aproveitarem o litoral do Brasil para se misturar aos trouxas e bruxos que iam à praia. Visitaram a Amazônia, passando da perigosa Bolívia antes de chegar ao Peru e à cordilheira dos Andes.

Subiram pela América Central, cobrindo o Panamá, Costa Rica, Nicarágua e Porto Rico antes de chegarem a Honduras e rumarem para Jamaica. Visitaram o Haiti, Aruba e Cuba antes de voltarem ao México, por onde entraram nos Estados Unidos, pelo Texas.

Cruzaram o país até a Flórida, parando para assistir vários jogos de Trancabola. Subiram até Nova Iorque, parando em cima do World Trade Center para observar a ilha, além de as tradicionais visitas ao Empire State Building e à Estátua da Liberdade. Subiram até o Maine antes de entrar no Canadá por Ontário, visitando Quebec e indo até quase o Pólo Norte antes de descerem por Yukon e pela Columbia Britânica e voltarem aos Estados Unidos por Washington¹.

Desta vez, aceitaram o conselho de Molly, ignorando Nevada, e seguindo para a Califórnia ensolarada, até o único povoado completamente bruxo dos Estados Unidos, um lugarzinho à beira-mar quase da fronteira do México, chamado Bayland. Era pouco mais que uma vila em um cantinho esquecido de San Diego.

O lugar que jamais esqueceriam.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Abril se esvaía rapidamente quando conseguiram chegar até Bayland. O clima começava a ficar mais quente e abafado — embora muito fresco se comparado ao calor que tinham passado na África, por exemplo — e parecia absurdo que bruxos ficassem tão camuflados em uma cidade tão cosmopolita.

Mas eles ficavam, escondidos por um dos diversos morros da região, em uma praia praticamente inacessível sem uso de magia. Era pouco mais que uma vila: parecia ainda menor que Hogsmeade. A primeira coisa que as duas conseguiram notar é que não viam quase ninguém acima dos quarenta anos na rua.

E as ruas estavam cheias. Era quase verão, e sem dúvida, Bayland era o local mais popular para se visitar entre os bruxos. Algumas jovens famílias se esticavam ao sol, com crianças correndo livremente até as ondas apenas para voltar, assustadas. Luna ria, com um prazer evidente em tudo aquilo. As duas voavam, aproveitando um pedaço de areia quase vazia para pousar. Ninguém deu muita atenção àquilo, mas ouviram uma voz de criança falando alto perto delas.

— Olha papai! Olha a cor do cabelo dela, papai! Será que está pegando fogo e ela não consegue apagar?

— Fale baixo — pediu o moço, sorrindo, sem jeito, para as duas, mas Ginny não se incomodou.

— Eu também quero cabelos que peguem fogo! — reclamou o menininho, com as mãos na cintura.

— Derek! — reprimiu o homem, em tom de aviso, antes de virar-se para elas. — Me desculpem. Crianças...

— Não tem problema — respondeu a ruiva, lembrando com saudade da sobrinha que ainda era um bebezinho da última vez que vira, Victoire. — Quantos aninhos você tem?

— Um, dois, três! — respondeu o menino, erguendo os dedinhos. — Eu também quero ter cabelos super vermelhinhos!

Luna riu, acompanhada pela ruiva, enquanto o pai do menino ralhava com ele, sem jeito. Lutaram contra a areia para sair da praia e rapidamente notaram o quão pareciam deslocadas com suas vestes padrão: as pessoas ali pareciam usar a mesma quantidade de roupa que na América do Sul.

Logo conseguiram localizar a pensão local, um prédio baixo e claramente o mais antigo do local, em torno do qual a vila se organizara. Uma senhora que parecia tão velha quanto tia Muriel estava na recepção quando entraram e imediatamente fez cara feia ao ver as meninas e suas malas.

— FORA!FORA!NÃO TEMOS MAIS VAGAS! FORA! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS RECÉM FORMADOS NA MINHA PENSÃO! FOOOOORA!

Com a varinha, a mulher jogou as malas das duas para fora enquanto Ginny a encarava de olhos arregalados e Luna mantinha seu tradicional ar aéreo, caminhando para fora e olhando a cidade com interesse. A ruiva saiu atrás da amiga, vendo que ao menos seus pertences não tinham se espalhado pela rua. Um garoto que não deveria ser mais que dois anos mais velho que elas estava rindo da cena.

— Ela está de mau humor! — falou, ainda rindo.

— Não me diga – respondeu, ficando tão mau-humorada quanto a velha.

— Talvez ela tenha sido atacada por Nargulés — comentou a loira, olhando para trás.

— Vocês não vão conseguir hospedar aí — ele avisou, sorrindo. — Quando ela entra em crise, não deixa ninguém se hospedar por pelo menos uma semana. Teve uma vez que ela surtou em junho e não abriu mais a pousada até o final do verão!

— Que maravilha — ironizou a grifinória, revirando os olhos. — Vamos, Luna, é melhor desistirmos daqui.

— Vocês podem tentar ficar na república — ele falou, postando-se na frente das duas. — Aliás, eu sou Eric Warner, muito prazer.

Quando Ginny parou para olhar de verdade, percebeu que o sorriso de Eric Warner era realmente contagiante. Seus olhos castanhos se espremiam, criando ruguinhas adoráveis, e parecia sorrir com o rosto todo. Ele observava a loira, que sorria de volta, distraidamente.

— Ginny Weasley — falou, estendendo a mão, ao perceber que a amiga provavelmente tinha esquecido do que deveria fazer.

— Weasley como em Ronald Weasley? Como em a família Weasley, da Inglaterra?

— Sim — respondeu, corando.

Lembrou da forma como as orelhas de seu irmão ficariam vermelhas naquele momento, mas em seu caso era a testa que enrubescia acima de tudo.

— Uau – ele falou, olhando-a como se fosse um Crumple-Horned Snockrack. — Você é parente dele? Do Ronald Weasley?

— Erm... Sou irmã dele.

— Uau. Uaaaau. Então você _realmente_ conheceu Harry Potter? E é verdade? Tudo que se diz?

Ela o olhou por um instante, tentando afastar a constante irritação que lhe trazia a lembrança de Harry. O fim das coisas entre os dois não tinha sido dos melhores e ela preferia não ter que ficar lembrando daquilo.

— Eu fui namorada dele — respondeu secamente.

— Uau.

— Essa é Luna Lovegood — falou, tentando acabar com a conversa, e o menino olhou de volta para a loira, que tinha aproveitado a ocasião para cantar "Weasley is our King".

— Olá — cantarolou a menina sonhadoramente, sem fazer menção de apertar a mão estendida do rapaz. — Vocês não acham curioso como as nuvens ficam tão finas e escuras quando está tão calor?

— Eu suponho que vá chover mais tarde, sempre chove um pouco — ele disse, e, ao ver que a corvinal não respondia, voltou-se novamente para a ruiva. — Ela é sempre tão distraída?

— A maior parte do tempo — ela riu.

Luna sempre surpreendia as pessoas.

— Bem, eu acho que se vocês querem ficar deveriam tentar ficar hospedadas na República. As meninas de lá são bem legais e eu aposto que tem pelo menos um quarto vazio na casa.

— Eu não sei... — murmurou a grifinória, incerta.

Uma coisa era ficar em uma pousada, outra era se enfiar na casa de pessoas desconhecidas.

— Parece interessante — contribuiu a loira, olhando para os dois. — Você pode nos levar até lá, Eric Warner?

O rapaz pareceu particularmente lisonjeado por ter conseguido a atenção direta da garota e, usando sua varinha pra levitar ambas malas, começou a andar pela rua central da cidade, falando sem parar.

— A Sra. Beddels, a dona da pensão, é a moradora mais antiga de Bayland. Ela herdou a pensão de seus pais, que herdaram dos pais dele e assim sucessivamente. Mas conforme o tempo passou, a população fixa da cidade diminuiu cada vez mais. Quero dizer, com o crescimento de San Diego, foi ficando cada vez mais fácil simplesmente ir morar nas cidades do que se esconder nesse cantinho do mundo, que ficou cada vez parecido com mais um resort. Mas o que traz vocês da Inglaterra até aqui?

Luna explicou vagamente sobre a viagem ao redor do mundo — misturando a viagem com as criaturas estranhas que gostaria de explorar — e o menino parecia muito feliz de estar conseguindo manter algum tipo de conversa com ela. Ginny olhava em volta, analisando a cidade.

— Tem muita gente nova aqui — comentou, interrompendo a amiga.

— Ah sim! Praticamente todos os jovens vêm passar o verão em Bayland. E alguns resolvem ficar de vez, como eu — ele sorriu, virando-se para uma casinha. — Aqui está. A república das meninas.

— Das meninas? — repetiu a loira.

— Bem, existe uma república de meninos também, onde eu moro – respondeu, ficando sério e apontando uma outra casa parecida. — Mas eu imagino que vocês fossem ficar mais confortáveis aqui.

Ele bateu à porta e esperou por alguns instantes antes de uma garota mais ou menos da idade de George abrir a porta. Ela tinha cabelos curtos como de um rapaz, completamente bagunçados, e usava uma calça que parecia uma bermuda de praia e uma blusinha de alças grudada no corpo.

— E aí, Josie — falou o rapaz, dando um apertão no braço dela. — As meninas estão aí?

— Não vamos ficar fazendo comida pra vocês todos os dias, Warner — ela respondeu, sem dar muita atenção às garotas. — Quem são essas daí? Algum tipo de religiosas fundamentalistas tentando cozinhar debaixo desse sol com essas roupas imensas?

— Elas são inglesas! — respondeu, deliciado. — A Sra. Beddels resolveu surtar esse ano bem quando elas tentaram entrar na pensão.

— Que sorte a de vocês — falou diretamente para as duas. — Josie McBride — disse, estendendo a mão.

— Ginny Weasley — respondeu, apertando a sua mão. — Essa é Luna Lovegood.

— Bem, Weasley, Lovegood, qualquer pessoa que consiga irritar Beddels é minha amiga. Imagino que estejam precisando de um lugar pra ficar?

— Eric disse que vocês costumam ter lugares sobrando — falou a ruiva, meio que se desculpando.

— Tina foi visitar a família, então temos _dois_ quartos sobrando, eu acho que vocês vão ficar confortáveis por aqui.

Ela se virou para dentro da casa, deixando-as entrar. Ginny olhou para o lado, incerta, mas Luna entrou imediatamente e a ruiva pôde distingir algumas das palavras que estava murmurando quando ela passou.

_"That's why all Slytherin's sing  
Weasley is our King" _

x.x.x.x.x.x

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão da casa, ela conseguiu ver bem onde estava. Luna olhava distraidamente para uma caixa escura em cima de uma mesinha que supunha que fosse uma televisão — ou talvez fosse um _comtapudor_. Um conjunto de sofás escuros fazia um L de frente para a mesinha e havia uma poltrona combinando. Do outro lado da pequena sala havia uma mesa, também de madeira, com seis cadeiras em volta. Uma escada levava ao andar de cima e à direita dos sofás uma porta mostrava outras três garotas dentro de uma cozinha imaculadamente branca, junto com Eric.

— Pare com isso — falou uma delas, pequena e loira, erguendo uma colher em direção a ele. — Você está atrapalhando!

— Eu só estou provando — justificou o garoto, rindo e se escondendo atrás da outra menina.

— Me solte, eu não sou escudo — respondeu a mulata, desvencilhando-se.

— Vocês vão continuar se comportando como se tivessem cinco anos? — perguntou Josie, olhando para as duas meninas mais baixas. — Tem duas garotas novas aí.

A garota baixinha e loira usou a varinha para mexer em alguma coisa na cozinha e entrou na sala, sorrindo. Ela acendeu uma espécie de luz elétrica modificada e a sala imediatamente clareou.

— Olá! — falou, sorrindo para as duas. — A Sra. Beddel as jogou para fora de lá?

— Nem as deixou entrar — respondeu Eric, rindo. — Meninas, essa é Allison Graham e aquela ali — ele mostrou a garota morena que entrava na sala limpando algo de sua saia. — é Sara Dudek.

A morena sorriu para as duas com delicadeza antes de voltar a mexer em sua saia.

— E essas são Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood.

— Britânicas? — perguntou Sara, distraída.

— Reconheceu os nomes? — perguntou a ruiva, sentido a testa corar.

— As roupas — respondeu, mostrando a diferença entre as roupas leves das três e as pesadas vestes das duas.

— Ah — respondeu, ficando ainda mais corada.

— Embora, claro, as notícias da guerra tenham chegado até aqui perfeitamente bem. Você é a namorada de Harry Potter – falou enquanto Allison soltou um gritinho.

— Mas que fantástico!

— _Era_ — corrigiu a ruiva.

— Não é mais? — perguntou a loira, olhando para ela.

— Harry é um ótimo herói, mas não tem o menor jeito com garotas — falou Luna, olhando para as duas. — Ele acha que pode deixa-la trancada em casa esperando que ele salve o mundo e volte para o jantar.

— Mas que machista! — reclamou Allison, colocando as mãos na cintura. –— Eu nunca imaginaria...

— Vocês vão ao show mais tarde? — perguntou o rapaz, sentindo o desconforto da ruiva. — Eu sei que Josie vai, claro, jamais perderia a oportunidade de encontrar aquele macho dela.

— Claro que nós vamos — respondeu Sara, animada. — Nós sempre vamos.

— Não custa nada perguntar. Bem, é melhor eu voltar pra casa, eles devem estar tentando destruir meu som lá.

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Allison, e apertou a cintura de Sara antes de receber um tapinha nas costas de Josie. Aproximou-se das duas garotas, e olhou para Luna, passando uma das mãos no cabelo.

— Espero ver vocês lá mais tarde.

— Vamos tentar — respondeu a ruiva.

Ele saiu pela porta e a loira colocou as duas mãos na cintura, com um sorriso contagiante.

— Ele está a fim de você! — anunciou, claramente animada, para Luna.

A corvinal arregalou ainda mais os olhos, encarando-a antes de começar a rir muito, muito alto.

— Você está falando com Luna Lovegood — respondeu, secando os olhos. — E ninguém fica a fim de uma lunática.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Muitas horas mais tarde, quando o sol já estava se pondo, Luna e Ginny saíram da casa com as outras três garotas. Tinham ouvido histórias sem fim sobre as festas de Bayland, sobre como a banda dos meninos da república era fantástica, como estavam ficando conhecidos no circuito bruxo pelo país. Tinham visto as meninas começarem a se arrumar mais de uma hora antes do que tinham decidido sair, colocando outras roupas igualmente frescas, maquiagem e bijuterias.

Ginny, claro, tinha se juntado ao processo com alegria, mas Luna não entendia por que tanta coisa. Tinha colocado seu vestido amarelo de verão e deixado o cabelo solto, ficando pronta antes de qualquer uma das meninas. Até mesmo Josie, que tinha um ar cuidadosamente largado, tinha ficado horas arrumando os poucos cabelos em madeixas estilosas.

Na verdade, Luna nunca entendeu por que as meninas se produziam tanto. Ginny costumava dizer que era porque aquilo fazia os garotos prestarem mais atenção nelas, mas nunca viu muito sentido nisso. Especialmente depois que tinha notado que Hermione não precisara domar os cabelos nem se vestir de forma diferente para conseguir a atenção de Ronald.

Mas, também, Ronald não era uma das pessoas mais atentas do mundo. A própria irmã dele concordava com ela nesse ponto. Já estava ficando cansada de tentar contar o número de folhas das plantas do lado de fora da casa quando Josie se sentou ao lado dela, tentando conversar sobre alguma coisa, mas na verdade não parava de falar do namorado. Luna não lhe deu muita atenção, deixando-a falar, e se perguntou como o cara não tinha percebido até agora que a namorada logo acabaria se interessando pela irmã dele e o chutando. Por que até mesmo uma pessoa completamente distraída como ela era capaz de notar que Josie não tinha o menor talento para a heterossexualidade. Bem, não mais que Millicent Bustrolde tinha, e isso era dizer alguma coisa.

Ginny parecia estar interagindo particularmente bem com Allison e Sara, mas aquilo não a fez se sentir deslocada: estava acostumada a ficar observando a situação a maior parte do tempo. O brilho que Allison tinha colocado nos lábios era tão luminoso que parecia que tinha colado estrelas na boca. Bem, talvez tivesse. Luna não duvidava de absolutamente nada nessa vida.

Entraram em uma das casas mais próximas à praia, com pouca iluminação e mesas e cadeiras muito mais altos do que achava razoável. No canto, a parte mais iluminada do lugar era um palco mostrando instrumentos que sabia serem modificados para funcionar com magia ao invés de eletricidade. Uma quantidade imensa de jovens circulava entre as mesas, debruçavam-se sobre o bar pedindo aos atendentes, muito pouco mais velhos, doses e mais doses de bebidas. Sara tomou conta de uma das mesas próximas à porta, sentando em um dos banquinhos altos e cruzando as pernas. Josie se afastou quase imediatamente, enquanto Allison cumprimentava outro grupo de meninas animadamente.

Ginny olhou para a amiga, deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado de Sara. A morena tinha atraído a atenção de alguém, que veio rapidamente na direção das duas enquanto Luna avaliava se devia ou não sentar junto com elas. Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, um rosto estava parado na sua frente, com um sorriso aberto.

— Você veio! — declarou Eric, visivelmente deliciado.

— É... — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Vim.

— Mas que maravilha — falou, puxando um outro rapaz. — Esse é Jonhy Aldstein.

Luna parou para observar o outro menino. Tinha cabelos muito cacheados, de um castanho claro mais ou menos semelhante ao de Eric, mas parecia muito menos gentil. Ele também sorria, mas de uma forma diferente, como se soubesse o quanto era bonito.

— Essa é Luna — continuou Eric, colocando a mão na cintura da menina e sorrindo. — Linda, não é?

— Lindos olhos azuis — respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente ao olhar para Ginny. — E essa é?

— Ginny Weasley — respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo de volta. Luna conseguia entender vagamente que aquilo era uma espécie de flerte. A ruiva estendeu a mão e o rapaz a apertou, antes de se aproximar e beijar-lhe no rosto.

— É um prazer.

— O prazer é todo meu — respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

— Jonhy mora com na república também — acrescentou Eric, ainda com a mão na cintura da corvinal, que começava a se sentir embaraçada. — Ele é nosso guitarrista.

O rapaz sorriu para as duas por um instante, antes de cumprimentar Sara. A garota ofereceu o rosto para dois beijinhos e sorriu enquanto começavam um papo animado. Uma banda estava tocando, mas parecia que ninguém prestava muita atenção. Allison voltou com as duas mãos cheias de canecas de cerveja trouxa e entregou uma a cada uma das meninas.

— Um brinde, à chegada de vocês a Bayland! — ela anunciou e todas bateram os copos antes de beberem.

A loira não gostava muito de cerveja amanteigada, mas aprovou o gosto mais amargo daquela bebida. Eric e Jonhy tinham sumido entre os jovens que cantavam, dançavam ou conversavam, ignorando a banda. Sem saber o que fazer, ela bebericou de sua caneca. Ginny abriu a bolsa, puxando um maço de cigarros de lá de dentro, que a corvinal aceitou com alegria. Josie estava de volta, com um cigarro apagado nos dedos, e aceitou a ajuda da ruiva para acendê-lo antes de se virar para as amigas.

— Vocês viram Austin em algum lugar? Eu não o vi em lugar nenhum.

— Nem Austin, nem Alex, nem Marvin — respondeu a morena, olhando para o salão. — Talvez estejam no camarim.

— Eu chequei, não estão lá, não. Grande novidade não ver Marvin, também — ironizou.

— Quem são esses? — perguntou Ginny, curiosa.

— Os outros caras da república — respondeu Sara, observando Allison falar alguma coisa com uma das meninas da mesa ao lado. — Como ela atura essas meninas?

Josie deu os ombros, continuando a falar com as duas.

— Austin é meu namorado. Ele é baterista da Wubzi e seus Wow Wows. Alex é o baixista e Marvin... Bem, Marvin existe.

— Miseravelmente — acrescentou a morena.

— Completamente paranóico, ele é. Vive sentando sozinho na praia pra pensar na vida. Como se ele tivesse grandes problemas!

— O que quer dizer?

— Alex e Marvin estudaram na Academia das Bruxas de Salem. Você sabe, é uma escola exclusivíssima. Só os com famílias muito ricas e muito influentes conseguem uma vaga — explicou Sara, balançando a cabeça. — E depois vieram morar aqui, há coisa de um ano atrás, eu acho. Alex é completamente louco, claro, e Marvin, bem... Marvin é mais quieto.

— Quieto e lindo — suspirou Allison, intrometendo-se na conversa. — Mas nunca dá bola pra ninguém.

— Eu o acho arrogante — declarou Sara, acabando com seu copo de cerveja. — Mais?

Todas acenaram com a cabeça, e Luna não disse nada. Eric e Jonhy voltaram, trazendo seus copos na mão, o último balançava a cabeça ao som da música.

— Voltei — disse o rapaz, sorrindo para a corvinal.

Jonhy se aproximou de Ginny e os dois falavam em voz baixa.

— Percebi — respondeu, pegando mais um cigarro.

— Eu não sabia que você fumava.

— Você nunca tinha me visto até essa manhã — respondeu, distraída.

— Seu copo está vazio — mencionou.

— Sara foi buscar mais bebidas.

— Grande Sara — respondeu, tomando um gole.

— Jooooonhyyy! — falou uma voz aguda e melodiosa ao lado dos dois.

Luna se virou a tempo de ver Allison na ponta dos pés enquanto o rapaz a enlaçava fortemente pela cintura e dava um beijo próximo demais à sua boca. A loirinha sorriu para ele de forma nada discreta, apertando seu braço. Ginny olhou para a amiga com uma expressão de desgosto.

— Jonhy é um franco atirador — falou Eric, sorrindo para as duas. — Não pode ver um rabo de saia que já está puxando a varinha.

A corvinal riu e a ruiva sorriu, sem jeito. Jonhy e Allison continuavam a conversar de forma quase indecentemente perto quando Sara voltou, trazendo as bebidas. Ela começou a conversar com a grifinória imediatamente, fazendo com a Luna voltasse a atenção exclusivamente para Eric e seu cigarro.

— Encontrei Austin — falou Josie, voltando à roda. — Eles já vão começar, Jonhy, é melhor você ir logo.

— Eu volto — prometeu o rapaz, sorrindo para todas.

— Eu também — sussurrou Eric, perto de seu rosto, antes de sair.

— Se ele não está a fim de você, eu não sei o que é estar a fim de alguém — sentenciou Sara assim que os dois se afastaram pela multidão.

Ginny e Allison concordaram com a cabeça, e Josie riu da forma como a garota parecia sem saber o que fazer.

— Devem ter Zonzóbulos por aqui – respondeu, dando os ombros e se virando para o palco.

Luna era uma pessoa muito difícil de impressionar e provavelmente aquilo era a melhor coisa da situação. Allison, Sara e Josie olhavam para o palco, visivelmente ansiosas, e Ginny tinha abaixado a cabeça para procurar mais um cigarro conforme os meninos subiam no palco e um bruxo de quase trinta anos com os cabelos tingidos de azul Royal anunciava.

— E agora, com vocês... A banda que é melhor que _Felix Felicis_... Wubzi e seus Wow Wows!

A galera aplaudiu e gritou, Josie assobiou alto e Sara berrou "Maravilhosoooooos!" em meio à risadas. Eles pararam, pegando os instrumentos, e a luz acendeu em cima de do grupo, conforme um dos meninos começava a cantar com uma voz rouca quase sussurrada, segurando o microfone com visível volúpia.

Ele tinha a pele quase completamente negra, em um tom bonito de chocolate. Seu cabelo liso estava jogado no rosto de uma forma claramente pensada para parecer mais sexy. Seus olhos negros encaravam alguém na platéia como um gato se preparando para dar o bote conforme completava as primeiras palavras da música. Seus dedos compridos deslizavam pelo instrumento, formando sons graves que combinavam com sua voz.

— Ginny — falou, distraidamente, cutucando a amiga. — Olhe só quem está na banda!

— Quem? — perguntou a garota, usando a varinha para acender um segundo cigarro.

— Blaise Zabini — respondeu em seu habitual tom avoado.

Quase pôde ver o mundo da amiga rodar enquanto ela levantava a cabeça para ver o palco.

**Nota da Autora**: Ai está, o começo de uma nova saga. Tenho mais 4 capítulos quase-no-ponto, só esperando minha felicidade -- e a leitura de vocês -- para serem postados. Espero que vocês achem divertido -- eu certamente me diverti muito escrevendo.


	2. First Encounters Of The Close Kind

**Capítulo 2 — First encounters of the close kind**

"_Você me acha estranho  
Por que eu não te conheço"_

— Luna! — ela exclamou, apertando o braço da amiga. — Luna!

— Não precisa me apertar desse jeito — respondeu, esfregando o braço.

— Isso é um absurdo — falou, balançando a cabeça. — Eles não podem estar aqui esse tempo todo.

— Por que não?

— Alguém teria descoberto!

— Nunca tinha notado como os dedos de Blaise eram longos.

— Luna! — repreendeu a ruiva, e a loira deu os ombros.

— Ele toca bem.

— Por Merlin, você está vendo a gravidade dessa situação?

A loira deu de ombros e Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus olhos correram pelo palco, notando mais um personagem de sua vida antiga.

— Luna... — falou, quase sem voz. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. — São meus olhos ou aquele ali na bateria...

— O primeiro e único Gregory Goyle — ela disse, alegremente. — É quase como estarmos de volta à escola. Exceto que parecemos presas dentro do salão comunal da Sonserina.

— Isso não é possível! — falou, confusa. — Alguém teria percebido quem eles são. Além disso, é muito estranho... Por que estariam se escondendo aqui, com nomes falsos?

— Vai ver gostam de sol.

A ruiva segurou o riso, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do palco. Luna começava a balançar a cabeça no ritmo da música. Ginny sentiu algo esquentar sua mão e, com um susto, largou o cigarro no chão.

— Merda. Merda.

As meninas prestaram atenção nela pela primeira vez desde o começo do show e Josie lhe ofereceu um cigarro do seu maço.

— Eu preciso de uma bebida. Forte.

A loira riu e a puxou pela mão até o bar, muito mais próximo do palco. Não conseguiu ouvir o que a amiga pedia e virou o copo assim que chegou em suas mãos, engolindo tudo antes de tossir.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, sentindo-se subitamente tonta.

— Firewhisky — respondeu a garota, tomando um pouco de sua caneca de cerveja. — Ah, olhe, Jonhy está cantando agora.

Mas Ginny não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada a não ser na forma como sua cabeça rodava. Pensou em estrangular Luna, mas não via como aquilo melhoraria a situação. Tudo era extremamente esquisito e a forma como ia ficando rapidamente bêbada não poderia ajudar muito. Virou— se para pedir uma água e foi avisada pela atendente que a única água que tinham era da bica.

Franziu a testa e puxou a varinha murmurando _"Aguamenti"_, mas obviamente a água desapareceu do copo assim que o tocou. Devia ter imaginado: que bar permitiria que seus clientes conseguissem bebida de graça? Luna agora balançava os braços no ar, dançando sozinha. Ela a cutucou, querendo voltar para a mesa, mas no mesmo momento Eric Warner apareceu do meio da multidão, cantando junto com Jonhy, e começou a dançar de frente para a loira.

Não que Ginny acreditasse que ela tivesse notado na presença dele. Desistindo de chamar atenção dela, voltou para a mesa, sentando ao lado das meninas. Ela queria respostas, mas teria que esperar até o fim do show.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Luna apareceu novamente em algum momento na confusão que se seguiu ao fim do show. A galera gritava e aplaudia e uma nova banda subiu no palco. Josie desapareceu e quando perguntou à corvinal onde estava Eric ela simplesmente deu os ombros. Sara e Allison a puxaram para fora do local, as levando até um banquinho próximo.

— Vamos esperar por eles aqui — declarou Allison, sorrindo e puxando Ginny pela mão.

A morena se sentou ao lado delas, deixando Luna sentar em uma mureta de pedras ao lado do banco, e acendeu mais um cigarro tragando-o lentamente.

— Então — falou, tentando parecer casual. — Me contem mais sobre erm... Alex? E Austin?

— Não olhe para Austin — avisou Sara, rindo. — Josie é muito ciumenta.

A ruiva riu, fazendo um sinal com a mão como se afastasse o pensamento da cabeça.

— Não é isso... Eles só... Parecem com pessoas que eu conheço.

— Você deve ter visto a foto deles em algum lugar — respondeu a loira, dando os ombros. — Eles saíram no Wizardin' Entertaiment semana passada.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, percebendo que não poderia ser honesta se quisesse conseguir todas as informações que queria. Agradeceu mentalmente por todos os anos de convivência com os gêmeos — e seu coração se apertou como sempre ao lembrar de Fred — e sorriu, como se confidenciasse.

— Luna achou Alex muito interessante.

A corvinal tossiu ao ouvir isso e enquanto as duas fizeram um "oooh" entusiasmado, olhou para o céu e começou a cantarolar uma das músicas da banda. Provavelmente as duas levaram aquilo como mais um sinal que estava interessada em Blaise.

— Todo mundo se interessa por Alex — disse Sara, rindo.

— Eles fariam um casal tão bonito! — exclamou Allison, sorrindo. — Ele é tão negro e ela é tão... Loira!

— Você também é loira — respondeu Luna, revirando os olhos.

— Pobre Eric — disse Sara. — Mas é compreensível. Alex é absolutamente encantador.

— E sexy. A forma como ele toca... — a menina fechou os olhos, suspirando. — Não digam nada disso para Jonhy — emendou.

A ruiva riu, balançando a cabeça. Allison lembrava muito Lavender Brown. Afastou da mente a última visão que tivera da ex— namorada do irmão, completamente rasgada e ensangüentada no chão do Salão Principal.

— Há quanto tempo vocês disseram que ele veio para cá?

— Fez um ano mês passado — falou Sara, franzindo a testa. — se não me engano. Assim que se formaram.

— Assim que se formaram?

— Eles vieram com um bando de amigos da Academia de Salem, mas resolveu ficar por aqui quando o verão terminou. Eram quantos? Dez, talvez?

— Dez se você contar com Austin, Alex e Marvin — respondeu Allison. — Mas todos os outros ficaram muito pouco, quero dizer, um mês mais ou menos, e os três resolveram ficar.

— E então eles ficaram, por que a essa altura já tinham conhecido Jonhy e Eric, e os dois estavam procurando mais pessoas para rachar a casa.

— É, já que Nancy e Robert tinham decidido se casar e mudar para a cidade, sabe como é, começar vida adulta...

— Então os três se arranjaram com Eric e Jonhy e moram lá desde então.

— Praticamente em um mês estavam começando a banda, eu acho — falou a loira, pensativa. — Mas a coisa só começou a ter realmente repercussão essa primavera.

— Eles foram convidados para um tour na primavera e tudo mais. É o primeiro show que fazem aqui desde que voltaram.

Luna agora observava a conversa com interesse e Ginny trocou um olhar com ela antes de prosseguir com as perguntas.

— E antes disso?

— Como assim?

— Onde eles estavam antes disso?

— Na Academia, é claro — respondeu Sara, como se fosse óbvio. — Eles vieram para comemorar a formatura.

— E os pais deles?

— Ah, Marvin tem pais riquíssimos, mas que se mudaram para o Canadá. Ele não suportava a idéia de ir para o Canadá, então resolveu ficar com Alex.

— E Alex...?

— A mãe dele é casada com um bruxo velho e rabugento que ele não suporta — respondeu, dando de ombros. — É tio dele, na verdade. Muito Hamlet.

— Ser ou não ser, eis a questão — contribuiu a corvinal, e a grifinória se sentiu completamente por fora do assunto.

— E Austin?

— Ele é órfão — sussurrou a loira, com pena. — Pobre rapaz.

— E os pais dos outros... Escrevem? Aparecem?

As duas deram de ombros.

— Aí vem eles — falou Allison, levantando animadamente. — Jonhy!

E os cinco rapazes vieram andando na sua direção.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Luna podia ser aérea, mas não era alienada. Mesmo que fizesse muito esforço para isso — e ela não fazia — não poderia ter deixado de notar em toda a publicidade feita pelos desaparecimentos de três jovens sangue-puro da alta sociedade bruxa.

Nunca tinha gostado particularmente de Rita Skeeter, mas quando as matérias se espalharam por outras colunas e outras publicações começou a pensar se aquilo não era, afinal, verdade. Claro que não se podia confiar muito na imprensa, mas duvidava que os Malfoy estivessem fazendo alguma espécie de jogada para melhorar sua imagem pública.

Afinal, Draco Malfoy sempre gostara de _aparecer_. E _desaparecer_ nunca fora uma de suas especialidades. Quer dizer, estivera mais comportado, mais reservado desde a queda de Voldemort. Tinha até criado uma relação de paz com Harry, o que Ginny tinha dito ser a coisa mais absurda que já acontecera.

Por outro lado, não havia nada mais fácil de passar despercebido que Goyle. Afinal, nunca conseguia juntar mais de três palavras em uma frase sem que soasse absolutamente idiota. Era sempre tratado como se fosse parte da mobília do local e não uma pessoa. Apesar de que, pensando bem, tirando Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron e Hermione, as pessoas também costumavam trata-la assim.

E Blaise — céus, Blaise Zabini —! Nunca tiveram muito contato, mas o rapaz era conhecidamente prepotente, arrogante e tão parecido com Malfoy que o maior mistério de Hogwarts era como os dois não se trucidavam completamente. Isso é, pareciam disputar as luzes da ribalta o tempo inteiro, com a diferença que Zabini era inteligente o suficiente para estar o tempo inteiro "em cima do muro" quando o assunto era política. Aquilo o tinha deixado incólume durante seu ano final em Hogwarts e, depois, durante os julgamentos que acabaram por absolver seus amigos.

E então os três tinham saído para viajar — do mesmo jeito que ela e Ginny — e certamente tinham mais motivos para querer se afastar temporariamente da Grã-Bretanha do que qualquer uma delas. Por algum tempo, tudo parecia bem quando as cartas simplesmente terminaram.

Não mais que de repente, quando os pais tinham parado de receber noticias de qualquer um deles. A última coisa que sabiam era que estiveram no Pólo Sul. Algumas pessoas reconheceram as fotos dos três no Chile e nada. Depois, era como se tivessem sumido no pó, desfeito-se completamente.

Narcissa Malfoy tinha ficado desesperada. Ela e seu marido gastaram rios de dinheiro anunciando em todos os jornais e todas as línguas possíveis o desaparecimento dos três, engolindo o orgulho restante para fazer publicidade mesmo nos veículos trouxas.

De nada adiantou. As mães de Zabini e Goyle tinham saído em busca deles, percorrendo o caminho dos filhos atrás de pistas, mas não houve mais nada. Tudo que se sabia é que tinham estado no sul do Chile. A mãe de Goyle tinha perdido completamente as esperanças e tentado se matar, o que fez a mãe de Zabini abandonar a viagem e a levar de volta para a Inglaterra, onde estava internada na ala permanente de St. Mungus.

Aquilo, obviamente, tinha deixado Molly louca de preocupação com a viagem das meninas. Fora preciso muito esforço de seu pai, Arthur, Percy, Bill, e Charlie e todos os outros para convencê-la que não podia impedi— las. Volta e meia recebiam cartas cheias de preocupação da matriarca Weasley, lembrando-as do que tinha acontecido com os três e pedindo cautela.

Não era possível que aquela notícia e as fotos não tivessem chegado a Bayland. Não era possível que estivessem ali esse tempo todo. Menos ainda que Zabini e Goyle estivessem ficando conhecidos com uma banda.

Aquilo só poderia ser um engano ou uma coincidência muito estranha. Mas não era isso que seus olhos lhe diziam no momento. O que é que aqueles três estavam ali. Andando em sua direção. A forma grande e larga de Goyle, o sorriso felino de Zabini e a palidez de Malfoy.

E, mais estranho ainda, nenhum dos três parecia notar na cor peculiar dos cabelos de Ginny. Aquela cor que não se repetia em lugar algum do mundo que não tivessem Weasleys.

E certamente, não havia nenhum Weasley em Bayland. Até agora.

x.x.x.x.x.x

— E então, festa? — perguntou o negro, sorrindo para toda,s assim que chegou.

— Claro — respondeu Allison, sorrindo de volta. – Onde?

— Na nossa casa — falou Jonhy, puxando-a para perto.

— Ginny, Luna — falou Sara, fazendo as honras da casa. — Aqueles são Austin, Alex e Marvin – falou, apontando para Goyle, Zabini e Malfoy.

A ruiva sentiu o suor frio brotando de seu rosto, mas nenhum dos três pareceu reconhecê-las.

— Meninos, essas são Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood, chegaram aqui hoje. Da _Inglaterra_.

Os olhos do negro brilharam na direção das duas enquanto o loiro parecia entediado e Goyle, como sempre, confuso. Não pareciam muito diferentes desde a última vez que os vira, uns dois anos antes, mas Zabini agora tinha uma cicatriz no queixo. Obviamente, aquilo poderia não querer dizer nada, Ron vivia se machucando feio nas tentativas de fazer a barba. Por outro lado, havia algo de muito estranho no comportamento deles, completamente despreocupados.

"Alex", que era claramente Zabini, se aproximou das duas e puxou a mão de Luna, beijando-a, antes de dizer "encantado" e repetir o gesto com Ginny. "Austin"— Goyle acenou e disse que eram bem-vindas, antes de abraçar Josie, que chegara com eles. Parecia muito mais articulado que o normal. "Marvin"— Draco pareceu corar levemente quando Alex deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, indicando as meninas, e se aproximou, encostando o rosto nos delas e murmurando seu "nome" inteiro.

Ginny se sentia semiparalisada com o choque. Tudo parecia absolutamente surreal. Zabini continuava a falar sem parar, conduzindo-as até a casa onde moravam. Eric puxou Luna pela mão, para garantir que a garota seguiria o grupo, e a ruiva seguiu, ainda sem saber como deveria agir.

Todos entraram na casa escura, acendendo as luzes. Jonhy trouxe cerveja da cozinha e brindaram ao sucesso do show. Ainda se sentia muito atordoada quando o negro se afastou do grupo, em direção ao quintal, e ela o seguiu.

— Quem diria, Blaise Zabini — falou, cruzando os braços e se encostando no batente da porta ao chegar. — Se escondendo.

O garoto olhou em volta, antes de encará-la com uma expressão confusa.

— Do que você está falando...? Aliás, qual é mesmo seu nome?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente.

— Ginevra Weasley — disse, mas percebeu que aquilo não tinha o menor efeito sobre ele. — Ginny Weasley, a namorada do cabeçudo Harry Potter? — perguntou, ainda tentando entender qual era o jogo dele.

— Harry Potter? Aquele cara lá da Inglaterra? — perguntou, voltando a remexer o gelo dentro do isopor. – Ouvi falar dele.

— Você e todo mundo — replicou uma voz sonhadora atrás dela.

Ele sorriu para Luna.

— Então, você é namorada dele? — perguntou, remexendo no gelo.

— _Era_ – respondeu, sempre incomodada de pensar no assunto.

— Está insinuando que tem experiência em namorar pessoas conhecidas? Muito obrigado, você é realmente muito bonita, mas eu não gosto de ruivas.

Ele olhou para a garota atrás dela e piscou. Luna deu uma risadinha que não teria ficado deslocada em Allison, o que a fez olhar para a amiga e erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Marvin gosta de ruivas — falou, para o nada. — Só não tem muito amor pelo palco, mas deve servir.

A grifinória balançou a cabeça, irritada.

— Pare de brincar comigo, Blaise Zabini.

— Eu tive uma namorada chamada Blaise — ele respondeu, depois de alguns segundos. — Ela era boa na cama.

A loira pareceu sacudir com risadas silenciosas enquanto a amiga parava de frente para o rapaz, colocando o dedo em seu peito.

— Eu sei quem _você_ é, não adianta tentar mentir pra mim. O que _vocês_ tinham na cabeça? Os pais de vocês estão loucos de preocupação! A mãe de Goyle quase morreu! — acusou, nervosa.

Sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás, a corvinal a olhava, séria.

— Ginny, não.

— Mas Luna...

A garota sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o braço do rapaz, que observava as duas, completamente confuso.

— Ela acha que você parece com um amigo nosso, me desculpe.

Depois disso, puxou a ruiva para longe e falou em voz baixa.

— Você não consegue perceber?

— O quê?

— Ele não está fingindo — falou, como se fosse óbvio. — Ele simplesmente _não faz idéia_.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu tenho tanta certeza quanto você que _são_ eles. Só... Que _eles_ não parecem saber disso.

— Qual sua sugestão?

— Não sei... Feitiço de memória?

— Por que alguém colocaria um feitiço de memória nos três?

A corvinal deu os ombros e balançou a cabeça, antes de encarar Blaise, que olhava desconfiado para a conversa em sussurros das duas.

— Deve haver um bom motivo.

— Filhotes de Comensal — cuspiu a ruiva, balançando a cabeça. — Aposto que tinha algo a ver com isso.

— É provável — respondeu a loira, antes de sair e começar a conversar com Blaise.

Ginny voltou pra dentro, decidida a observar todos os movimentos dos três. Esperava que depois de algumas horas de festa e bebida — mais pessoas se juntaram ao grupo inicial — algum deles fosse demonstrar alguma coisa que a levasse a entender o que tinha realmente acontecido. A verdade é que não conseguiu descobrir muita coisa, a não ser que Josie não largava Goyle quase nunca e ele parecia extremamente feliz com a quantidade de atenção que ela dava.

Blaise, como Jonhy, parecia querer encantar todas as pessoas do sexo feminino presentes no local. Era muito físico com todas elas, segurava pela cintura, falava perto e sorria sem parar. Tirando isso, não era muito diferente do que se lembrava. Draco, por outro lado, conversava baixo com algumas pessoas, sem chamar muita atenção para si. Ficava corado quando Blaise tomava alguma atitude extravagante ou quando alguém chamava a atenção de todos para ele.

No final, a coisa mais misteriosa que viu foi a forma como Jonhy conseguia enfiar _tanta_ língua na boca de Allison sem sufocá-la. E isso, certamente, não era a informação que esperava conseguir.

**Nota da Autora: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Espero ter respondido todas corretamente -- ainda não confio nesse sistema do -- e as pessoas sem login do site, Lety e Thaty, seus desejos foram realizados. "


	3. Four to Tango

**Capítulo 3 — Four to Tango**

"_Eu sempre fui estranho  
Eu me sinto estranho"_

Só conseguiram sair da festinha depois que o sol já tinha raiado. Voltaram para casa, em uma espécie de estupor pelo conjunto de excesso de cerveja, cansaço da viagem, e emoções da noite. Quando Ginny acordou no dia seguinte, encontrou um tempo fechado e chuvoso, tão escuro que já parecia ser de noite. O relógio da sala lhe informou que eram quase seis da tarde, e ela entrou na cozinha apenas para achar Josie, Sara e Allison sentadas com copos de café em sua frente e algumas guloseimas na mesa.

— Acordei muito tarde?

— Todas acordamos muito tarde — respondeu Sara, encarando a xícara à sua frente.

— Não sua amiga — respondeu Josie, fazendo uma careta. — Foi ela quem fez isso.

Ginny olhou para um pratinho cheio de omeletes que não tentaram nem um pouco seu estomago.

— Onde ela foi?

— Está lá fora, na chuva. Dançando ou coisa assim — respondeu a morena, dando de ombros.

— Meio estranha, sua amiga — falou Allison, antes de ser cutucada por Sara. — Desculpe, mas eu acho.

— Ela é – respondeu a ruiva, dando de ombros. – Vocês têm chá?

As três meninas riram, entreolhando-se, sem que ela entendesse o motivo.

— Vocês, britânicos, e a fixação com chá! — falou Allison finalmente. — Não, temos café. Os meninos devem ter chá na casa deles.

— Devem?

— Marvin é obcecado por chá — falou Sara, dando os ombros. — Mas, os Zaphods só vieram para a América depois da Segunda Guerra, então imagino que ele tenha sido criado assim.

— Entendo — respondeu a menina, deixando a voz morrer e pegando uma xícara e um bule com cuidado para não deixar cair de suas mãos trêmulas.

— Se vocês não se importam, vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês hoje — falou Allison, virando na cadeira. — Precisamos arrumar a casa, preparar comida, doce e salgada, além de ser uma faxina extra para amanhã.

— Amanhã? — perguntou a garota antes de beber um pouco do café. Aquilo era amargo. Nem de perto tão bom quanto chá.

— É nossa vez de dar a festa amanhã — respondeu Sara, brincando com as omeletes. — Então tem que estar tudo perfeitamente arrumado, cozinhado...

— As coisas delicada fora de vista — adicionou Josie.

— E todo o tipo de arrumação tediosa que me fazem agradecer diariamente por se bruxa — finalizou Allison.

— Obviamente, nós vamos ajudar — respondeu a grifinória, sorrindo. — Mas por que começar a preparar tudo hoje?

— Para podermos ir pra praia amanhã, bobinha – disse a loira, rindo.

— Praia? – perguntou, olhando para as nuvens escuras lá fora.

— É, praia. Chove no fim da tarde, amanhece um sol imenso – explicou Sara, dando os ombros. – É sempre assim.

— Certo...

As meninas passaram o resto do dia arrumando, limpando, escondendo coisas dentro da casa para torná-la um "ambiente seguro para bêbados". Josie saiu, acompanhada de Goyle, para comprar as bebidas, enquanto Allison e Luna se divertiam imensamente com a comida na cozinha. A verdade é, que depois de tantos anos vendo sua mãe cozinhar mais da metade do dia, ela tinha tomado aversão à simples visão do fogão.

Fato que tudo teria sido muito mais rápido se não estivessem todas sentindo os efeitos da quantidade de bebida da noite anterior, mas Ginny descobriu que não se importava tanto com isso. Também descobriu que, apesar de todo o merchandising, as poções para ressaca não eram nem de longe tão eficientes quanto gostavam de parecer.

Acabaram indo dormir ridiculamente cedo, todas cansadas e ainda sentindo os efeitos da quantidade de bebida. Ao menos dessa vez, quando fechava os olhos, o mundo não parecia rodar. A chuva tamborilava no teto, aumentando a dor de cabeça, mas eventualmente ela cedeu — seria efeito da poção? — e o barulho constante a levou lentamente para dentro de um sono pesado, que permitiu que seu corpo realmente descansasse.

Exatamente como Sara havia previsto, a manhã seguinte estava muito ensolarada. O calor era tão grande que fez Ginny querer se levantar e sair dos lençóis que a esquentavam. Quando chegou na cozinha, ainda vestindo sua camisola velha, encontrou Luna usando um biquíni que tinham comprado ao chegarem na Austrália. A corvinal parecia ter desenvolvido um grande gosto por areia, mar e sal durante a viagem. Allison estava com ela, colocando a mesa com a varinha enquanto a outra fritava algumas lingüiças.

— Bom dia — cantarolou a amiga, sorrindo. — Não vai a praia?

— Você acorda cedo demais — resmungou, sentando-se à mesa.

— Quem consegue dormir muito em um dia bonito assim? — perguntou Allison, conforme Sara chegava, também pronta para a praia.

— Céus, você sabe cozinhar — falou a morena ao provar a lingüiça. — Demos sorte dessa vez.

Luna sorriu, servindo outro prato para si mesma e sentando, enquanto Allison saía pela porta.

— Então, Ginny — falou Sara. — Pronta para um dia de praia, festa, e muita diversão?

x.x.x.x.x.x

Não foi muito surpreendente ver que as meninas da república tinham se deitado no sol, esperando bronzeados magníficos e conversando com os rapazes na praia. Blaise e Eric pareciam gostar de mimá-las, e passavam metade do tempo implicando com Allison e Sara. Josie e Goyle estavam deitados lado a lado, ela quieta com um livro e ele aparentemente treinava algum ritmo nos braços da cadeira. Luna, é claro, estava sozinha, dentro do mar.

Ginny não gostava da idéia de ficar parada no sol, especialmente sem ter nada para distrair sua mente. Depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que tinha algo de estranho.

— Cadê seu amigo? — perguntou a Eric, tentando soar distraída.

— Qual deles? — o rapaz sorria, parecendo estar sempre de bom humor.

— Marvin — falou Blaise, sentando entre os dois. — Ele é um anti-social.

— Branco demais para o sol — justificou o outro, dando a entender que discordava.

— Prefere ficar andando por aí, deprimido e paranóico, do que se divertir.

— Ele me pareceu... Normal — falou com delicadeza.

— Ele é completamente neurado — continuou o negro, balançando a cabeça. — Resolveu se esconder dentro de sua concha de novo, o idiota.

— Também não é assim, Alex — conciliou Eric. — Ele não é _completamente_ anti-social, só não gosta de sol.

— Não sei como ele agüenta esse calor — respondeu o sonserino, rindo.

— Mas ele vai à festa hoje a noite? — perguntou, interessada em descobrir tudo possível sobre a estranha mudança na vida dos três.

— Está interessada? — implicou o rapaz, de forma protetora. — Pode desistir, Marvin não dá chance para ninguém. Ele só teve _uma_ namorada até hoje.

— Estou curiosa — respondeu, na defensiva.

— Certo, certo — debochou.

— Vou dar uma volta — a ruiva se levantou, sentindo-se ofendida.

— Não precisa ficar brava — falou o negro, mais alto, enquanto ela se afastava. — Não tem nada de errado em se interessar!

Ginny não deu atenção, seguindo em direção à calçada ensombrada. Deu alguns passos antes de resolver acender um cigarro, usando a varinha para garantir que acendesse. Respirou fundo antes de soprar a fumaça da primeira tragada, pensando sobre a estranheza de tudo aquilo.

Parecia que Draco tinha não apenas esquecido de tudo, mas também mudado muito. A personalidade descrita não tinha, de forma alguma, semelhança com o sonserino que estudara com seu irmão. Não tinha notado nenhuma diferença em Goyle, embora fosse surpreendente que pudesse tocar um instrumento. Blaise, especialmente, parecia ele mesmo, apenas mais autoconfiante sem ter que "disputar" as luzes da ribalta com o loiro.

Depois de alguns passos — e meio cigarro — resolveu sentar no trecho em que a praia e a rua eram separados por um muro de pedras. Grandes amendoeiras se inclinavam fazendo sombra, e ela de bom grado aceitaria o frescor. Só quando chegou mais perto que notou que mais alguém estava ali.

Um rapaz loiro parecia quieto e silencioso, observando o mar. Ele tinha papel e uma pena nas mãos, como se estivesse repetindo a paisagem ou procurando palavras para dizer o que sentia. Parecia pensativa, frágil, quase _filosófica_ a posição em que se encontrava. Sentiu a raiva aquecer seu rosto ao lembrar dos insultos de anos, mas a curiosidade era maior do que qualquer sentimento que já tivesse tido pelo garoto.

— Olá — falou, tentando parecer despreocupada.

— Olá — respondeu o menino, olhando-a e dando um meio sorriso. — Desistiu da praia?

— Muito calor – respondeu, olhando para o mar.

— Muito calor ou muita bagunça? — perguntou, observando-a com o canto dos olhos.

A garota riu, acenando com a cabeça. Nunca o tinha visto ser tão delicado.

— Os dois.

Ele acenou também, concordando.

— Me disseram que você não gosta de praia — falou, tentando puxar assunto.

— Hm. Não nessa época, muita agitação. Eu gosto muito de praia... Mas prefiro durante à noite. É mais fresco.

— Entendo — disse, sem saber o que responder. — Então por que decidiu morar aqui, se não gosta dessa agitação toda?

— Eu gosto daqui — falou, balançando a cabeça. — É um lugar simpático. Tem pessoas interessantes. Alex gosta daqui e eu não consigo imaginar como seria viver sem ter contato com ele.

Os olhos da grifinória se arregalaram com o comentário, e limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

— Você... _Gosta_ dele?

Para sua surpresa, o rapaz corou profundamente, mas não de timidez, e sim ao tentar se segurar para não soltar uma imensa gargalhada. Por alguns segundos ele ficou rindo e Ginny se sentiu sem graça. Sempre conseguia se fazer de idiota no momento crucial.

— Não desse jeito — respondeu, finalmente. — Alex sempre foi meu melhor amigo, um irmão para mim. Não poderíamos nos dar melhor, apesar de sermos tão diferentes.

— Desculpe — murmurou, sem jeito. — Desculpe, eu...

— Tudo bem — falou, ficando de pé. — Acontece.

— Eu não tinha o direito de ter perguntar algo tão pessoal.

— Nós nunca temos o direito de perguntar nada, mas, se não fosse assim, como poderíamos saber das coisas? — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Foi bom conversar com você. Nos vemos mais tarde, suponho?

— Certo — disse, a voz meio estrangulada.

— Então tá — e o loiro estava caminhando para longe.

Ginny não pôde tirar da cabeça a sensação que tinha perdido uma oportunidade de saber mais com uma pergunta idiota.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Só ao chegar em Bayland que Luna começou a entender por que as pessoas gostavam tanto de festa. Era realmente divertido se reunir — e cerveja trouxa era tão melhor que cerveja amanteigada! — e jogar conversa fora, ou dançar sem ninguém ficar apontando e rindo dela. Não que Luna se importasse com o que os outros pensavam; no fundo, gostaria de passar desapercebida.

Claro que Eric não permitia isso, ele parecia ter prazer em conversar com Luna e não a olhava como se estivesse dizendo coisas estranhas — mesmo que estivesse — então a menina descobriu que gostava de ter companhia. Allison tinha colado em Ginny, mas não havia ressentimento. Não era ciumenta e não achava nada demais a ruiva estar dando atenção para outras pessoas.

Depois de algum tempo — e algumas garrafas de cerveja vazias — as pessoas começaram a dançar. Luna continuava a murmurar a música por entre os lábios, feliz de observar a movimentação das pessoas. Allison e Johny faziam uma bela demonstração do que _não_ se deve fazer em público e Blaise dançava de forma extravagante. A única pessoa que continuava quieta era Draco, observando os demais, e sorria com satisfação.

Sem se preocupar muito, começou a dançar sozinha, levantando os braços no ar e os movendo ao contrário do resto do corpo. Alguém passou e lhe ofereceu mais cerveja, ela virou o copo. Estava muito calor e sentia muita sede. Pouco depois, notou que seu copo estava novamente cheio, e Blaise sorria para ela.

— Está se divertindo? — perguntou, com um sorriso imenso.

— Nunca tinham me perguntado se eu estava me divertindo em uma festa.

— Não é esse exatamente o motivo pelo qual damos festas? — perguntou, rindo.

— Ah, é verdade. Você tem razão. Mas, claro, também é por que festas são boas para tramar conspirações despercebido.

— Ah é?

— Claro. Foi assim que Scrimegeour, nosso antigo Ministro, contratou seu exército de Heliopaths.

— O que são Heliopaths?

— Criaturas de fogo — explicou, erguendo os olhos. — Muito poderosas, eles são mais mortais que Fiendyfire.

Os olhos do negro arregalaram estranhamente antes que ela continuasse a falar.

— Mas, é claro, eles podem ser exterminados por dementadores, logo, foi tudo inútil.

— Você não quer dançar? — ele respondeu com um sorriso. — E depois você pode me contar tudo que sabe sobre essas criaturas fascinantes.

— Oh, eu danço com você, mas você não tem Loser's Lurgy, tem?

O rapaz riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Aposto que não. Venha.

E, com um movimento da varinha, ele trocou a música do rádio. Todos pararam, surpresos, enquanto ele subia na mesa central da sala junto com a loira. O ritmo começou, lento, e ele a girou, virando-a para si. Não havia quase nenhum espaço entre os dois corpos e havia algo de cafajeste no sorriso do rapaz.

— Você só precisa me acompanhar. Consegue fazer isso?

— Acho que sim.

Então começaram. Não parecia ser uma dança simples, mas como toda boa corvinal gostava de desafios. Ele deu um passo em sua direção, sem sair do lugar, e sua perna foi para trás. Prevendo o que aconteceria, fez o mesmo com a outra, inclinando-se. O negro sorriu, parecendo um imenso felino pronto para o bote. Outros passos se seguiram, até que estivesse na beira da mesa. Com um assentimento da cabeça dele, repetiu os movimentos, deixando-o na mesma posição que estava antes.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso, girando-a com força, e ela notou que todos os observavam. Não deu a mínima, aquilo era divertido. Blaise a puxou novamente para junto de seu corpo, colando os dois e deslizando a mão pelas suas costas. Houve um momento em que se sentiu perdida, os olhos arregalando com o toque, mas tão subitamente como começou, acabou, e novamente ele começou o duelo de pernas. O sonserino a abaixou assim que se viu no canto novamente, fazendo-a jogar a perna bem para trás. Depois de algum tempo, percebeu que não estava _prevendo_ os movimentos, e sim o acompanhando, sincronizada por imagens que compartilhavam.

Os olhos dele jamais saíam dos dela, a não ser quando a girava. Ele a pegou com firmeza após uma das voltas, e automaticamente ela prendeu a perna em torno da cintura do rapaz, que a inclinou, respirando perto de seu pescoço, até que sua cabeça estava na altura dos seios jamais tocados de Luna. Prendeu a respiração, confiando, até que ele a levantou, deixando-a de costas para ele.

Blaise dançava com paixão, tinha que admirar isso. Mesmo que achasse dançar uma habilidade completamente sem propósito, era bom e divertido. Era simples e certo acompanhá-lo, as pernas se entrelaçando em uma costura sem fim. Seus corpos estavam colados, em um movimento uníssono. A dança os fazia mover em um só ritmo, de forma que julgava impossível acontecer fora dela. Novamente sentiu os dedos de Blaise subindo por seu quadril e sua cintu até encontrar suas mãos erguidas sobre a cabeça e usá-las para a fazer girar.

O ritmo se tornou mais intenso, fazendo-os se mover cada vez mais depressa. Não tinha medo de cair e confiava no rapaz de uma forma instintiva, deixando-o até passar o lábio por seu pescoço ao levantá-la. Era simplesmente natural que em uma música que passasse tanto sentimento, ele se sentisse inclinado a acariciá-la. Ele a girou uma, duas, três vezes seguidas, inclinando-a até o chão e puxando para si novamente.

Faltava ar para Luna conforme sentia suas pernas e as dele se tocarem, separarem e se confundirem sem errar os passos. Os olhos do rapaz eram intensos e ela tentava imaginar algo daquele mesmo exato tom. Sua voz parecia ter sumido quando ele lhe dirigiu um sussurro no ouvido.

— Você dança com naturalidade.

Tentou sorrir, mas ele não viu, girando-a novamente. Sentiu uma urgência de colocar sua perna em volta dele para obrigá-lo a ouvir a resposta, mas ele usou o momento para erguê-la completamente e girá-la fora do chão. Talvez estivesse tonta, talvez realmente tivesse desejado isso, pois ao pousá-la novamente no chão e a inclinar uma última vez, finalizando a música, deixou que a beijasse.

Não um mero toque de lábios, e sim um beijo intenso, como a dança que compartilharam. O braço de Blaise lhe segurava pela cintura e nunca tinha ficado tão surpresa. Lembrou de fechar os olhos, mas logo depois ele a levantou, e fez uma reverência para as pessoas que os observavam.

— Obrigado, obrigado — falou ele, com um sorriso de deboche. — Venha — complementou para ela, a puxando para a varanda.

— Você me beijou — ela falou, como se aquilo fosse uma novidade.

— E você me beijou de volta.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assentindo com a cabeça.

— Então nós queríamos o mesmo — ele falou, sorrindo.

— Eu gostei de dançar.

— Podemos repetir a dose a qualquer momento.

— Com o beijo?

— O beijo... Nós vamos repetir agora mesmo — falou, com um sorrisinho e a puxou para si.

x.x.x.x.x.x

— Quando você se sentir pronta, eu adoraria saber o que passou pela sua cabeça — falou a ruiva na manhã seguinte.

Seu rosto estava fechado e, pela primeira vez, tinha acordado antes de Luna.

— As mesmas coisas de sempre — respondeu, levantando a cabeça e apoiando o queixo nas mãos enquanto olhava o céu azul atrás da janela aberta. — Será que vamos encontrar Crumpled Horned Snorckraks na nossa viagem? Qual seria o efeito de misturar pó de gira— gira nas poções para ressaca? Será que seria eficiente?

— Desde quando você se importa com poções para ressaca? — perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Desde que descobri as bebidas trouxas. E essa cidade parece ter uma boa quantidade delas. Será que eles produzem álcool diferente de nós? Certamente é mais forte, ou talvez eles não sintam a diferença, talvez seja algo que afete mais os bruxos...

— O que eu quero saber é o que você achava que estava fazendo quando beijou Blaise Zabini.

— Eu achei que seria divertido. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém — falou, sorrindo.

— O que só piora as coisas! O seu primeiro beijo deveria ser especial, deveria...

— Ginny, eu não vou tentar ter conversas racionais com você antes do café, ainda mais sem sequer ter acendido o primeiro cigarro do dia.

A ruiva notou, desconcertada, que seu corpo também pedia nicotina. Nunca tinha notado o quão tinham se habituado aquele vício. A corvinal levantou, caminhando até a janela e usando a varinha para acender o cigarro. Respirou fundo, sentido o cheiro da nicotina invadir o ambiente, preenchendo o quarto, a despeito da fumaça sair pela janela, e se juntou à amiga, repetindo seus atos mecanicamente.

— Você não acha que o primeiro trago do dia é sempre o melhor? — falou a loira esticando-se à guisa de se espreguiçar. — Parece que meu corpo todo formiga.

— É o mais forte também — concordou. — Mas esse não era meu ponto, Luna.

— Também senti meu corpo formigar quando Blaise me beijou.

A frase da garota fez Ginny parar de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Não tinha realmente pensado no quanto aquilo era importante para a menina. Ou pensado realmente sobre o fato de que tudo aquilo era novidade para Luna. Tantas vezes enchera os ouvidos dela com seus dramas românticos e supunha que agora era sua vez de ouvir tudo antes de questionar seus motivos.

— Foi bom? — limitou-se a perguntar.

A loira acenou, os olhos arregalados mais sonhadores do que nunca.

— É bom, mas é tão difícil! — exclamou, sorrindo. — Você nunca sabe se está fazendo direito. Então eu resolvi fazer igual a quando estava dançando...

— O que exatamente isso quer dizer? — perguntou a garota, confusa.

— Oras, acompanhar. Quando você dança a dois, com um menino, ele deve te conduzir, você acompanha.

A ruiva riu, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— Você realmente queria beijá-lo? Me pareceu que ele simplesmente... Te beijou sem te consultar.

— Ele deveria ter me perguntado? — questionou, virando-se para a menina.

— Eu não sei — respondeu, honestamente. — Ás vezes sim, às vezes não, depende do clima do momento. O que eu quero saber é se você _queria_.

— Eu queria — respondeu, tornando a sorrir.

— Mas isso é loucura, Luna, estamos falando de Blaise Zabini!

— Eu sei. E pode não fazer sentido, mas era o que eu queria na hora.

— Ele não sabe quem ele é! Ele mal te conhece!

— Mas eu sabia. Você mal conhecia Michael...

— É diferente.

— Por quê?

— Michael não é um _sonserino_.

A loira meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de fazer qualquer tipo de comentário.

— Você já notou, Ginny, que você está colocando dois pesos e duas medidas? Não faz diferença a casa da pessoa, isso é um preconceito bobo. A escola acabou — ela recordou, parecendo firme. — Não fique rotulando...

— Mas é a verdade — respondeu, exaltada.

— Blaise é gentil e interessante e beija bem — defendeu a garota.

— Ele é um mulherengo.

A loira deu os ombros, sem se importar.

— Ele é intenso, como o sol do verão — então, olhando para a amiga, continuou. — Bem parecido com você, aliás. Vocês são intensos, sempre de cabeça quente, sempre movidos por uma força alucinada... E mudam de humor com a mesma facilidade que o tempo no verão por aqui. A manhã pode nascer ensolarada e a tarde trazer uma tempestade. Exatamente o que você está fazendo agora.

— Eu estou trazendo uma tempestade? — questionou, irritada.

— Uma tempestade de verão, uma causa simples, uma resposta difícil e, logo, logo você vai estar novamente de bom humor... Iluminando a todos nós.

— Você está querendo dizer que eu sou o verão? — perguntou, rindo.

— Claramente. Espere para ver — falou a loira, apagando o cigarro e saindo do quarto.

Ginny a seguiu, sem querer desistir da conversa, mas quando chegaram lá embaixo soube que era tarde demais. Allison estava na cozinha e Blaise estava parado ao lado dela, observando a corvinal se aproximar.

— Bom dia, _mon chérie_¹ — ele falou, galanteador e deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto. — Dormiu bem? Teve bons sonhos?

Luna deu uma risadinha, bastante feminina para seus padrões, antes de responder ainda sorrindo.

— Sonhei que estava caçando Zonzóbulos. Eu sempre quis caçar Zonzóbulos.

O moreno riu, inclinando-se, e Ginny não pode ouvir as palavras seguintes, mas algo ficou muito claro: sua amiga estava encantada e nada do que fizesse mudaria isso. Enquanto servia seu café, pôde ouvir o rapaz se despedir da corvinal com um beijo nos lábios.

E quem era ela para julgar, afinal?

**Nota da Autora: **¹ Eu _sei_ que é Ma Cherie. Mas perceba, o Blaise nunca soube francês, ele realmente está galinhando. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	4. Lovelines

**Capítulo 4 — Lovelines**

"_Eu te vi num sonho  
Te conheci num sonho"_

Todas os dias em Bayland pareciam seguir a mesma rotina: praia durante o dia, uma rápida chuva no meio da tarde e uma noite estrelada quase sempre acompanhada de uma festa. Aquela noite não havia nada de especial e a garota supunha que já não precisavam de bons motivos para festejar. Eram jovens, curiosos, e a vida era suave e interessante lá.

Todos estavam reunidos, com grande quantidades de bebidas espalhadas pelas mãos. Ginny tinha lhes dado um bom motivo para comemorar no dia seguinte: era seu aniversário. As meninas faziam planos em forma de fofocas, e os meninos conversavam sobre quadribol e bebiam cerveja.

— Podemos fazer um show para o seu aniversário — ofereceu Blaise, sorrindo.

A ruiva meneou com a cabeça mas, antes que respondesse, Allison tinha resolvido algo mais urgente para discutir.

— Você _precisa_ de um vestido novo!

A ruiva olhou para a corvinal, exasperada. Luna não conseguiu entender a lógica do olhar e resolveu continuar a andar pelos convidados, cantando baixinho. Uma mão firme pousou em sua cintura e, com alguma surpresa, percebeu que era Blaise.

— Não vai falar comigo? — ele perguntou, sorrindo felinamente.

— Olá — respondeu, distraída.

— Só isso? Olá? — o negro abaixou, colando os lábios aos dela. — Ou não quer mais saber dos meus beijos?

A loira o ficou fitando, sem saber o que responder. Não tinha a menor idéia de como deveria reagir em uma situação assim.

— Eu quero saber dos seus beijos, mas eu quero saber muitas outras coisas também — falou, finalmente. — Você sabe, por exemplo, qual a cor da casca de um Nargle? Eu adoraria saber, mas nunca achei as crias em um azevinho. Embora, claramente, estejam sempre infestados de Nargles, também são muito bons em se esconder.

O garoto a observava, não com uma expressão de quem a achava maluca, mas com um sorriso cordial.

— Eu quero saber mais de você, também — falou, sorrindo.

— Eu posso te dar boas dicas sobre como fazer chá de raiz-forte – falou, meneando a cabeça.

O negro riu gostosamente, abraçando-a pela cintura.

— Eu já mencionei que você é fantástica? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Eu não sou fantástica — corrigiu. — Os animais são fantásticos.

Blaise riu novamente, beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

— Você gosta de animais mágicos, então?

— Eles são fascinantes, não acha — falou, sua voz soando área. — Especialmente as espécies mais recentes, que ainda não conseguimos monitorar...

— Como assim?

— O Crumpled Horned Snorckak, por exemplo — seus olhos brilharam. — Eles são fascinantes! Seus chifres podem chegar a ter a altura de um homem adulto! E quantos usos diferentes eles podem ter!

E a loira continuou a falar sem notar que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava tagarelando. O assunto a enchia de paixão, de uma curiosidade incessante, o verdadeiro espírito de conhecimento da Corvinal. Menos ainda notou a forma intensa como o sonserino a encarava.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Era uma festa como qualquer outra e o que mais intrigava Ginny era a normalidade de tudo aquilo. Não conseguia entender como aquelas pessoas poderiam simplesmente não perceber que "Alex", "Marvin" e "Austin" não eram quem diziam ser. E, principalmente, o que teria acontecido para que os meninos tivessem perdido a memória?

Seus dedos apertavam firmemente a garrafa em sua mão, observando a todos tão discretamente quando poderia. Mais surpreendente que tudo era o fato que Blaise Zabini estava conversando com Luna e parecia, de fato, interessado no que ela tinha a dizer. Não via sinal de Goyle em lugar algum, especialmente não na sala onde todos estavam reunidos.

Já tinham planejado toda uma nova festa, supostamente para comemorar seu aniversário, no dia seguinte. Com direito a bebidas e bandas e, pela primeira vez, sentiu o coração apertar com saudades de casa. Uma reunião simples, com seus pais e seus irmãos.

Notou, de repente, que Draco a observava, sem jeito. Estivera com seu olhar perdido, lembrando de casa, e, por coincidência, na direção do rapaz. Sentiu sua testa ficar vermelha de vergonha e abaixou os olhos. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz se aproximou, puxando assunto.

— Eles nunca se cansam, mesmo — falou, dando um sorrisinho.

— Não entenda errado, eu gosto de festas, eu só... — ela abaixou a cabeça, imaginando que tipo de insulto ele jogaria ao saber seu problema. — Estou com saudades de casa.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos, franzindo a testa, antes de responder.

— Acho que isso soa certo — falou, dando de ombros. — Eu nunca senti saudades de casa... Meus pais... — ele pareceu um tanto desnorteado por um instante, antes de continuar. — Eu tenho certeza que eles me amam muito, mas sempre foi uma coisa meio distante, eu acho.

— Entendo — falou, sem saber o que pensar. Parecia muito claro para ela que Narcissa e Lucius tinham sido pais afetuosos, mas quem sabia do que "Marvin" poderia lembrar?

— Alex e Austin têm sido minha família desde os onze — falou, antes de dar um sorrisinho. — E, por mais que você duvide, somos apenas amigos.

A garota tornou a corar, balançando a cabeça firmemente. Tinha entendido perfeitamente bem da primeira vez e tinha que controlar sua língua se quisesse descobrir algo de interessante. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha que fazer as perguntas certas.

— Vocês se conheceram... Na escola?

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

— Éramos do mesmo ano em Salem.

A grifinória franziu a testa. Era fato notório que os três tinham se conhecido quando bebês, criados no mesmo circulo de convivência, embora supunha que os Estados Unidos, sendo um país muito maior, faria aquilo menos crível.

— Eu e Luna também éramos do mesmo ano em Hogwarts — falou, gratuitamente, incentivando a conversa. — Mas éramos de casas diferentes. Vocês tinham casas em Salem?

O loiro balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Todos os homens devem ser tratados iguais, independente do credo, raça, ou gênero — recitou, sério. — Seria ilegal ter separações.

A menina consentiu com a cabeça, sem saber o que mais dizer. Ultrapassava o linha do surreal ouvir Draco Malfoy falando algo tão... A favor da igualdade. A idéia de superioridade tinha sido à base de sua criação, seu motivo de orgulho. Tentou não deixar transparecer, afinal, aquele era, supostamente, Marvin Zaphs.

— É uma grande honra, claro, ser convidado para Salem. Eles são muito criteriosos com seus alunos e o ensino é bastante puxado, mas eu me divertia.

— Vocês jogavam trancabola? — perguntou, arriscando. Sabia que o quadribol não era muito popular na América.

— Não! — exclamou, parecendo quase ofendido. — Em Salem nós tínhamos equipes de Quadribol. Nada da falta de classe do trancabola.

— Ah, entendo. Vocês... Jogavam quadribol?

— Eu jogava — confessou, olhando para o outro lado. — Era apanhador.

A ruiva sorriu, tocando de leve seu braço, e ouviu as próprias palavras, incontroláveis.

— Você era um bom apanhador.

Ele a observou atentamente por alguns segundos, antes de ela emendar.

— Você é magro e apanhadores devem ser ágeis. E... Você observa as coisas também.

O garoto deu uma risada, abaixando a cabeça. Ginny se sentiu absurdamente patética, especialmente por ter certeza que tinha soado como um flerte. E ela _jamais_ flertaria com Draco Malfoy.

— Você me surpreende — ele falou, enfim. — Como a chuva no meio de um dia ensolarado de verão.

Foi a vez de a menina abaixar os olhos, sem jeito.

— É bom – ele falou, como se pedisse desculpas. — Eu gosto dessa intensidade.

Havia algo de terrivelmente errado na forma como ela se sentiu melhor ao ouvir isso.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Ginny precisava pensar e, definitivamente, o barulho infernal da república não era o melhor lugar. Seus passos a levavam em direção à areia, e tirou as sandálias, as escondendo sob um banco. A praia estava completamente vazia e ventava forte em direção ao Oceano Pacífico. Os sons da festa chegavam até ela como se viessem de muito longe, perdendo-se no espaço aberto à sua frente.

Havia uma sensação de paz muito peculiar perto do mar durante a noite, tão diferente da confusão de cores e pessoas que normalmente se espalhavam por toda a areia durante do dia. Seus passos não faziam barulho. Achou que conseguia ouvir a voz de Blaise ao fundo e imaginou o que Luna estaria fazendo enquanto o suposto Alex brincava de ser um popstar.

Tinha certeza absoluta que ficaria sozinha, todo mundo gostava demais de ouvir os meninos se apresentando para sair de dentro da festa e ir até ela. Sua cabeça parecia rodar com tanta informação. Não fazia o menor sentido nada daquilo. Os Malfoy tinham gastado uma parte considerável de sua fortuna — assim como a mãe de Zabini, e os Goyle — para garantir que o desaparecimento de seus filhos fosse amplamente divulgado no Mundo Bruxo, em todas as partes do mundo. Não era possível que ninguém mais tivesse feito a conexão entre os três jovens que surgiam do nada e os famosos meninos perdidos, como Rita Skeeter os chamara.

Quanto mais informações reunia, mais estranho tudo aquilo parecia. Todos os três pareciam plenamente convencidos de que tinham freqüentado o Instituto das Bruxas de Salem, a escola mais exclusiva de toda a América. De certa forma, era prático, pois os alunos de lá eram uma minoria tão absurda que seria quase impossível lembrar de alguém para confirmar ou desmentir a história. Eles tinham yearbooks¹ condizentes com a mentira, mostrando seus rostos e nomes juntos aos demais colegas de classe e, segundo Luna, o livro de Blaise tinha várias anotações à pena de diversos colegas desejando que "mantivessem contato" e chamando-o de "O Smith mais festeiro que já conheci".

Mas nada daquilo fazia sentido, pois sua memória dizia que, quando supostamente tinham se formados, Draco, Blaise e Goyle ainda estavam em contato com a família, viajando pelo Oriente. Aquilo cheirava mal, o tipo de mistério que Harry adoraria desvendar. Com uma dor surda, lembrou do ex-namorado com seu irmão e Hermione. tentando desvendar todos os mistérios possíveis.

Tinha horas que se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa ao deixá-lo. Não que tivesse esperanças de que fossem ter um bom relacionamento, que relevaria tudo o que acontecera mas porque sentia falta da amizade que Harry não tinha sido capaz de manter. E, naquelas horas, em que ele poderia ajudar tanto, não havia nenhuma forma lógica de contatá— lo sem parecer interesseira.

Sentou— se no chão, observando as estrelas. Sua mente começou a divagar conforme encarava o céu, lembrando do que Sirius tinha lhe explicado, tantos anos antes, quando se conheceram. Cada Black tinha o nome de uma constelação ou estrela. Seu dedo se ergueu no ar, tentando relembrar os desenhos que aprendera em Astronomia, tentando encontrar Andromeda – pobre Andromeda, tinha ficado viúva, perdido a filha e agora tinha uma criança para criar – ou Cassiopeia. Será que tinham tido alguma Cassiopeia? Alguma Black tão bela e vaidosa... Provavelmente perdida em alguma parte da árvore genealógica.

Queria achar Draco entre as constelações, mas lembrou-se da professora Sinistra dizendo que ficava tão ao norte que mesmo da Escócia era difícil vê-la. Tinham visto, claro, quando passaram pela Noruega. Luna ficara impressionada com a delicadeza do desenho de dragão no céu. Tão diferente da beleza direta e feroz de todos os Black, tão suave como... Como a beleza no rosto de Narcissa Black e de Lucius Malfoy. Que tinha se repetido no filho dos dois, e que se repetiria nos filhos de Draco.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que só quando ouviu a areia se remexendo percebeu a aproximação de alguém. A falta de luz a impedia de ver o rosto, mas o brilho que a lua fazia refletir em seus cabelos era inconfundível. Da mesma forma que nenhuma pessoa em Bayland tinha o cabelo da mesma cor e tom que ela — e os Weasley — ninguém também tinham aquele tom de loiro.

Seu coração deu uma remexida desconfortável conforme ela olhava para ele, e o rapaz abaixou, um sorriso semivisível agora que estavam próximos. Não o sorriso desdenhoso tão característico de Draco Malfoy. Mas, forçou-se a lembrar, aquele era Marvin Zaphs, e não tinha idéia de sua verdadeira identidade.

— Achei que estivesse assistindo ao show.

— Eu vejo Alex todos os dias, o tempo inteiro. Não é exatamente uma novidade.

Reparou que ele tinha algo em sua mão e tentou ver, curiosa. Um imenso galão estava encostado em sua perna. Ele seguiu seu movimento e riu, usando a luz da varinha para mostrar o que era.

— Vinho de baixa qualidade. A tradicional bebida dos recém— formados.

— Eu só vejo vocês bebendo cerveja.

— Hábito trouxa, você sabe. Ou talvez... Todo mundo se sinta mais másculo bebendo cerveja.

— E você prefere o vinho?

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

— Não, mas é o que tinha hoje. Eu tenho vinte e um anos e às vezes também sinto vontade de me embebedar.

Ele tomou um longo gole do galão e ofereceu para ela, que fez o mesmo apenas para mover suas mãos. Já tinha conversado sozinha com Draco, mas era a primeira vez em que estavam isolados daquela forma.

— E, você sabe, eu não sou exatamente o ser mais sociável do mundo.

— Marvin Zaphs, o menino deprimido — ela falou, bebendo um pouco mais. — Não é assim que Alex te chama?

— Alex diz que eu sou paranóico. É um tanto diferente.

— Por que ele te acha paranóico?

— Porque... Eu tenho idéias estranhas de vez em quando.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ginny sabia perfeitamente bem que idéias estranhas eram aquelas: os mínimos reflexos da sua memória alterada. Alternaram o galão de entre os dois, tomando longos goles. Tentava achar a linha do horizonte que separaria o mar escuro do céu noturno e ele olhava pra cima.

— Eu sinto com saudade... De umas coisas que não fazem sentido.

— Como o quê?

— Pedras — ele falou, parecendo sonhador. — Eu sinto falta de Stonehenge.

A ruiva ficou calada, segurando a vontade de sorrir e encará— lo, explicando tudo. Não podia perder a confiança dele, não se quisesse realmente descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

— Você já foi a Stonehenge? — ele perguntou.

— Só uma vez. É muito bonito.

— É forte e intenso! — parecia tão animado e ela achou que era seguro virar o rosto na direção dele, seus olhos brilhavam. — E tão grande, parece que se você voar até o topo da pedra você pode alcançar o céu.

Ele parou, subitamente, levando a garrafa à boca novamente e dando diversos goles seguidos.

— Eu nunca fui até lá — disse, de repente. — Eu nunca fui até a Europa.

— Como? — perguntou, genuinamente confusa.

— Eu nunca fui até Stonehenge e eu sinto falta de lá... Como se... Fosse em outra vida. Você acredita nisso, outras vidas?

A ruiva meneou a cabeça.

— Não sei. Nunca pensei realmente sobre isso.

— Eu sempre tenho essa sensação de que meu passado é muito maior do que realmente é.

— Eu sei do que você está falando.

O loiro acenou, tomando a frase como se ela sentisse exatamente o mesmo, antes de beber mais vinho.

— _Você_ sempre me dá essa impressão, Ginevra.

Seu coração deu um pulo imenso ao ouvir aquela frase. Por um lado, soava absurdamente romântica — ou talvez fosse só sua atração quase incontrolável falando — por outro, não se lembrava de jamais ter mencionado que seu nome de batismo era aquele.

— Eu?

— Quando te vi pela primeira vez... Achei que você não fosse real.

A ruiva franziu a testa, sem entender.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu sempre lembro dos meus sonhos. E eu te vi em muitos deles...

— Me viu?

— Bom, eu acho que sim... Só... Mais jovem.

— Como assim mais jovem?

— Mais menina. Mais criança. Não sei...

Ele olhou diretamente no rosto dela.

— O mesmo formato dos olhos. Mas sua testa tinha menos marca de expressão. O mesmo sorriso, o cabelo. O mesmo cabelo. Não tenho dúvida quanto a isso. Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa com esse tom de vermelho no cabelo. Tão flamejante, tão... Vivo.

— E o que você sonhava?

O sonserino deu os ombros.

— Coisas estranhas. Coisas que não fazem muito sentido, talvez... Tão desconexo.

A grifinória limpou a garganta e quando falou sua voz soava melodiosa e ao mesmo tempo como se implorasse.

— Conte para mim.

Ele olhou novamente para o céu, como se procurasse uma forma de explicar aquilo.

— Você... Tinha outros como você, sempre. Mas nenhuma garota, sempre homens. Com o mesmo tom de cabelo, isso é. E você vestia um uniforme... Preto. Bom, a maior parte era preto. Não eram coisas especificas, só você andando, você voando, você rindo... Em vários lugares. A não ser...

— A não ser? – ela estimulou.

— Às vezes eu te via como se você fosse criança. Com um monte de livros. Com um livro estranho nos braços, parecendo tão triste... Tão diferente de você mesma. Você muito pequena, olhando para mim, irritada.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo. Ginny sentia como se ele pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo: era claro que a mente de Draco lutava contra o feitiço imposto e mostrava a ele durante os sonhos flashes de sua vida real.

— Eu sempre anoto os sonhos... E, de repente, tive muitos seguidos. E então você apareceu aqui. Foi um susto e tanto.

Ela o observava, quase hipnotizada. Aquilo era absolutamente fantástico, um progresso inegável. Quando ele abriu a boca novamente ela se assustou com o tom arrastado de suas palavras.

— Eu achava que você não existia.

Ele tomou mais alguns goles do vinho antes de passá-lo para ela, que bebeu também. Suas mãos tremiam com a tensão e um pouco escorreu pelo canto de sua boca.

— Eu claramente existo.

— E isso faz tudo ainda pior.

Ele a olhou, parecendo corado mesmo na escuridão da praia. O vento zumbia em seus ouvidos, e ele enterrou as mãos na areia.

— Por que pior?

— Eu... Sonhava tanto com você que comecei a procurar mulheres que parecessem com você. Você me parecia... Perfeita, em seus pequenos gestos. E ao mesmo tempo completamente inatingível. E não era minha culpa que eu não pudesse te ter: você era só um sonho... Mas agora você é verdade, e eu sei que eu nunca terei a menor chance. Afinal, por que uma mulher como você, daria atenção para um cara como eu?

— Por que não? — ela falou, com um fio de voz. — E se eu quisesse dar atenção?

— Por que ia querer? — ele insistiu, limpando as mãos.

— O que tem de tão especial em mim?

Ele a olhou de perto, sem conseguir conter o impulso de colocar a palma da mão no rosto da garota, e sua voz era rouca e arrastada como em Hogwarts quando ele respondeu.

— Você... É absolutamente bela... É feita de... Seda e fogo.

Aquilo era demais até para ela. Sem saber exatamente o que a impulsionava, ela suspirou, aproximando-se mais do rapaz, e depois disso, como em um salto cósmico, estavam se beijando. Ginny não sabia — não queria saber — o quanto daquilo era Draco Malfoy, o quanto era Marvin Zaphs. O que sabia é que precisava beijá-lo, desesperadamente, e se não o fizesse coisas terríveis aconteceriam.

Ele a beijava, claramente com tanta vontade quanto ela sentia. Havia força demais naquele ato, uma coisa diferente na forma como os dedos dele entrelaçavam nos fios de seu cabelo e a puxavam mais para perto. Não importava quem ele era ou quem pensava ser. _Aquele_ beijo era verdade.

**Nota da Autora:**¹ Yearbook é um livro que os americanos fazem na escola, uma reunião de fotos de cada turma, em diferentes momentos do ano-letivo.

Talvez eu devesse avisar que esse é, também, cronológicamente, o capítulo mais antigo da fic inteira. O primeiro a ser escrito. Espero que esteja coerente com o resto, e com tudo, honestamente. xD

Agradecimentos à Lety que deveria fazer um cadastro no para eu poder responder decentemente. xD


	5. Be Careful With What You Wish

**Capítulo 5 – Be Careful With What You Wish**

"_E você tinha cabelos vermelhos, super vermelhinhos"_

— Marvin? Marvin seu grande im— be— cil, onde você... — a voz de Blaise soava muito forte sobre o som das ondas.

Os dois se separaram rapidamente, e Draco limpou a garganta antes de falar.

— Aqui! — acenou com a mão. — Você ficou tão empolgado com Lovegood que Ginevra ficou largada.

O negro vinha com a varinha erguida, e a expressão em seu rosto era claramente maliciosa.

— Ah, quanto cavalheirismo, Marvin. Eu fico mais feliz a cada dia por você ser tão tímido ou não sobraria nenhuma mulher para mim.

O rosto do loiro corou sob a luz da varinha e ele fechou a cara.

— Fico feliz que eu não atrapalho seu potencial de amante latino.

— Essa é a ordem natural das coisas, meu amigo — respondeu o sonserino, rindo. — Marvin é o romântico e Alex é o Don Juan. Sempre foi e sempre será assim.

Como nenhum dos dois pareceu ter nada a dizer sobre o assunto, ele continuou.

— Allison está procurando por você. Na verdade, ela está tendo chiliques por que você saiu com o galão de vinho. Ou talvez seja simplesmente porque você está longe demais.

O garoto resmungou alguma coisa completamente inaudível antes de caminhar deixando a ruiva sozinha com o negro na praia.

— Weasley, Weasley — ele soava quase completamente como ele mesmo em Hogwarts, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. — Você andou seduzindo meu amigo?

— O que faz você pensar isso?

— Marvin costuma ser muito reservado.

— Ao contrário de você — alfinetou, aborrecida pela interrupção.

— É preciso ter um equilíbrio em uma dupla, Ginevra.

— Então você se torna o palhaço e ele se torna o poeta, é isso?

— Marvin, poeta? Céus, isso está me soando muito sério. Agora, eu gosto da idéia de ser um palhaço.

Blaise sorria abertamente, de uma forma calorosa e bela, e Ginny conseguia entender perfeitamente bem o que Luna tinha visto nele.

— Ele é... Muito diferente de você.

— É uma bichinha.

A ruiva riu, balançando a cabeça em discordância.

— Não me pareceu, cinco minutos atrás.

O negro assobiou e depois voltou a sorrir.

— O quê? Ele estava te fazendo mulher antes de eu chegar?

— Não chega a tanto.

— É um brocha mesmo.

— Alex, ele mal conseguiu _me beijar_ antes de você começar a berrar.

— Lerdo.

— Cauteloso, eu diria.

— A cautela é para os fracos.

— Muito grifinório da sua parte.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, como se achasse que aquilo quase fazia sentido.

— Espero que isso não seja uma ofensa — ela deu os ombros.

— Depende o ponto de vista. Eu era da Grifinória.

— Ah, claro, obrigado por _me_ comparar a _você_. Afinal, eu sou o gênio do momento.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, sem querer discutir mais.

— Que seja.

Ela se preparou para voltar, mas ele a interrompeu apenas com a voz.

— Não brinque com os sentimentos dele.

Era como se tivesse ido de encontro a uma barreira de puro gelo.

— Ele gosta de você, Marvin.

— Parece que sim... Ou ao menos, da idéia que tem de mim... Ele gosta da mulher com quem ele sonhou... De mim, não sei.

O sonserino deu a volta, ficando novamente de frente para ela.

— Ele te contou sobre os sonhos?

— É o que eu acabei de dizer, não é? Por quê, qual o problema?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, claramente surpreso.

— A primeira vez que te viu, a primeira coisa que ele me disse... Foi pra jamais te contar sobre os sonhos.

— Por quê?

Blaise deu os ombros.

— Marvin é paranóico, eu já te falei isso. E é sério.

— Ele me contou voluntariamente.

— Ele está se abrindo com você.

— É o que parece.

— Mesmo que seja à base de vinho... Isso é alguma coisa.

Ela o olhou, intrigada.

— O quão raro isso é?

— É melhor você ter certeza do que você quer com ele. Da última vez que ele se abriu... Terminou muito mal. E se terminar mal de novo... Eu não acho que vá ter uma próxima vez depois.

Os dois se olharam longamente.

— Você acha que eu vou partir o coração dele?

A simples idéia de que ela partisse o coração de _Draco Malfoy_ era absolutamente risível. Por que a partir do momento que Draco lembrasse de seu passado, negaria qualquer tipo de atração ou sentimento por uma Weasley e então seria _ela_ quem ficaria de coração partido e chorando pelos cantos.

De novo.

— Ele sonha com você há anos, meses. E mesmo sem ter feito Adivinhação, eu não sou idiota. Isso não é normal.

— São só sonhos — respondeu com um suspiro.

— Essa é a parte onde eu começo um monólogo sobre a Rainha Mab?

A ruiva o olhou, sem entender, e ele riu.

— Ah, qual é, Ginevra, nunca ouviu falar de Romeu e Julieta? Shakespeare? A história de amor mais famosa do mundo? Tudo começa com um sonho...

Com um arrepio na barriga, ela lembrou de como seu pai tinha lhe dado o livro trouxa com a história dos dois amantes em seu aniversário de catorze anos. Luta. Sangue. Suicídio. Amor impossível. Amantes sob a estrela adversa.

Balançou a cabeça, lentamente.

— Bem, pelo menos as famílias de vocês não são inimigas mortais — falou o negro rindo, antes de se dirigir à rua.

Com um frio que não tinha nada a ver com o vento, ela o seguiu, desejando não pensar no terrível presságio que Blaise lançara contra os dois.

x.x.x.x.x.x

— Vocês sumiram ontem à noite — falou Luna, olhando para a amiga.

— Nós nos beijamos — confessou a ruiva, sentando em frente ao espelho.

— Bom, já estava mais que na hora

— Ele disse que sonhou comigo.

— Imagino que tipo de sonho.

— Antes de eu chegar.

A loira sorriu tolamente, olhando para o teto como se pudesse ver o céu lá fora.

— Isso. É romântico.

— Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy.

— Não, estamos falando de Marvin Zaphs. É muito diferente.

— Em tese. Ele é o mesmo, só mais retraído.

— O que faz muita diferença.

— Não o faz outra pessoa. Céus, Luna, ele me atormentou por anos. O pai dele...

— Eu não esqueci. Mas, Draco ou Marvin, ele continua não sendo Lucius.

— Mas continua sendo a doninha Malfoy.

— Você me parecia muito à vontade com ele.

— Eu fico. E isso é tão estranho.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, contemplando a estranheza daquilo tudo.

— Como ele pode ter sonhado comigo?

— Bom, a memória pode ser recuperada, você sabe.

— A preço da loucura, sei sim. Mas ele me parece perfeitamente são.

— Tanto quanto pode ser uma pessoa que acredita ser outra.

— Bom, sim. Mas ainda assim...

— O sub-consciente dele lembra de você, da escola talvez.

— Não que ele tenha alguma vez me dado muita atenção.

— Não seja ridícula. Você namorava Harry Potter, era a menina mais conhecida da escola.

— Não me lembre disso.

A corvinal deu os ombros.

— Quando vocês se viram pela primeira vez?

— Você estava lá.

— Não. A primeira vez.

A ruiva suspirou, fechando os olhos.

— Na Floreios e Borrões. Ele apareceu, do nada, implicando com Harry. E eu, claro, fui salvar meu príncipe encantado e corajosamente pus as mãos na cintura da maior maneira Molly Weasley que consegui e o mandei deixar Harry em paz.

— Tipicamente grifinório.

— Ah, não me aborreça, Luna.

— E o que ele disse?

— Ele usou aquela voz terrivelmente arrastada para dizer "Potter arranjou uma _namorada_."

— Ah, o ciúme.

— Ciúme? Ele nem me conhecia, Luna. E eu sou uma Weasley.

— O que não quer dizer nada para Marvin.

— Mas dizia tudo para Draco Malfoy.

A amiga balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que falar. Depois de alguns segundos, a ruiva continuou.

— Ele não podia estar com ciúmes, era a primeira vez que me via. Ou podia?

— Eu estava apenas implicando com você.

— Passando tempo demais com Zabini, eu diria.

— Talvez esteja, mas ao menos estou feliz.

— Com uma pessoa que nem sabe quem é.

— Eu não sei quem eu sou, por que devia querer isso dele?

— Havia alguma coisa nos olhos de Draco antes de me beijar. Algo estranho... Uma consciência diferente. Algo... Não sei.

— Ele gosta de você.

— Ele nem sabe quem é.

— Ele não precisa saber quem é pra gostar de você.

— Eu preciso que ele saiba onde está entrando.

— Isso, não o impede de gostar de você.

— Mas... Tão rápido?

— Não é como se vocês tivessem se conhecido ontem.

— Quase isso.

— Você complica demais, Ginny.

— Você simplifica demais.

— Eu acredito que ele goste de você.

— Como poderia gostar? — suspirou. — Ele mal me conhece. Pouco sabe do meu passado, quem eu fui, quem eu sou, o que eu fiz... Tem tanta coisa que ele não sabe...

— Bem... _Eu_ acredito que é possível olhar nos olhos de alguém e entender que a vida será impossível sem eles.¹

— Foi assim com Blaise?

A corvinal negou com a cabeça.

— Então... Com outra pessoa?

— Com ninguém.

— Da onde você tirou isso então?

— Meus pais. Papai costumava dizer... Que só a voz da minha mãe já fazia seu coração pular uma batida. Que a companhia dela era tudo que ele podia desejar.

— Nunca imaginei...

— E então ela morreu. E, nas palavras que ele mesmo escreveu, sua alma ficou desolada, solitária e perdida.

O silêncio se instalou sobre as duas. Luna raramente falava dos pais, ou da mãe enquanto viva, menos ainda do efeito que isso teve na vida dela e Xenophilus.

— Ele não costumava ser tão excêntrico. Nem de longe. Minha mãe podia ser inovadora, mas tinha os pés no chão. Ela cuidava de mim com o mesmo cuidado que você cuidava das suas bonecas... E do meu pai, também. Mas então ela foi embora... E por dias ele chorou, sem sair do quarto. Eu tive fome, muita fome. Fome demais. Mas, felizmente, eu podia colher frutas maduras no pomar. E quando ele voltou... Não era mais o mesmo.

"Tinha mechas brancas em seu cabelo que não tinha antes. Os fios, que já tinha, pareciam se multiplicar. Seu olhar ficava perdido o tempo inteiro. E ele começou a se dedicar cada vez mais a revista... Cada vez menos a mim. E eu... Eu passei a desenhar o tempo inteiro. Ele escrevia os artigos do The Quibbler, eu... Ficava ali."

"Eu sei que é possível ser rápido assim, simples assim. Mas não vai ser fácil. Nunca é, Ginny."

x.x.x.x.x.x

— Eu não posso fazer isso — falou Luna, aleatoriamente, no meio da noite.

Estava tudo quieto, e não havia nenhuma festa acontecendo na cidade. As meninas estavam jogando Monopoly² na sala e Ginny tinha acabado de sair do banho quando ela anunciou isso.

— Do que você está falando?

— Continuar vendo Blaise, Alex, que seja. Não posso.

— Eu achava que isso era óbvio.

— Não é certo, eu me sinto como se o enganasse, como se estivesse colocando pó de Zonzóbulo na comida dele.

Viu a ruiva revirar os olhos, mas estava acostumada a descrença de Ginny. Levantou da cama, decidida.

— Eu vou até lá.

— Agora? — perguntou a outra, surpresa.

— Eu não sou nenhuma grifinória — lembrou, olhando para a amiga. — Preciso ir enquanto tenho coragem.

Viu que a ruiva a estava encarando com surpresa e calçou as sandálias.

— Eu vou com você.

— Não precisa.

— Mas eu quero — falou, parecendo irritada. — Quero garantir que vai ficar tudo bem.

A corvinal deu os ombros, vendo Ginny colocar um vestido básico e colocar as sandálias.

— Estou pronta.

As duas saíram do quarto e falaram que "iam dar uma volta". Nessas horas, Luna adorava o fato de ser considerada fora da realidade, ninguém estranhava que quisesse dar uma volta às duas da manhã. Seguiram em silêncio até a porta da república dos meninos, e Luna decidiu bater na porta.

Após alguns segundos, Jonhy apareceu, parecendo confuso com a aparição das duas. Sua cara estava amassada de sono.

— Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Hm... Alex está? — perguntou a loira, sorrindo distraidamente.

— Erm... Eu vou chamá-lo — falou, deixando as duas sentarem na sala.

Após alguns minutos, Blaise apareceu, parecendo completamente desperto. Ginny olhou para os dois limpou a garganta.

— Posso pegar um pouco de água?

O negro acenou, ainda parecendo curioso. A ruiva saiu pela porta, deixando os dois sozinhos, e Luna suspirou, fazendo seu melhor ar sério.

— Eu não posso mais sair com você — falou, olhando para o teto, ao invés de para o rapaz.

— Luna, são duas da manhã. Você veio até minha casa as duas da manhã para me dizer que não pode mais sair comigo?

A garota balançou a cabeça solenemente, ainda observando os cantos do teto.

— E você poderia, ao menos, me dizer de onde você tirou essa brilhante idéia?

— A casa é propensa a ter Heliopaths.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— O quê?

— Heliopaths. Você está vendo os cantos do teto? Eles acumulam muita poeira. E, com todos aqueles equipamentos musicais ligados, eles ficam felizes com barulho, os Heliopaths. Barulho e poeira.

Ele segurou a mão dela, sorrindo.

— Eu posso limpar os cantos do teto.

A loira balançou a cabeça, arregalando os olhos.

— E onde eles vão viver?

— Eles podem viver em qualquer lugar, pelo que me importa — ele deu os ombros. — Tem algum motivo mais razoável que esse para você não querer sair comigo?

A menina suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

— Esse é o problema. Você quer motivos razoáveis. Mas eu não sou razoável. Então, você não pode continuar comigo ou você vai acabar se apaixonando por alguém não razoável.

— Se eu tiver que me apaixonar por você, Luna Lovegood, eu vou me apaixonar sendo você razoável ou não. Eu gosto quando você não é razoável.

— Você não entende — ela falou, sorrindo levemente. — Eu sou Luna, a Loony. Eu acredito em coisas que as pessoas duvidam.

— Nada de errado com um pouco de fé, eu adoraria ter...

— Eu uso brincos de rabanetes, e cordões de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. Eu nunca tive amigos até os catorze anos. A não ser Ginny, mas nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos bebês e engatinhávamos pelo quintal, à procura de gnomos. Eu sempre achei curiosa a forma como ela gostava de jogá-los, você não deve fazer isso com eles, são criaturas poderosas. Então teve uma vez que ela...

— Luna — ele chamou a atenção dela, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

— Você está vendo? Eu não consigo manter o foco. Minha atenção é como uma borboleta, eu não sei conversar como uma pessoa comum...

— Eu adoro borboletas, então.

A loira começou a gargalhar e se sentou no sofá.

— Eu sempre achei que você fosse muito macho.

Ele riu também.

— Eu sou — e ele a beijou, com uma intensidade que Luna nunca tinha esperado.

Os lábios dele se arrastavam sobre os seus, e a língua do rapaz explorava a sua com mais força que delicadeza, como se aquilo o alimentasse de alguma forma.

— Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? —falou, quando se separaram, e sua voz estava mais sonhadora que o normal, o ar parecia faltar.

— Eu ouvi cada palavra — ele respondeu, se aproximando dela novamente. — Eu _sempre_ ouço cada palavra das suas conversas, mesmo que sem sentido. Eu gosto da sua excentricidade.

— Você está falando isso agora...

— Eu gosto que você possa subir em cima da mesa no meio da festa e dançar mesmo que todo mundo fique te olhando. Eu gosto da forma como você balança seus braços...

— Você gosta que eu não te dou atenção — ela respondeu, sensatamente.

O rapaz começou a gargalhar e ela sorriu também.

— Você sabe, sim, ser razoável — respondeu, ainda rindo. — Eu gosto que você não se deixa abalar por nada.

— Eu fui amiga de Harry Potter — justificou, sorrindo.

— E eu _gosto_ de te beijar — respondeu, antes de beijá-la novamente.

Era como se todo o mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo. Toda a racionalidade que tinha levado o Chapéu Seletor a colocá-la na Corvinal pareciam ter desaparecido, pois a reação imediata de seu corpo foi puxá-lo para perto. Era como se seus braços pertencessem a outra pessoa, conforme apertava as costas do rapaz. Sentiu uma de suas mãos usar suas pequenas unhas para arranhar a nuca de Blaise, que soltou um gemido contra sua boca, imediatamente apartando os lábios dos seus.

Ela nunca tinha experimentado aquilo, o arrepio que tomou conta de sua espinha quando ele mordeu a lateral de seu pescoço. Tinha sentido calafrios de medo, mas aquilo era diferente, seu corpo parecia esquentar enquanto suas costas pareciam tomadas pelo gelo. Luna o beijou ainda mais intensamente, sem em nenhum momento pensar que estava se amassando com o cara que tinha dito que não sairia mais. Seus dedos, incitados pelos beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço, começavam a arranhar as costas do sonserino, puxando sua camisa para cima.

— Eu acho tão _excitante_ a forma como você não liga para nada — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela riu.

— Você está tentando me seduzir?

Ele riu debochadamente, beijando-a novamente entre o pescoço e o ombro, fazendo-a se remexer.

— Você, _definitivamente_, sabe ser razoável.

Ela riu, beijando-o com vontade novamente. Ele a puxou mais para perto, colocando-a sobre seu colo e passeando com as mãos em suas costas. Luna sentia como se fosse derreter, e havia algo de muito sólido embaixo de suas pernas. Não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro quando o rapaz mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha ou quando ele desceu apressadamente por seu pescoço, passando a beijar seu colo. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então se deixou guiar pelos instintos, que gritavam que Blaise precisava ficar mais perto de si, e puxou a cabeça do rapaz contra seu corpo. A boca do negro estava entre seus seios e ele passou delicadamente a língua no espaço livre entre um e outro.

A garota prendeu a respiração conforme o rapaz colocava uma das mãos sob seu seio esquerdo, sustentando-o para que pudesse beijá-lo por cima do tecido leve. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e o puxou mais para perto antes que um "ham ham" os interrompesse.

Johny estava parado na porta de entrada, claramente vindo da rua, e olhava os dois, incomodado.

— Vocês não podem arranjar um quarto?

— Ótima sugestão! — respondeu o menino. — Vem.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Luna levantou e se deixou levar. O sonserino a estava abraçando por trás, o volume entre suas pernas ficando claro ao ser apertado contra seu corpo. Ele beijava sua nuca, conduzindo-a, e tudo que a loira queria era ficar a sós novamente. Aquilo era mais gostoso do que chá de raiz-forte.

Os dois entraram no quarto e aproveitou para acender a luz com um aceno de varinha. Viu que o menino estava levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Algum problema?

— Meninas costumam preferir a luz apagada.

— Mas com a luz apagada não dá pra ver — respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela se aproximou, encostando-o na porta e o beijando com desespero. Aquilo era tudo que precisava fazer, beijar, beijar e tocar e provocar, para que ele tocasse nela daquela forma estonteante novamente. As mãos de Blaise estavam em sua cintura, puxando-a para perto.

— Definitivamente, não — falou, antes de andar, levando a garota até a cama.

Ela deixou seu corpo cair sobre o colchão, puxando-o com as pernas. Não sabia de onde vinham aquelas atitudes e suspeitou que talvez estivesse sob a influência de algum Aquavirus Maggots. Deixavam as pessoas confusas daquela forma. O rapaz estava sobre ela, beijando sua boca, e tudo que conseguia pensar era em arrancar a camisa dele e arranhar as costas.

Sentiu os beijos de Blaise tornarem a descer pelo seu colo e sua respiração ficou mais forte com a tensão. Ela queria aquilo, queria aqueles beijos e, por mais que soubesse exatamente onde aquilo chegaria, não estava preocupada. Tudo tinha uma primeira vez e nunca tinha entendido por que as pessoas achavam que isso era tão _diferente_, tão _importante_. Era só mais uma experiência.

Os dedos do negro começavam a puxar as alças de seu vestido e viu seu seio ficar descoberto. Achou particularmente curiosa a expressão do rapaz, como se tivesse acabado de ver um pacote de Delícias Gasosas. A boca dele abaixou lentamente e ela sentiu uma espécie de cosquinha quando ele deslizou com seu lábio inferior pela pele rosada. Sentiu sua garganta abrir, sua voz saía sem que conseguisse controlar. Aquilo era absolutamente fantástico, era como se sua consciência estivesse completamente desligada de seu corpo. Sabia que Blaise estava beijando seus seios e que havia algo se intensificando dentro de si. O rapaz tinha uma das mãos segurando firmemente o seio que beijava e a outra passeando por dentro do outro lado de sua blusa.

Sentiu que ele se movia, puxando a outra alça, e logo seus dois seios estavam expostos. Queria que ele continuasse e puxou a cabeça do rapaz contra si, incentivando-o a beijar mais. Aquela sensação era tão suave, tão difusa, e ao mesmo tempo parecia absurdamente intensa. Os lábios do sonserino estavam tocando levemente seu mamilo e aquilo era muito diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse experimentado. Era leve, como as asas das borboletas.

Então era isso: tinha borboletas em seu estomago. E sorvete, definitivamente, estava completamente gelado. Tinha a impressão que aquilo era ansiedade, mas não poderia ter certeza. Ansiedade nunca tinha feito parte das sensações que conhecia. Agora sim, sabia: ansiedade é estar esperando por algo. E ela estava esperando que aquilo ficasse mais intenso.

Como se conseguisse ler seus pensamentos — será que conseguia? Alguns diziam que Heliopaths davam esse poder as pessoas, e aquele lugar provavelmente tinha Heliopaths —, o rapaz começou a passar a língua por seu mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sugá-lo. Sentiu sua boca se abrir em algo entre um suspiro e um gemido e achou fantástico como seu corpo reagia. Aquilo era prazer, afinal, o motivo pelo qual as pessoas achavam importante fazer sexo. O que mais poderia sentir? Estava curiosa.

A intensidade aumentou ainda mais e Luna sentiu que algo em seu corpo mudava também: estava novamente quente e parecia _molhada_. Algo parecia estar crescendo dentro de seu peito e aumentando, no mesmo ritmo em que ele aumentava a força com que sugava seu seio. Era bom, delicado, e ao mesmo tempo não era bom nem delicado: era angustiante. Queria mais, sempre mais daquela coisa.

Os beijos de Blaise começaram a descer por sua barriga e ela se revirou, rindo alto. Ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo, e ela se sentiu muito alegre. Aquilo era engraçado e bom e dava uma espécie de prazer misto. Ele a beijou e Luna não conseguiu não pensar que não tinha muita certeza do que deveria fazer. Nunca tinha se preocupado em saber essas coisas — qual era a chance de alguém pensar em tocá-la como mulher antes de seus trinta anos, de qualquer forma? —, então decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era simplesmente acompanhar.

Fez peso sobre o rapaz ao seu lado, deitando-o na cama. Ele pareceu achar graça daquilo, mordiscando seu ombro. Então ela beijou o pescoço, passando a língua pela pele que parecia tanto com chocolate. Olhando para a barriga do sonserino, tinha a impressão que se a mordesse seria tão bom quanto uma barra da Dedosdemel. _Parecia_ uma barra da Dedosdemel. Mas o gosto era salgado, ao invés de doce, sem ser de forma alguma desagradável.

Seguindo sua lógica própria, Luna abaixou a cabeça, lambendo os mamilos do rapaz. Blaise começou a rir, descontroladamente, o que não a fez parar.

— Isso faz cócegas — ele falou, sorrindo para ela.

— Cócegas é bom — respondeu, continuando.

— Eu tinha um pufoso quando era pequeno. Ele me fazia cócegas.

A mente de Luna imediatamente ficou alerta com a informação aleatória, mas, antes que conseguisse perguntar algo, o rapaz já tinha levantado a cabeça, levando-a de encontro aos seus seios. Ela soltou um gemido, mas quase imediatamente ele tinha parado, deitando-a novamente e tornando a beijar sua barriga enquanto as mãos a livravam de toda a roupa.

— Isso também faz cócegas — ela o avisou, sorrindo.

— E isso, faz cócegas? — perguntou o rapaz, com um sorriso felino.

O negro abaixou a cabeça, passando a língua lentamente pela virilha direita dela. Sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e algo pulsar dentro de si. Todas aquelas descobertas pareciam particularmente interessantes.

— Faça isso de novo — pediu, encantada.

— Nem precisava falar — respondeu, inclinando a cabeça e repetindo o gesto na virilha oposta.

— Isso é mais divertido que caçar Blibbering Humdingers — ela murmurou, estremecendo. — Você poderia fazer isso até amanhã.

O rapaz riu com gosto antes de replicar.

— Isso é apenas o começo — falou, sorrindo. — Você sabe, Luna, eu tento ser um cara decente.

A loira o olhou, estranhando o comentário.

— O quê?

— Eu tento ser um cara decente, eu juro que eu tento, mas eu sempre acabo sendo o cara que acaba a noite com a cabeça entre as suas pernas.

Luna riu do comentário dele com gosto e ele sorriu para ela daquela forma felina e sensual que costumava usar em cima do palco. Era como se ela fosse uma presa deitada na cama, e ela sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha mesmo antes que ele abaixasse a cabeça, provando não ser um cara decente.

Aquilo era suave e maravilhoso e tão enlouquecedor quanto comer algo com essência de gira-gira. Ela não entendia bem a forma como ele movimentava a língua e sua curiosidade aguçada a fazia se perguntar como exatamente um membro tão peculiar poderia causar aquelas sensações. Era fantástico, e cada vez mais podia entender por que raios as pessoas gostavam tanto de se envolver. Aquele era o prêmio, sentir seu corpo formigar, sua garganta se abrir e sua voz soar completamente esquisita. Seus dedos agarraram automaticamente na primeira coisa que acharam — os cabelos de Blaise — e era como se seu tato nunca tivesse sido tão intenso.

Teve tempo de perceber que estava sendo bastante barulhenta, mas não notou que seu corpo se retesava. Seus olhos estavam fechados e descobriu que não conseguia abri-los. E, então, do mesmo jeito que tudo começara a se tornar mais real e mais físico, as coisas começaram a voltar ao seu estado normal. Luna abriu os olhos para descobrir que o teto parecia balançar e imaginou que estava tonta. Só não sabia se aquilo era normal.

— Você soa tão bem — ele murmurou, beijando seu pescoço.

— Como você faz isso? — perguntou, honestamente curiosa.

Ele deu os ombros, beijando-a na boca. Seu corpo parecia mais mole, mais próximo do sono, mas ela tentou aprofundar os beijos. Afinal, imaginava que deveria repetir tudo, era mais seguro quando não se sabe o que está fazendo. A loira o deitou na cama, mordendo seu pescoço instintivamente. A garganta de Blaise fez um som profundo de aprovação e ela achou que estava no caminho certo.

Desceu os beijos pelo corpo dele, parando para passar a língua pelo umbigo perfeito do rapaz. Sempre tinha achado umbigos engraçados: imaginava que se conseguisse soltar o nó feito toda a parte interna do corpo estaria à mostra. O umbigo de Blaise parecia um caroço de cereja.

Ao abaixar mais, ficou confusa. Puxou a cueca dele para baixo, ajudando-o a se livrar do resto da roupa, e então segurou firme no músculo enrijecido. Ouviu o negro soltar um gemido e observou, curiosa. Nunca tinha visto um pênis de verdade. Era estranho e curiosamente imponente. A pele negra era marcada por veias grossas e saltadas e a ponta parecia ligeiramente mais avermelhada. Ficou observando por um tempo e imaginando o que deveria fazer. Sempre tinha ouvido falar, por alto, de se "chupar um cara", mas o sonserino tinha apenas lambido e tinha sido maravilhoso.

Continuava indecisa, ainda segurando firme, até chegar a conclusão que talvez fosse diferente em meninos. Podia tentar os dois, claro, e ver ao que ele reagia melhor. Luna tinha herdado da mãe o gosto por experiências. Colocou a língua para fora, deslizando lentamente de cima para baixo, achando curioso o gosto que sentiu. Então, novamente, subiu, ouvindo-o suspirar. "Melhor tentar outra coisa", pensou, e abriu a boca, tentando colocar o máximo possível dentro de si. Logo percebeu que era impossível. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que "engolir" fosse apenas forma de falar.

Tentou sugar de levinho, completamente incerta, e o rapaz soltou um gemido rouco e usou as mãos para levantar sua cabeça. Ficou se perguntando se tinha feito algo de errado, para ele querer que parasse.

— Se você continuar, não vou conseguir fazer mais nada — falou, ainda rouco.

— Ah, está bem — respondeu, arregalando os olhos. — Mas o que mais você quer fazer?

Ele riu alto e pegou um objeto curioso da mesinha ao lado da cama. Ela o observou rasgar o pacote, mas não conseguiu controlar a língua.

— O que é?

Blaise ergueu a sobrancelha e respondeu com uma nova pergunta.

— Você é virgem, Luna?

Ela assentiu, sem dar muita atenção.

— O que é, afinal?

— Uma camisinha — respondeu, simplesmente. — Um preservativo — continuou ao vê-la continuar intrigada. — Serve para evitar filhos.

— Hm. Deviam ter dado uma para a Sra. Weasley. Ela teve filhos demais.

Ele riu e concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber com o que concordava.

— Seja quem for essa, e eu suponho que seja a mãe de Ginny, uma não adiantaria. Você tem que jogar fora depois de usar.

— Ah, certo. E onde coloca?

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela.

— Deixe eu te ensinar — e a fez apertar o bico com a ponta dos dedos. — Primeiro, tire todo o ar. E depois, você coloca aqui — ele a posicionou, ajudando-a de leve. — Agora você rola para baixo, até acabar.

Ao acabar, Luna admirou seu trabalho. Parecia ainda mais esquisito vestido com aquele plástico. Supôs que fosse coisa de trouxas.

— Vem aqui — ele pediu, a puxando para cima.

Os dois se beijaram longamente e Luna começava a se perguntar quando ele pararia. Queria experimentar mais, saber mais, sexo parecia interessante. Então Blaise a fez se erguer um pouco e, ao puxá-la de volta, sentiu uma dor curiosa. Era ruim e ao mesmo tempo não era. Parecia haver alguma resistência e ao mesmo tempo deslizava. Prendeu a respiração, mas não conseguiu abaixar mais.

— Abra mais as pernas — orientou o sonserino, falando com calma. — A dor vai passar.

Ela separou mais os joelhos um do outro e, como ele esperara, conseguiu chegar mais para baixo, ficando mais próxima de realmente sentar no colo dele. A dor tinha aumentado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia absolutamente certo. Como se completasse um espaço que não deveria estar vazio.

Após alguns segundos, a dor diminuiu novamente e ela tornou a pensar sobre o que fazer. Nunca tinha contado com estar por cima. Deveria se mover para cima e para baixo? Para um lado e para o outro? Ou nenhuma dessas coisas? Será que poderia machucá-lo? Era melhor experimentar de tudo, afinal. Então, começou a se erguer um pouco e baixar novamente. A reação do rapaz foi positiva e parecia que estava cada vez mais confortável. Fez isso algumas vezes, até que sentiu uma dor completamente diferente: uma dor de querer mais. Ela reconheceu aquilo de quando puxava um pedaço de pele do canto da unha, mas era muito, muito melhor.

Então, tentou mover seu quadril da esquerda para a direita. O rapaz soltou um novo gemido, mais intenso que antes, e achou que a melhor coisa a fazer era continuar. Luna tinha gostado de como a voz dele soava quando gemia. Também gostava daquela sensação curiosa que tinha ao se mexer. Talvez devesse tentar fazer círculos. Será que conseguia fazer círculos? Tentou algumas vezes, mas não achou que tivesse fazendo certo. O rapaz estava novamente quieto, com os olhos bem fechados e uma expressão de concentração imensa.

— Não sei como fazer isso — falou, então. — Você pode me ensinar?

— Você está indo bem — ele respondeu, mas colocou as mãos na cintura dela, abaixando-a. — E aprende rápido.

Blaise a deitou e ela o sentiu deslizar levemente para fora. Seus sentidos reclamaram, mas em pouco tempo ele tinha voltado ao seu lugar, agora deitado sobre ela.

— Levante mais as pernas — pediu, ajudando-a a posicioná-las. — É melhor.

— Hmmm — respondeu, concordando.

Ele começou a se mover, primeiro mais devagar e depois mais rápido. Parou, respirou fundo e ela percebeu que era mais incômodo ficar parado. O sonserino voltou a se mover, e agora ele fazia círculos, e era maravilhoso. Não sabia com o que comparar aquela sensação. Blaise se movia cada vez mais rápido e ela sentia sua respiração ficar ofegante.

Depois de alguns minutos o rapaz aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, apenas para gemer alto e ficar estático. Luna achou curiosa a cara dele, de dor e satisfação mescladas. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar se tinha feito aquela mesma expressão. Ele deitou por cima dela, respirando fundo. Concluiu que aquela coisa de sexo era mesmo legal, divertido, mas muito cansativo. Sua respiração continuava meio bagunçada e depois de um tempo ele saiu de cima dela, deitando ao seu lado e olhando para cima.

— Melhora, com o tempo e a prática — ele falou, sorrindo.

— Isso é gostoso — Luna respondeu, em sua natural sinceridade. — Mas eu achei esse final o menos gostoso.

Ele riu, embora ela tenha notado que seu ego tinha ficado abalado.

— Melhora depois — reafirmou, fechando os olhos. — Quando você acostumar, vai relaxar mais... E então vai ser realmente bom.

— Jura para mim?

— Juro — falou, abrindo os olhos e a beijando — Depois o sexo em si vai ser como foi quando eu estava com a minha boca aqui — falou, tocando a pele entre suas pernas.

— É mesmo? — perguntou, curiosa. — Foi engraçado! Como se meus pés não fossem nunca mais tocar o chão!

— É mesmo?

— É. E eu só queria tirar os pés do chão mais vezes, com você.

— Isso pode ser arranjado — ele respondeu, dando um risinho malicioso. — Em uns cinco minutos.

A loira caiu na gargalhada e ele a beijou com vontade enquanto ela esperava para ver o chão sumir novamente.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Ginny sentia que o mundo inteiro tinha tomado cores surreais quando viu Luna passar, arrastada por Blaise em um abraço. Ela podia ter _jurado_ que a amiga tinha dito que não se envolveria, mas parecia que ela tinha outras idéias em mente naquele momento. Ficou alguns segundos encarando seu copo d'água, antes de resolver se sentar na sala: não gostava da idéia de simplesmente ir embora. Não tinha visto mais ninguém em casa, a não ser os dois, aparentemente atracados dentro do quarto. Não sabia exatamente como Luna tinha saído de uma menina sem traquejo social para uma garota indo para o quarto com um cara com quem tinha acabado de dizer que não teria mais nada — estranhamente, aquela parecia uma mudança positiva.

Estava sentada há algum tempo no sofá, olhando para os objetos masculinos que compunham a "decoração" da sala, quando alguém entrou no cômodo. O rosto de Draco estava claramente sem graça e ela se lembrou nitidamente da última vez que o vira e o que tinha acontecido. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e se amaldiçoou por saber que sua testa possivelmente tinha virado uma imensa mancha vermelha.

— Oi — ele falou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Oi — não sabia como reagir.

Das outras vezes, tudo tinha continuado como um relacionamento naturalmente, mas, de alguma forma, não achava que fosse ser assim com Draco.

— Sem querer ser grosso, mas provavelmente já sendo... O que você está fazendo sozinha na sala às duas da manhã?

— Eu vim com Luna — respondeu, suspirando.

O loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda observando a sala vazia.

— Ela está com Alex — continuou, e ele deu uma risadinha.

— Onde? No quarto dele?

A ruiva meneou a cabeça e o rapaz tornou a rir.

— É provável.

— Você vai ficar esperando? — falou, entrando na sala. — Aposto que vai demorar.

— Não tem problema — disse, respirando fundo. — A menos que você queira que eu vá embora...

— Não! — ele exclamou, ficando corado em seguida. — Fique o quanto quiser.

A grifinória abaixou a cabeça, sem querer testemunhar o quanto ele estava sem jeito.

— Eu sinto muito pelo outro dia — falou, de pé ao lado do sofá. — Eu não devia ter te beijado daquele jeito, eu não sei o que deu em mim...

Parte de seu cérebro só conseguia pensar no quão surreal era todo aquele comportamento vindo de Draco Malfoy. Não conseguia visualizá-lo pedindo desculpas. Aquele era um feitiço muito bem feito e o tinha tornado mais cordial, mais humilde, mais todas as coisas que nunca fora. Por outro lado, Blaise parecia intocado, e se possível ainda mais dado a posar do que antes.

— Eu te beijei também — sussurrou, depois de alguns minutos. — Eu te beijei antes.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Você estava com pena. Eu estou ficando maluco, sei disso, e você estava com pena. Eu não quero beijos de pena. Eu não quero sua pena.

— Não seja ridículo — retrucou, ficando de pé. — Você não está ficando maluco e, obviamente, não tenho pena de você. Você é quem tem pena de mim — acusou.

— Por que eu teria pena de você?

— Eu sou pobre, tenho um monte de irmãos, minhas roupas não são maravilhosas — respondeu, recitando tudo que já tinha ouvido dele antes da perda de memória.

— Por que eu deveria me importar? — perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

Depois de alguns minutos, lembrou que aquele era Marvin, e não o Draco como ela conhecera.

— Você tem dinheiro — respondeu, cansada. — E eu não tenho pena de você só por ter visões.

— Sou um profeta — ele zombou, novamente usando o sorriso debochado que tinha sido típico de sua adolescência.

— Eu não tenho pena — repetiu, chegando mais perto. — E não me arrependo.

O loiro sorriu para ela, desta vez com honestidade, e sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem. Aquela nova versão dele era tudo que poderia desejar. Tentou se lembrar que não deveria pensar daquela forma, mas a voz dele a impediu.

— Se não me beijou por pena, por que foi, então?

— Eu quis — murmurou, confessando tanto para ele quanto para si mesma. — Eu quis beijar você. O momento, a luz, as palavras... Era tudo perfeito.

Novamente o rapaz estava corado, mas levantou o rosto e falou diretamente com ela.

— Tem uma outra coisa que eu não disse — revelou, os olhos firmes e brilhantes. — Ninguém me contou, mas eu sei, e é sobre você.

— O que houve? — perguntou, sem saber se deveria esperar uma revelação ou um momento de romantismo extremo.

— Você tem pavor de cobras — falou, sorrindo para o chão. — Eu lembrei disso, essa noite. Você costumava ter pavor de cobras nos meus sonhos... É verdade?

Ginny engoliu seco, lembrando da imensa figura do Basilisco morto no chão, e acenou com a cabeça. Era visível o quanto ele tentava lutar contra o feitiço e, por um momento, ela temeu o que aconteceria se voltasse a lembrar de tudo.

— Você é a única coisa com que eu lembro de sonhar — confessou, colocando a mão no rosto dela de leve. — É tudo sobre você.

Esquecendo tudo que tinha se prometido, Ginny chegou mais perto, tocando o rosto dele também. Os olhares se encontraram e pela primeira vez pensou que cinza não era uma cor tão fria assim.

— Eu não tenho pena... Eu só tenho medo que você não seja real.

— Te garanto que sou — e ele se aproximou dela, beijando-a profundamente.

Era como se o mundo rodasse em volta dos dois. Como se tudo tivesse parado. Como se nada mais existisse a não ser aquele frio em sua barriga e os dedos de Draco em seu pescoço. Não tinha como fugir daquilo, simplesmente não se pode fugir do que se quer de verdade.

**Nota da Autora:** ¹ Luna recita trechos de Bernard Cornwell.  
² Monopoly é a versão americana de Banco Imobiliário.


	6. Show Me Love

**Capítulo 6 — Show me love**

"_Você roubou todas as estrelas  
Que colei no meu teto  
Super brilhantes, em cima da cama  
O girassol" _

Parecia quase irreal que na noite seguinte não houvesse uma festa programada. Pelo que Luna podia lembrar, em quase um mês na cidadezinha tinham ficado sem festas por menos de meia dúzia de dias. Era um povoado de filhos de ricos ou pessoas com ocupações excêntricas, sem a formalidade e os horários tão rígidos dos britânicos. O mais estranho, talvez, fosse que ninguém fizesse muitas perguntas sobre essas coisas. Era subentendido que os jovens ali acreditavam estar desfrutando de umas merecidas e longas férias, como se estudar fosse alguma espécie de fardo terrível.

Mas o mais fantástico de tudo aquilo, sem dúvidas, era o fato que os três ex-sonserinos tinham conseguido não serem desmascarados. Luna não tinha a menor duvida que realmente não sabiam quem eram, mas isso não fazia das coisas mais simples. Fosse quem fosse que tivesse feito aquilo, era um trabalho detalhista e bem feito.

Mais certeza do que isso, só que Bayland tinha adormecido a racionalidade das duas. Sabia que estava se envolvendo e tinha certeza que Ginny também estava mais emocionalmente ligada em Draco do que queria confessar. Os dois andavam conversando muito e tinha visto até trocarem alguns carinhos, embora não soubesse até onde aquilo ia.

Talvez Blaise estivesse mais informado do que ela, ou talvez simplesmente achasse que aquilo tinha futuro, porque convidou todos os três para um jantar. Era o típico encontro duplo: duas meninas amigas, dois rapazes amigos e a esperança que as coisas saíssem o melhor possível.

Luna não se importava muito com o rumo que tudo aquilo ia tomando. Sua amiga parecia feliz e a corvinal definitivamente gostava das múltiplas sensações e sentimentos que Blaise conseguia lhe passar. Então, ficou feliz em aceitar o convite, como qualquer outra desculpa para experimentar mais daquela sensação curiosa e inesperada que vinha a cada beijo do rapaz.

— Boa noite — ele falou, sorrindo, pronto para fazê-la se sentir mais leve.

— Boa noite — respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo e oferecendo a face para que o sonserino a beijasse.

— Luna — ele falou, quase como uma exclamação, antes de tocar seus lábios de leve. — Eu não vou prometer muito, porque nem eu nem Marvin somos cozinheiros maravilhosos, mas a gente fez nosso melhor.

— Nós trabalhamos feito elfos-domésticos — completou o loiro, entrando na sala da república, claramente vazia. — Alex cismou que ele mesmo faria tudo para vocês. Só falhou em me informar que eu teria que participar.

— Não te causou nenhum mal — respondeu o negro, rindo.

A loira se aproximou do outro rapaz, tocando de leve seu braço, à guisa de cumprimento, e em seguida viu que a ruiva tocava nas mãos do rapaz de leve.

— Desde que não tenham usado Heliopaths para cozinhar, está tudo bem para mim — declarou, sorrindo.

Tudo parecia tranqüilo conforme os dois levitavam tudo para a mesa da sala, que parecia estranhamente deslocada no meio de todos os instrumentos, aparelhos pseudo-eletrônicos e o grande sofá. Blaise tinha garantido a presença de uma garrafa de vinho de qualidade muito superior àqueles que vinham bebendo nas festas e distribuiu a todos antes de erguer sua taça.

— Ao que vamos brindar? — perguntou Ginny, sorrindo.

Luna pôde ver que sua mão esquerda tocava de leve a do loiro.

— Você sugere alguma coisa? — questionou o negro, olhando em volta.

— Às novas descobertas? — sugeriu a corvinal, sorrindo.

— Isso. Que sejamos sempre abençoados com essas pessoas maravilhosas que desvendam os mistérios do mundo e as pessoas ainda mais maravilhosas que entram em nossas vidas para nos contar sobre eles! — falou Blaise, entusiasmado, olhando diretamente para Luna.

— Eu achava que Marvin que era o romântico — alfinetou a grifinória, mas o sonserino apenas sorriu.

— Eu tenho uma boa motivação — respondeu, depois de beber mais um gole. — Eu e Marvin agora temos musas maravilhosas para nossa arte!

O loiro corou profundamente, olhando para seu copo sem fazer nenhum comentário, e, mais uma vez, Luna viu que Ginny tocava seu braço com suavidade. Sorriu internamente: se aquilo não era um romance, ela já não sabia mais o que um romance era.

Embora, pensando bem, talvez nunca tivesse sabido mesmo. Mas qualquer uma dessas preocupações sumiu de sua cabeça quando seus olhos reencontraram os de Alex e sentiu seus lábios se entreabrirem, prontos para serem beijados pelos dele mais uma vez.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Luna tinha conhecido pouca coisa a respeito de relacionamentos e certamente não conhecia o namorado profundamente, mas nem por isso deixou de ficar surpresa com a intensidade do rapaz ao encontrá-la na noite seguinte. Tinham vindo, ela e Ginny, por curiosidade. Nenhuma das duas poderia imaginar o que viria a seguir.

— Por que vocês estão vestidas desse jeito? — ele perguntou no momento em que abriu a porta.

— Por que vocês não foram à festa? — retrucou Ginny, indo direto ao ponto.

— Vocês foram à festa? — perguntou, os olhos arregalados. — Vocês disseram ontem que não iam! Que tinham _coisas_ para arrumar, que estavam pensando em ir embora!

— Nós mudamos de idéia — respondeu a loira, dando de ombros.

— E nem resolveram avisar? — questionou, ainda firme.

— Você tinha dito que ia — lembrou a corvinal, mantendo a calma.

— E VOCÊ TINHA ME FALADO QUE IA EMBORA! — ele respondeu, a voz se alterando. — Você vai _embora_ e não deu _a mínima_ para o que eu poderia pensar disso! Não se preocupou com o que eu ia sentir!

— Não precisa de tudo isso — argumentou a ruiva, mas ele a ignorou.

— Eu não perguntei sua opinião, _Weasley_.

A ruiva cruzou os braços, saindo do cômodo e deixando os dois sozinhos.

— Nós ficaríamos fora uma semana — respondeu a corvinal. — Não é tanto assim.

— Pode não ser _para você_! Para mim é muito tempo, Luna! Você diz uma semana, Ginny diz duas e eu não posso deixar de pensar que é de uma vez por todas!

— E se fosse você, indo em turnê?

— É diferente, eu ia te querer lá...

— Você acha que eu tenho que ir atrás de você, mas não faria o mesmo — falou, magoada. — Isso é um conceito tão... Machista.

— Você _quer_ ir embora! — acusou, irracional.

A loira balançou a cabeça, irritada.

— Não coloque palavras em minha boca.

— O que mais você quer que eu pense? Você vem, janta comigo, me beija, deita comigo, e a primeira coisa que diz quando acorda é que vai embora! Você está fugindo!

— Do que eu estaria fugindo?

— De alguém te aceitar pelo que você é! De um relacionamento. Das conseqüências!

— Eu estou fugindo, Bl... Alex? — perguntou, tão tensa que corria o risco de errar os nomes. — Eu tenho que voltar para casa uma hora. E a escolha é sua se vai querer seguir em frente com isso ou se vai fingir que não foi nada.

— Eu _nunca_ faria isso — retrucou. — Mas eu não posso largar minha vida por você, não é tão simples.

— Nem eu te pediria isso — respondeu, mais calma. — Algumas coisas precisam passar.

— Desculpe por ser tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar — ele respondeu, a ironia pesando em sua voz.

— Não há o que desculpar — falou, ignorando o tom. — A gente acaba se envolvendo... Mas não podemos querer mudar o mundo por isso.

— Por que não? — perguntou, irritado. — Por que nós temos que ser algo para o mundo? Por que o mundo não pode ser algo feito para nós?

A loira sorriu, remexendo no girassol preso em seus cabelos.

— Você mudou muita coisa em mim — respondeu, tentando ser sensata. — Mas tem coisas que nada pode mudar... — a garota levantou os olhos para ele, sorrindo enigmaticamente. — Você não quer que eu te mude.

— O que você quis dizer? — perguntou, ainda irritado.

— Você não quer saber o que eu quero dizer — falou, olhando para o nada. — E nem adianta eu te contar.

— Eu _quero_ saber!

— Eu te avisei, há semanas atrás, que você não deveria se apaixonar por mim. Você não me conhece, Alex. Você sabe tão pouco... Eu também não queria me sentir assim a respeito de você, porque não é justo.

— Nada é justo em relacionamentos — ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Que filosofia toda é essa?

— Não é filosofia, é a verdade. Eu gosto de aprender, sempre mais, cada vez mais, de saber, de procurar a verdade em cada coisa. O mistério me fascina, e se eu ficasse aqui, parada, só me entregando a esses sentimentos que você me traz, eu estaria perdendo um monte de outras coisas.

— É isso que eu sou para você? Um aprendizado, uma curiosidade? Um mistério?

A loira sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Ele ficou ainda mais irritado, embora ela não tivesse idéia do que poderia ser tão ruim no que ela disse.

— Eu quero _mais_ Luna. Eu quero você, não ser mais um mistério!

— E o que você quer, afinal? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Eu quero que isso seja de verdade. Eu quero que você ceda, eu quero ceder. Eu quero encaixar minhas motivações nas suas. Eu quero... Uma chance de verdade, mais do que ser simplesmente o sabor do seu verão.

— Ainda não é realmente verão — ela falou, e ele fez um gesto com a mão, ignorando-a.

— Se vocês decidirem voltar para a Inglaterra, eu vou com você. Pelo menos por um tempo. Conhecer seus pais...

— Não — respondeu simplesmente.

Não poderia deixar Blaise ir daquela forma, tão despreparado, de volta para casa. Seria um erro terrível e possivelmente o trauma seria tão grande que ele não voltaria a lembrar de nada, nunca.

— Você não me leva a sério — falou, e agora estava visivelmente nervoso, mas de uma forma fria. — Então pode ir embora da minha casa. Eu não vou ser um brinquedo na sua mão. Eu não estou mais nessa só para me divertir.

— Como você quiser — respondeu tranqüilamente.

E sem mais uma palavra, a loira saiu pela porta, em direção à noite fresca. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Uma parte de si estava dolorida, como se tivesse sido machucada. Outra achava que tinha sido a melhor decisão a tomar. Ela sabia, embora ele não soubesse, que, se sua memória voltasse, ele jamais a aceitaria como companheira. Era um dilema infindável e talvez não houvesse uma única resposta certa. Talvez não houvesse nenhuma resposta certa.

Era como um círculo, sem começo e sem fim, sem tempo ou sentido. Todas as escolhas eram tão diversas, poderiam dar em tantos caminhos diferentes que ela não sabia o que poderia escolher. Talvez fosse a situação perfeita para ela, o momento de desafiar todo o sentido. De criar o que quisesse. De escolher diferente do padrão.

Mas não, ela tinha tomado uma decisão em uma linha de pensamento que não era a sua. Ela tinha seguido o conselho que sua amiga vinha lhe dando desde o começo: não entre nessa. Curioso que resolvesse fazer isso justamente quando Ginny estava fazendo justamente o que a tinha alertado para não fazer. Talvez tivesse um prazer secreto em ser do contra. Ou, talvez, não quisesse mais acreditar no que todo mundo duvidava.

Porque qualquer um duvidaria das chances de qualquer um daqueles relacionamentos darem certo nas circunstâncias normais. E ela não era diferente, não nesse aspecto. Acreditava bem mais que os outros, é verdade, mas, ainda assim, não acreditava completamente. A chuva começou a cair e a garota não se preocupou em apertar o passo.

Não tinha nada esperando por ela na república. Não tinha nada esperando por ela na Inglaterra. O que esperava por ela estava em todo e qualquer lugar, a pesquisa, a sabedoria. E nunca duvidara que relacionamentos eram uma forma de conhecimento, de si e dos outros. Só que tinha aberto mão daquele aprendizado, ao menos por hora.

Não havia nada de tão fantástico em Blaise que a fizesse se arriscar tanto.

Ou nisso Luna queria acreditar.

Nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que mente para si mesma, mas parecia que, ao abrir as portas para sentir todas aquelas coisas, tinha também aberto a porta para a mentira. E a mentira, naquele momento, era dizer que não era nada demais.

E tão rápido quanto tinha decidido que ia embora, ela se arrependeu. Mas, pelo que tinha visto de Blaise nas últimas semanas, ele não estaria tão pronto para perdoar. Ou esquecer. Então, era melhor trabalhar naquela mentira e fazer dela uma verdade.

x.x.x.x.x.x

A ruiva bateu na porta de um dos quartos de leve, vendo a luz sob a porta. Torceu para que não fosse Goyle que estivesse em casa: mudando ou não de nome, ele continuava igualmente tapado. A simples tentativa de conversar a deixava mais estressada do que a perspectiva de uma prova do Snape. A fama de burro do suposto Austin Miller era tão grande quanto a que o ex-Comensal tinha em Hogwarts. Jonhy e Eric passavam muito tempo o imitando e implicando com ele, que apenas estalava a língua sem dizer absolutamente nada. E nem Allison nem Sara sabiam explicar o motivo pelo qual Josie vivia tão grudada nele, como se tivessem sido colados magicamente.

Para seu alívio, o rosto que apareceu na fresta foi muito mais pontudo e pálido. Draco abriu um sorriso ao vê-la, escancarando a porta. Ginny não pôde deixar de reparar que ele estava sem camisa e parecendo completamente à vontade.

— Eu... Queria companhia — ela falou, tentando não ficar vermelha. — Luna e Alex...

— Eu consigo ouvir com a porta fechada — ele riu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, os gritos de Blaise ecoando por toda a casa e a voz sempre sonhadora de Luna o respondendo com o maior tom de irritação que sua personalidade permitia.

— Entre — falou o loiro, dando espaço para ela.

— Não quero te atrapalhar.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto ela entrava, muito sem jeito.

— Eu estava fazendo uma coisa. Queria mesmo te mostrar.

Ela olhou em volta, não vendo nada no quarto que não fosse a varinha em cima da cama. Um vaso com um girassol estava na janela e teve certeza que aquilo _não_ era uma das adições dele à decoração do lugar.

— Eu tive outro sonho essa noite — continuou o sonserino, sorrindo. — Infelizmente, você não aparecia nele.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito. Para um cara tímido, ele sabia ser muito galanteador. Sua mente ficou em completo alerta. Os sonhos de Draco pareciam ser a chave para descobrir o que aconteceu e trazê-lo de volta.

— Mas era lindo, e eu _precisava_ reproduzir aqui.

— O que você sonhou?

— Eu estava voando — ele começou, sorrindo. — Não com uma vassoura ou coisa assim. Simplesmente voando entre as estrelas e tudo mais. E então eu resolvia explorar uma constelação... E as estrelas brilhavam mais e mais. E eu conseguia ver o desenho perfeito delas. E então eu acordei.

A ruiva o olhava, sentindo-se um pouco desapontada. Tinha esperado que esse sonho o trouxesse mais lembranças de sua vida passada, mas aquilo não lhe dizia nada. Absolutamente nada.

— Parece ter sido bonito — falou, tentando não soar desapontada.

— Então eu dei uma olhada nos meus livros antigos para lembrar como eu poderia fazer isso.

Com um aceno, apagou as luzes do quarto, mas o cômodo ficou completamente às escuras. Algo brilhava no teto, e quando ela levantou os olhos seu queixo caiu. Quatro pontos brilhantes formavam uma cabeça quase como um trapézio, e as demais seguiam como uma linha serpenteante. Ele sorria pra ela sob a luz falsa das estrelas, e seu coração pulou algumas vezes antes de disparar. Draco estava perto demais dela.

— É... Lindo — murmurou.

— Obrigado. Eu tive algum trabalho fazendo a poção para que brilhassem no escuro, me tomou praticamente o dia todo. Conjurá-las, claro, era a parte fácil. Mas a poção era complicada e eu nunca fui muito bom com poções...

"Errado" pensou Ginny, forçando-se a controlar a língua. Como Harry e seu irmão vivam reclamando, a única pessoa que tirava notas melhores que Draco em Poções era Hermione — e, quando Slughorn virou professor, Harry, com a ajuda do livro de Snape.

— Ficou perfeito.

Ele sorriu para ela em agradecimento e seu coração pareceu se desintegrar. Aquilo era completamente surreal.

— Você sabe que constelação é essa? — perguntou delicadamente.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Ela me parece absurdamente familiar... Mas eu não consigo lembrar o nome dela, nem achá-la em nenhum dos meus mapas.

Ele tornou a acender as luzes, puxando um pergaminho imenso do meio de seus livros espalhados. Abriu sobre a cama o grande mapa do céu e os olhos da garota correram imediatamente para o lugar onde sua memória dizia que estava a constelação.

Não havia nada.

Nenhuma das estrelas que formava a constelação de Draco aparecia no mapa, apesar de todas as demais estarem devidamente nomeadas, em uma letra bem-cuidada, todas as constelações em torno devidamente representadas. Ginny se impressionou com o nível de detalhismo de quem tinha alterado a memória do rapaz.

— Chama-se Draco — ela falou, desenhando com a ponta da varinha o lugar onde estariam as estrelas. — E ficaria aqui. Talvez eu possa de mostrar em um mapa emprestado.

— Eu queria saber por que ela não está no meu mapa — falou, parecendo aborrecido.

— Deve ter sido alguma distração, Marvin, não se preocupe.

Ele olhou para ela por um instante, antes de sorrir alegremente. Com a varinha, apagou novamente as luzes. As estrelas falsas brilharam sobre suas cabeça e Ginny sentiu seu estomago revirar. Não conseguia deixar de pensar como aquilo era romântico. Draco se aproximou mais dela, colocando a mão sobre a sua.

— Obrigado pelo esclarecimento.

— Não foi nada — falou, forçando sua voz a sair.

— Foi sim. Foi importante pra mim — sussurrou o rapaz.

Os olhos acinzentados dele brilhavam em sua direção, com determinação. Uma parte de sua mente insistia em lhe dizer que aquilo não era certo, que aquele era _Draco Malfoy_, o garoto que havia perturbado a vida dela e de seus amigos por toda a escola. A outra parte lhe avisava que logo estariam se beijando, seu coração pulando com a simples possibilidade de isso acontecer. E não sabia direito o que desejar, mas não havia mais tempo nenhum. O nariz dele já encostava de leve no seu e tudo que fez foi fechar os olhos de deixar seus lábios se encostarem.

Aquilo era completamente intoxicante. Não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a forma como os lábios dele encostavam nos seus. A mão direita de Draco subiu pelas suas costas, provocando arrepios. Uma parte de sua mente entrou em alerta imediato: tinha tido experiência o suficiente com aquele tipo de comportamento com Michael, Dean e até mesmo Harry; a tentativa de amolecê-la para que a situação evoluísse. Como sempre, suas pernas tremeram de leve ao sentir os dedos correrem por sua pele. Ela segurou a outra mão do rapaz com firmeza, mas soltou ao perceber que ele não fizera nada além de enroscar os fios em sua nuca em torno de seus dedos.

Não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Havia tantas delicadezas e sutilezas que via em "Marvin" e que jamais teria imaginado possíveis em Draco Malfoy! Ele parecia surpreendê-la a cada dia. Mas não tanto ao ponto de não intensificar os beijos depois do carinho. A língua do loiro explorava a sua, seus lábios, brincava com o céu da sua boca — nunca beijara um cara daquela maneira. Nunca — nem com Harry — sentira tanta vontade. Todo o mistério em torno da situação a excitava de forma quase sexual e aquele tipo de carinho a excitava de uma forma _definitivamente_ bastante sexual.

O sonserino passou a mão esquerda em torno da sua cintura, apertando-a contra si conforme a mão direita tornava a deslizar lentamente por sua nuca, seus ombros e costas, prestando uma atenção peculiar na altura delas onde estariam seus seios. A moça sentiu-se tremer e foi a vez de ele parar de beijá-la para sorrir.

Ginny colocou as duas mãos em torno do rosto pálido e pontudo à sua frente, tomando a atitude de beijá-lo o mais intensamente que conseguia. Conforme o beijava, sentiu seu peso inclinando o corpo dos dois em direção a cama. Quase entrou em pânico antes de perceber que se alguém tinha culpa de se encontrarem na horizontal era somente ela mesma. Tentou se manter calma — não faria nada que não quisesse. Já era adulta e maior de idade, nada mais natural do que seguir em frente.

— Podemos sentar se preferir — ele sussurrou contra seus lábios.

— Não — murmurou, deixando que seus cabelos formassem uma cortina em torno do rosto dos dois. — Não.

Ele passou a mão por toda a extensão de suas costas antes de segurá-la pelos quadris por alguns segundos, arranhando-a levemente. Suas mãos se esconderam no cabelo platinado. Os dois continuaram se beijando por longos minutos, com a garota deitada por cima, deslizando os dedos pela pele cheia de sardas visíveis pela blusa frente única.

Os dois se moveram, ficando de frente um para o outro. O loiro começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro muito baixo. Ela passou as unhas nas costas largas do rapaz, arranhando e puxando-o pra si. Os dedos dele passavam sobre a lateral de seu corpo, a palma de sua mão perigosamente próxima ao seu seio esquerdo.

A ruiva mal conseguia respirar, dividida entre a tensão do que poderia acontecer e a esperança que realmente acontecesse. Seu debate mental era intenso, sem nunca concluir o que queria, afinal. Queria e não queria em doses iguais. Achava uma loucura completa — tinham se beijado pela primeira vez há poucos dias; pelo amor de Merlin, aquele era Draco Malfoy! — e uma aventura imperdível — não duraria pra sempre, nunca sentira tanta vontade antes de continuar.

A boca de Draco seguiu seu caminho, explorando seu colo em beijos curtos e melados, suas mãos firmes em seu quadril. Uma de suas alças se soltou e caiu, dando mais pele para que fosse explorada. Os suspiros já não eram tão leves e a cada poucos beijos ele levantava o rosto e ria de sua expressão de urgência de forma debochada. Era como se o velho Draco Malfoy transparecesse completamente pelo rosto mais tranqüilo do rapaz que dizia se chamar Marvin.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou, trazendo-o mais para perto.

Pareceu plenamente feliz de fazer o que tinha sido pedido, beijando mais e mais seu colo, mas ao invés de fazer o típico — descer os beijos — ele subiu, novamente se concentrando em seu pescoço e voltando para seus lábios. A ruiva o abraçou, firme, e percebeu, conforme suas coxas tocavam a virilha dele, que ele não parecia estar nem um pouco animado com o amasso.

Ela interrompeu o beijo, como se o incômodo em seu ego fosse realmente físico. Draco a encarou com confusão ao ver a expressão franzida que tomava conta do rosto dela.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, solícito. — Quer levantar?

— Você não... — ela engoliu em seco, desconfortável. — Não parece muito animado.

O loiro a olhou com uma expressão de confusão completa, ainda com a palma da mão apoiada logo embaixo de seu seio.

— Por que você acha que eu não estou animado?

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente e sua coxa tocou novamente a virilha do rapaz. Ginny sentiu seu rosto corar profundamente enquanto ele ria.

— Isso — ele falou, ainda sorrindo. — Se chama autocontrole.

O sonserino se inclinou, beijando-a novamente, ainda achando graça da situação. A mente dela trabalhava rápido — nunca tinha ouvido falar de um garoto de 20 anos ter autocontrole. Aquilo era absolutamente absurdo, não conseguia parar de imaginar se tinha algo de errado com ela, com sua aparência, suas roupas, seu beijo ou qualquer outra coisa assim.

Mas todos os pensamentos foram brutalmente arrancados de sua cabeça quando ele voltou a atenção novamente para seu pescoço, os beijos subindo em direção à lateral de seu rosto até alcançar a parte de trás de sua orelha. Um arrepio intenso subiu por sua espinha e não conseguiu evitar um suspiro mais alto. Ele passou a ponta da língua pela pele sensível e ela se remexeu. Ouviu um risinho baixo em seu ouvido, conforme ele se dedicava agora a passar a língua por seu pescoço.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, suas mãos correram para acariciar as costas nuas do rapaz, com uma delicadeza que não correspondiam ao desejo desesperado que sentia. Ela mal conseguia controlar a vontade de apertá-lo, só queria sentir os pôlos dele se arrepiando contra sua mão, e ele ronronou conforme escondia o rosto na curva o pescoço da garota.

Ela riu, esfregando o nariz nos cabelos dele. O cheiro do shampoo era fresco e forte, um pouco como o mar. Draco beijou seu colo novamente, cada vez de forma mais demorada. Sentia frio quando ele arrastava os lábios para outro ponto, deixando a pele molhada em seu corpo secar no ar frio da noite.

Conforme ele se aproximou mais de seus seios, suas unhas cravaram nas costas do rapaz. Não sabia o que fazer, e ele pareceu não se incomodar com o apertão, continuando a beijá-la. Delicadamente, uma de suas mãos soltou o nó já frouxo que prendia a blusa e ela caiu para o lado, fazendo com que seus mamilos aparecessem. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não abriu os olhos, arranhando a nuca do garoto enquanto ele passava o lábio inferior por seus mamilos. Aquilo era enlouquecedor. Uma parte de sua mente se perguntava por que não tinha deixado algum de seus ex-namorados fazer a mesma coisa.

Ele rolou por cima dela e usou as duas mãos para segurar seus seios, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido, usando os cotovelos para se apoiar. Conforme beijava fracamente seus mamilos, ela pôde sentir uma pequena pulsação contra seu quadril e sorriu pra si mesma. Não era tão controlado como gostaria, afinal. Draco passou a língua pela pele rosada conforme ela arfava, antes de abaixar sua boca completamente, sugando-o com um pouco de força demais.

— Ai.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou antes de voltar a abaixar a cabeça, tentando ser mais delicado.

Ginny o puxou para si, beijando-o. As mãos do rapaz desceram pela lateral de seu corpo, apertando sua cintura, deslizando pelo quadril. Ela soltou um gemido arrepiado contra a boca dele e ele virou, quase caindo da pequena cama de solteiro e a puxando para cima dele. Sem conseguir se controlar, a ruiva se pôs a beijar seu pescoço e seus ombros enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas suas costas completamente expostas.

O loiro os deitou novamente de lado, deslizando sua mão por baixo da saia longa, até chegar ao quadril da garota. Ela suspirou antes de beijá-lo na boca tão intensamente quanto podia. Não conseguia mais se questionar, parecia que seu corpo a impelia a seguir em frente. Os dedos dele desceram por sua virilha, tocando de leve o tecido de sua calcinha e. sem conseguir se controlar, a ruiva mordeu os lábios do rapaz. Inclinou-se, ficando deitada de barriga pra cima enquanto ele ainda estava de lado, deixando que a mão dele se aconchegasse bem entre suas pernas.

Aquilo era completamente fora de propósito. Estava seminua em uma cama com Draco Malfoy, quando nunca tinha deixado ninguém chegar tão perto de um ato realmente sexual. Sua mão tremia um pouco conforme descia pela barriga lisa dele, chegando perto de sua bermuda fina. Ele a incitou a abrir um pouco mais as pernas, tocando–a com leveza e sem parar em lugar nenhum em especial. A vontade que ele fizesse mais a levou a colocar a mão diretamente sobre o membro começando a chamar atenção em relação ao resto do corpo.

O sonserino puxou o tecido fino de sua calcinha para baixo, fazendo-a tremer por antecipação. Ele subiu a mão novamente, tocando-a de leve por cima dos fios ruivos. O rapaz interrompeu o beijou, olhando-a nos olhos por algum segundo.

— Eu preciso que me guie.

— O quê? — perguntou, meio tonta, meio confusa.

— Eu preciso que você me mostre onde encostar — repetiu, claramente incomodado.

Ela pôde ver, à luz fraca das estrelas, que o rosto pálido estava corado, fazendo-o parecer muito mais novo. Podia sentir o seu próprio rosto queimando, mas assentiu mesmo assim, tirando a mão do corpo dele para segurar na mão sobre seu próprio corpo. Era estranho que ele pedisse ajuda — parecia demais para o frágil ego masculino —, mas ficou feliz em saber que todos os anos em que se torturou de culpa, escondida de sua mãe, explorando a si mesma eram, afinal, úteis. Conduziu a mão diretamente até o seu clitóris e pressionando o dedo médio contra ele com delicadeza.

O rapaz entendeu imediatamente o que deveria fazer e continuou a estimulá-lo, um pouco mais forte quando os suspiros começavam a parecer gemidos enquanto beijava o pescoço e a orelha da garota. Ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, beijando-o intensamente enquanto ele não parava, e então soltou uma delas para acariciar toda a extensão do peito e da barriga do sonserino antes de abrir a bermuda e colocar sua mão dentro dela.

Draco parou, parecendo nervoso, mas ela segurou firme, mostrando que tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Tinha certeza que não queria mais se controlar — ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que fazer. Não lhe parecia certo ficar apertando, então escolheu deslizar os dedos o mais delicadamente possível, com medo de machucar. Foi a vez de ele colocar a mão sobre a dela, mostrando como subir e descer com a mão, segurando como estivera antes. Tentou voltar a tocar nela, mas depois de algumas tentativas mal-sucedidas de encontrar o lugar onde estivera colocou a mão sobre seu seio, apertando-o de leve.

Ginny mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, tirou a mão dele e puxou sua saia para baixo, até que estivesse caída em um bolo no chão, misturada com sua calcinha. Ele a olhou, parecendo particularmente incerto, e tirou a própria bermuda antes de deitar sobre ela e a beijar na boca. O peso do corpo dele parecia nulo sobre si, tamanha a vontade de continuar, mas ele baixou a cabeça antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Você já fez isso antes?

Ela negou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, fugindo de uma possível expressão de deboche.

— Você tem certeza que quer? — perguntou, e o tom de sua voz dizia claramente que ele não fazia absoluta questão de continuar.

Ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o, confusa. Que homem, ou garoto, com uma mulher nua sobre sua cama, faria aquele tipo de pergunta, naquele tom? A menos que... Uma possibilidade aterrorizante se formou em sua cabeça: a menos que ele fosse gay.

— Você não quer? — perguntou, a voz quase sumindo.

— Eu nunca... Nunca antes... — ele agora parecia embaraçado. — Eutambémnuncafizisso — respondeu, de uma vez só.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Jura?

Ele acenou solenemente.

— E eu quero, mas... Eu vou entender se você não quiser.

Ela sorriu, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

— Eu quero — sussurrou.

Ele a beijou com intensidade, usando as pernas para afastar as dela antes de se deitar completamente novamente, beijando-a no pescoço, no rosto, nos lábios, sem parar. Ela deslizou a mão até o quadril do loiro, puxando-o para si, mas ele ao invés de abaixar, se ergueu.

Ginny o olhou, confusa enquanto ele esticava a mão até a mesinha de cabeceira, pegando um pacote pequeno. Não fazia a menor idéia de o que ele estava fazendo conforme colocava-o na boca e o rasgava. Ele percebeu o olhar curioso dela antes de responder.

— Alex me deu uma — falou, olhando para baixo. — Ele diz que é útil para evitar... Bem, uma ninhada indesejada, foram as palavras dele.

Ela riu, pensando que se Blaise realmente lembrasse quem era ela teria provavelmente dito exatamente a mesma coisa. Conforme Draco acabava de se ajeitar e se inclinava sobre ela, uma parte de seu cérebro se dedicou a lembrá-la que estava completamente louca ao ir pra cama com um homem que nem sabia quem ele mesmo era. Especialmente considerando que nunca tinha ido pra cama com homem nenhum.

O sonserino tentou por duas vezes seguidas começar a relação, sem sucesso. Não conseguia colocar, e a olhou meio em uma súplica antes de ela se erguer e usar os próprios dedos para achar a pequena entrada para onde o conduziu. Ele se inclinou, tentando entrar mais, e ela sentiu muita dor. O garoto parou, mas ela usou sua mão para puxar o quadril mais para si, e ergueu as pernas. O instinto estava certo: agora era muito menos dolorido, com suas pernas em torno dos quadris dele.

Draco se moveu lentamente até sentirem que não tinha mais onde ir, enquanto ela respirava fundo para controlar a dor. Ele começou a se mover um pouco mais rápido e percebeu claramente que ela já não sentia a mesma dor de antes, segurando-o pelas costas. Ginny sentia que queria um pouco mais que aquilo, embora não soubesse o quê. O loiro foi para frente e para trás algumas vezes, com pequenos gemidos, até que começou a acelerar — mas apenas por muito pouco tempo, antes de soltar um gemido maior e parar. Ela estava sem fôlego: aquilo era um tanto desconfortável, um tanto bom.

— Desculpe — ele pediu, se abaixando. — Desculpe...

— Não tem problema — respondeu, honesta. Era bom estar assim, braços e pernas em torno dele.

— Eu queria... Segurar mais... Queria... Que fosse bom pra você.

Ela riu, a cabeça semi-enterrada sob o ombro dele.

— Foi divertido — ela disse. — Uma confusão, mas divertido.

— Eu queria...

— Shh — ela sussurrou, beijando seu ombro. — É só a primeira vez.

Ele a beijou com vontade antes de sair de dentro dela e deitar ao seu lado. Draco passou o braço pela sua cintura com delicadeza, puxando-a pra si.

— Marvin? — ela falou, baixinho.

— Sim?

— Eu estou feliz.

Ele sorriu e a beijou delicadamente, fazendo carinho na lateral de seu corpo, até que tudo eram sons leves de respiração e estavam dormindo.

Juntos.


	7. Of The Importance Of Not Being Too

**Capítulo 7 — The Importance of Not Being Too Earnest**

"_Quero que você goste de mim  
Mas eu te gosto mesmo assim"_

Acordar na manhã seguinte foi uma das experiências mais confusas que Ginny teve — confusas no bom sentido da coisa, no mau sentido da coisa ela tivera muito mais do que gostaria de lembrar. Seu corpo parecia dolorido, de uma forma um tanto incômoda, seus ouvidos claramente notavam uma respiração próxima à sua e sentia outro corpo apoiando-se no seu. E tudo voltou, de repente: tinha ido para cama com Draco Malfoy.

A voz de Luna ecoou em sua cabeça, "Marvin Zaphs não é a mesma pessoa que o Draco Malfoy que você conheceu". Abriu os olhos, lentamente, com medo de se arrepender ao olhar o rosto desacordado do rapaz. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele já estava acordado, tão quieto que parecia estar imóvel. Todo seu corpo parecia ainda estar dormindo, mas seus olhos brilhavam com vida, observando-a.

Aquilo era surreal. Não apenas tinha ido para cama com Draco, como ele também a ficara observando dormir. Sentiu sua testa ficar quente de vergonha, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro também corava. Ele deu um sorriso, sem jeito.

— Bom dia — falou, sua voz rouca pela falta de uso.

— Bom dia — respondeu, praticamente pulando para fora. — Já é tarde? É melhor eu ir andando...

Não havia dúvidas: a expressão do rapaz era de mágoa. Ele abaixou os olhos e respondeu, olhando para as cobertas que ela usava segundos antes.

— Se você está com tanta pressa...

— Não estou — disse, sentindo-se culpada. — Só não quero te atrapalhar.

— Você não tem nenhum motivo para achar que me atrapalha — ele retrucou, virando o rosto para encarar o teto. — Se você está arrependida, pode me dizer.

— Não é arrependimento — justificou, sentando na cama. — Eu só fiquei meio surpresa, sabe? Acordar em um lugar diferente, e com outra pessoa... É estranho.

Os olhos do loiro pareceram profundamente desfocados.

— Eu tenho pânico de acordar em algum lugar que não saiba onde é. Aconteceu isso comigo no meu primeiro dia aqui e eu quase quebrei a casa inteira.

A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, a testa franzida em concentração.

— Eu tinha esquecido que não estava mais na escola, que tinha vindo para cá. Eu não lembrava que Austin tinha acertado tudo para ficarmos. Eu não lembrava... Acordei e fiquei muito nervoso — confessou.

Mais uma vez a garota se espantou com como Draco tentava lutar contra as amarras impostas pelo feitiço. Era claro para ela que em nenhum momento ele fora completamente dominado pela força do esquecimento. Talvez por isso tivesse se tornado tão calado e introspectivo em relação ao seu normal. Era como se algo nele soubesse que algo estava errado e tentasse colocar as peças em ordem.

— Foi só isso, fiquei nervosa — falou, acalmando-o.

— Alex achou que eu estivesse ficando maluco — relatou, e ela deixou que sua mão se embrenhasse pelos cabelos despenteados do rapaz enquanto o ouvia. — Eu pensei isso tantas vezes, especialmente quando você chegou. Eu não sei, Ginevra, é como se tivesse algo fora do lugar em mim, às vezes. Você já se sentiu assim? Como se você estivesse fora do lugar?

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, concordando, mas o sonserino não continuou a falar. Quando ficou claro que ele não voltaria ao assunto, ela se deitou, colocando a cabeça no peito dele. Ficou surpresa com o quanto aquilo parecia certo, natural, confortável. Ele a envolveu com o braço, beijando a testa de encontro a seus cabelos, e por um longo tempo os dois ficaram quietos, sem saber o que fazer, o que falar.

— Durante a guerra — ela falou, tentando ignorar a parte da sua mente que dizia que estava dizendo a ele coisas que ele já sabia —, Hogwarts teve um diretor que todos achávamos que era um Comensal. Na verdade ele era um agente duplo, mas isso não vem ao caso... Tinham dois outros Comensais na escola, e eles perseguiam todos os que achavam que podiam estar em contato com Harry — para sua surpresa, falar nele ainda doía — e, obviamente, viviam atrás de mim. Estava tudo errado. Hogwarts tinha virado elitista demais e qualquer nascido-trouxa era perseguido, torturado, vendido e morto. Eu... Minha família é tradicionalmente conhecida como traidores do sangue... Somos todos sangue-puro, mas nunca tivemos aquela honra. E toda aquela conversa sobre nascidos-trouxas terem roubado a magia... Que trouxas eram como animais... Aquilo me dava nojo. Eu sabia que aquele não era o meu lugar. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu tinha que ficar lá... Então eu tentei lutar contra, mas depois de um tempo se tornou impraticável. Até que chegaram as férias de Páscoa e eu fui trancafiada. Minha família usou o Feitiço Fidelius para se esconder. E mesmo estando segura, mesmo estando em casa... Eu também achava que estava fora de lugar, por não estar lutando.

Ela não tinha sentido que as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, junto com a lembrança. Ou que Draco tinha parado de acariciar seus cabelos. Só quando terminou seu monologo é que ela notou que estava chorando e que o rapaz estava imóvel.

— Você acha que eu posso realmente ser uma espécie de profeta? — ele perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

— Por que? — questionou, ainda sentindo o calor das lágrimas em sua bochecha.

— Porque eu vejo tudo isso que você me falou, como imagens muito claras, muito nítidas... Seu diretor com um cabelo escuro e sujo, um nariz horroroso... Os Comensais perseguindo os alunos... Seus irmãos...

Ele mudou de posição e ergueu o rosto, olhando dentro dos olhos dela antes de perguntar.

— Você perdeu um irmão, não foi?

Ginny mal conseguiu controlar a explosão de soluços, conforme acenava a cabeça em concordância, sua mente lhe mostrando contra sua vontade o corpo sem vida de Fred deitado no chão do Salão Principal.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Só ao acordar no dia seguinte que Luna notou que tinha saído da casa dos meninos e deixado Ginny lá. A amiga não tinha voltado até aquele momento, mas não se preocupou. O máximo que poderia ter acontecido era a menina ter passado a noite na companhia de Draco, o que não lhe faria mal nenhum. Era a primeira vez que tinha certeza que precisava conversar. Sabia de muitas coisas, mas a verdade era que, quando se tratava de relacionamentos, não tinha a menor idéia de como as coisas deveriam ser feitas.

Não lhe ocorreu, tampouco, que depois de uma briga o natural seria que não voltasse na casa do namorado (ex?), então saiu pela rua, deixando Sara, Allison e Josie tomando café da manhã. Uma brisa fresca vinha do mar e as crianças brincavam na praia, cada vez um número maior de famílias aparecia no povoado. O verdadeiro verão estava chegando.

Ela bateu na porta com delicadeza, esperando alguém abrir. Não estava preocupada com a possibilidade de encontrar Alex, talvez ele mesmo pudesse ajudá-la. Seus dedos brincavam com a barra de sua blusa enquanto cantarolava "Weasley is our king". Foi Eric quem abriu a porta e, com um sorriso, se inclinou para beijar seu rosto.

— Olha quem aparece logo cedo... — falou, sorridente. — Alex não está, ele saiu bem cedo hoje de manhã e não voltou.

— Eu estava procurando Ginny — respondeu, distraída. — Ela está aqui, não?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e deu uma gostosa risada.

— É provável — falou, sorrindo. — Eu achei que tinha ouvido vozes conversando dentro do quarto de Marvin, mas não tinha certeza. De qualquer forma, nenhum deles saiu ainda do quarto.

A loira sorriu enquanto ele gesticulava para que entrasse e o seguisse até a cozinha.

— Estou tentando fazer um café da manhã decente — falou, orgulhoso. — E acho que Marvin vai precisar de um se finalmente passou a noite com alguém.

A loira sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. O rapaz apontou a varinha para a frigideira, virando uma omelete com um movimento firme. Luna continuou a cantarolar, até que o rapaz falou com ela novamente.

— Você pode me fazer um favor? — perguntou, parecendo meio atrapalhado. — pode pegar uma poção de ressaca para mim? As do banheiro acabaram, mas eu acho que Jonhy tem algumas guardadas em seu armário.

A loira saiu, sem sequer responder. Nunca tinha entrado antes no quarto de Jonhy, que por sinal era o mesmo que o de Goyle. Era espaçoso, mas tão cheio de tranqueiras que não parecia ter metade do seu espaço real. A garota se aproximou do armário, escolhendo uma porta a esmo, mas não havia poções ali.

Estava quase fechando a porta quando viu algo que lhe chamou atenção. Era uma gravata, e era natural que meninos tivessem gravatas. Mas aquelas cores — verde e prata — foram o que realmente a fizeram parar. Aquela era claramente uma gravata de Hogwarts e, mais claramente ainda, uma gravata da sonserina. Esticou a mão, procurando a ponta, onde ficaria o nome do aluno. Não foi a menor surpresa quando leu as iniciais "G.G.".

Aquilo aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade. Se Goyle ainda tinha sua gravata da escola, talvez também tivesse algo mais que ajudasse a desvendar o mistério de como tinham ido parar ali. Achou um caderninho com anotações desconexas, mas nada ajudava. Remexendo as roupas, encontrou dois cachecóis, um dele próprio e outro que parecia ter pertencido a Crabbe.

Era ainda mais estranho que tivesse algo que pertencesse a alguém que estava, bem, morto. Claro que era normal manter coisas que a pessoa tivesse te dado, mas um cachecol era algo muito... Trivial para se guardar. Passou as mãos pelo fundo das gavetas, quase que instintivamente, e na última encontrou o que queria. Uma espécie de fundo falso, sob o qual achou um guia de viagens bruxo e, dentro dele, documentos de identificação. Três deles, um referente a Gregory Goyle, outro de Blaise Zabini e por último um que pertencera a Draco Malfoy.

Por que Goyle teria aquelas coisas? E, principalmente, se as tinha era algum sinal de que sabia quem era? Se não, por que as guardava? Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Só sabia que não estava mais com a mínima vontade de ir embora de Bayland, pelo contrário, sua curiosidade fora despertada. Diminuiu os itens com a varinha, colocando no bolso de sua saia antes de sair do quarto.

Ao voltar para a cozinha, Eric e Jonhy conversavam animadamente, começando o café. Os rapazes a olharam, sorrindo, e ela se sentou ao lado deles.

— E a poção? — perguntou o primeiro, franzindo a testa.

— Ah... Eu esqueci — e era a mais pura verdade. — Desculpe.

Os dois riram, achando graça da situação, e ela sorriu para os dois, aceitando um copo de suco.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Para garantir, achou melhor só falar com Ginny sobre o que tinha achado quando saíssem da casa. O melhor seria conversarem na praia, onde ninguém estaria prestando atenção na conversa alheia. Já tinha até esquecido do que a levara a ir atrás da amiga em primeiro lugar e começara a pensar nas diversas coisas que aqueles detalhes poderiam significar.

A ruiva parecia tensa ao começarem a caminhada e, antes que tivesse a chance de começar o assunto, ela começou a falar.

— Eu passei a noite com Draco.

— Eu sei — ela falou, tragando seu cigarro. — Você sabia...

— Eu nunca tinha... Feito sexo com ninguém — interrompeu a ruiva.

— Eu gostava — respondeu, com um sorriso. — Mas agora...

— Luna, isso é muito sério. Eu estou _apaixonada_ por ele.

— Todo mundo já notou — respondeu a loira, com um sorriso condescendente.

Nunca deixava de se surpreender com a habilidade de Ginny de falar o óbvio. A ruiva acendeu um cigarro, obviamente agitada.

— Ele é um **Malfoy** — havia um tom de ligeira histeria em sua voz. — E eu sou uma _Weasley_. Não posso fingir para sempre que ele é só Marvin. Uma hora vão descobrir ele vai recuperar a memória, e meu coração? Como vai ficar? Eu não podia ter me apaixonado por ele!

— Ginny, se acalme — falou, tranqüila. — Pelo menos você não o mandou embora, nem foi mandada embora...

— Vocês... Terminaram?

— Eu acho que sim — respondeu, suspirando. — Eu não entendo muito disso, mas imagino que sim.

— O que ele te falou? E o que você disse a ele? Ele te magoou? Se ele te magoou eu vou...

— Guarde suas ameaças, Ginny — respondeu uma terceira voz ao lado das duas. — Afinal, eu não posso ter partido o coração dela, eu sou apenas uma _curiosidade_.

— Você disse isso para ele? — perguntou a ruiva, encarando-a, e a loira deu de ombros.

— Eu disse que aprendia com ele.

A grifinória bufou, olhando de um para o outro com exasperação. Virando-se primeiro para a amiga, começou a falar.

— Luna, as pessoas acham esse tipo de coisa ofensivo quando estão envolvidas uma com a outra. Alex... Ela não falou por mal.

— Vocês duas não ligam para os sentimentos dos outros. Acham que é chegar aqui, tirar tudo do lugar e ir embora.

— Pare de exagerar — falou a garota, firme. — Nós decidimos ficar mais, não foi? Você não precisa se preocupar com isso por enquanto. Não entenda errado, nós não podemos ficar para sempre, mas não estamos fazendo nada de propósito.

— Você gosta mesmo de Marvin, ela não gosta de mim — acusou o negro, irracionalmente.

— Eu gosto de você, mas você consegue ser muito intransigente, às vezes — respondeu a loira, olhando a linha do horizonte. — Parece que você é uma raiz de cuia.

O negro bufou, irritado, mas Ginny interveio, colocando-se entre os dois.

— A situação é mesmo complicada, e você não imagina quanto — ela suspirou, olhando para cima antes de continuar. — Enquanto estamos aqui, tudo é perfeito... É tudo tão suave e diferente que eu quase não consigo acreditar... Porque parece perfeito e. se é perfeito, não pode fazer parte do mundo real. Você está sofrendo, Alex, mas nós também sofremos. Só não vê quem não quer... Que isso tudo é um sonho bom e uma hora vai acabar. É irreal essa vida que estamos levando, é... Tudo mais vivo, mais colorido, mais interessante...

— A alegria se renova! A alvorada chega! A árvore floresce! As nuvens se abrem! O gelo se derrete! Você pode fazer melhor do que esse tipo de besteira sentimental¹ — cortou o negro. — Eu já entendi, não precisa encher de clichês. Do que vocês têm medo, afinal?

— Que tudo isso termine muito, muito mal — respondeu a ruiva, balançando a cabeça.

— O destino é inexorável e tudo termina em lágrimas² — respondeu o menino. — Isso não é motivo para vocês saírem dizendo que não se importam antes do tempo.

A loira sorriu, achando que o rapaz conseguia ser bastante sensato.

— Eu não quis dizer isso — respondeu, suspirando. — Nem acho que Luna tenha querido falar isso. Quis? — questionou, olhando a amiga.

— Eu só quis dizer que você está tão agarrado ao fato que eu vou embora quanto um Nargle em um azevinho, ao invés de aproveitar o tempo que sobra.

O negro abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os pés por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

— O problema é que eu estou apaixonado por você — respondeu, suspirando. — Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim e não sei ser razoável. Eu não sei como agir.

— Então vamos aprender juntos — respondeu a loira, sonhadoramente, e tocou a mão dele de leve com a sua. — Porque eu também não sei. Eu só sei uma coisa.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.

— E eu só queria tirar os pés do chão, mais vezes, com você.

A única resposta de Blaise foi um sorriso que, para Ginny, pareceria enigmático, mas ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que ele queria dizer.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Tudo que Luna lhe contara não saía de sua cabeça. Aquilo cheirava mal, e se não tivesse certeza que Goyle jamais conseguiria ser tão brilhante ela desconfiaria que o rapaz estava por trás de tudo. Poderia fingir que tinha esquecido e fazer todos pensarem que, na verdade, era outra pessoa. Mas não, isso exigiria muito mais inteligência do que o rapaz jamais tinha mostrado. Agora, uma coisa era certa: ele estivera mais próximo do culpado do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Tudo parecia motivo para desconfiar. Talvez fosse possível que Goyle não estivesse sem memória, e sim dominado através da Maldição Imperius. Mas dominar alguém por tanto tempo demandava energia e talento. Principalmente, queria dizer que a pessoa estava por perto. Aquilo fazia sentido: um bruxo nada talentoso era mais fácil de se dominar, e alguém sob a influência do Imperius poderia garantir que ninguém estava próximo de descobrir a verdade.

Mas, se fosse assim, o responsável já saberia que Luna e ela estavam por perto há algum tempo. Talvez até soubesse sobre as provas que ela e Luna vinham reunindo: detalhes soltos pelas memórias aprisionadas dos dois, os documentos e pertences pessoais. Precisava avisar a Draco que ele corria perigo.

A constelação que ele tinha feito no teto de seu quarto era uma prova cabal que sua memória voltava mais e mais aos poucos. Ele precisava se proteger e a verdade é que Ginny jamais se perdoaria se ele sofresse por isso. Era, de certa forma, culpa dela. Culpa de sua presença, que forçara a memória do menino a voltar cada vez mais.

Mal entrou no quarto a garota começou a falar, sem conseguir controlar a ansiedade que sentia.

— Eu acho que você deve tomar cuidado com Austin — anunciou assim que fechou a porta.

— Do que você está falando? — retrucou o rapaz, confuso.

— Eu acho que ele não é bem o que diz ser — falou, andando de um lado para o outro. — Você nunca achou estranho... Que ele tivesse arrumado tudo por vocês aqui em Bayland?

A garota acendeu um cigarro, tragando lentamente. O loiro continuava a observá-la, sem entender.

— Do que exatamente você está falando, Ginny?

— Vocês vieram e ele que acertou tudo. Você mesmo disse... Que na primeira manhã entrou em pânico... Que ele quem tinha definido onde...

— Qual é exatamente o problema nisso? Ele tomou as providências. Austin pode parecer calado, e até meio burro, mas de vez em quando também sabe ser sensato...

— Sensato! Você diria isso, afinal, você não vê, não é? Marvin... Marvin... Austin está... Tem algo de muito errado nessa história.

— Foi ele quem me acalmou quando eu surtei na primeira manhã. Ele é uma boa pessoa, Ginny.

Isso deixou a garota ainda mais histérica. Certamente a mente de Draco tinha sido controlada por feitiços e mais feitiços, tentando manter sob controle a reação exagerada que tivera.

— Ele me deu uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e eu acordei bem melhor — continuou, balançando a cabeça. — O que exatamente aconteceu contigo para você cismar com...

— Ele te deu uma poção? — perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

O rapaz acenou com cabeça.

— Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito. Eu estava completamente descontrolado! Ele fez por mim o que eu e Alex teríamos feito por ele.

A garota tragou novamente, desejando intimamente que a nicotina em seu sangue a acalmasse. Tudo começava a incriminar Goyle cada vez mais, direta ou indiretamente.

— Você não entende...

— Não, _você_ que não entende — o garoto levantou, a voz irritada, e nunca naqueles últimos tempos tinha parecido tanto com o antigo Draco Malfoy. — Austin estava passando por um momento _muito_ difícil. Os pais dele morreram pouco antes de virmos para cá e ele se encheu de trabalho para não sofrer. Eu surtei e ele cuidou de mim, mesmo ele estando precisando de cuidados. E na noite seguinte ele acordou ao prantos, gritando e sem saber onde estava. Ele só sabia falar de fogo, e um fogo de não acabava. _Você_ não entende, Ginny. Os pais dele foram _assassinados_ antes de virmos. Ele _sobreviveu_ e ainda cuidou da minha loucura. _Você_ não entende nada! Acha que só porque viveu em uma guerra sofreu mais do que todos nós?

— Eu não disse isso — tentou amenizar, controlando sua raiva o máximo que podia. — Como os pais dele morreram?

— Fiendyfire — respondeu, soturno.

— Draco! — não conseguiu conter a exclamação em sua garganta, aproximando-se do menino. — Draco, Draco... Não! Não diga isso para mim... Que você... Não vê... Essa mentira, essa... É uma armadilha!

O rapaz a olhava estranhamente, e só então notou que o tinha chamado pelo nome verdadeiro. Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda a encarando.

— Armadilha? Que história é essa de Draco?

— Você não vê? — gritou, exasperada. — Você não vê a verdade? Que Goyle... Austin está envolvido em alguma trama para te... Para te... Controlar?

— Por que ele faria isso? — perguntou, sua voz fria e cortante.

— Eu não sei — respondeu, honestamente, a voz ainda fora do tom normal. — Eu só sei... Por Merlin, meu amor, você precisa acreditar em mim!

— Você está acusando um dos meus melhores amigos de querer meu mal — ele respondeu, ainda soando arrastado. — E não, eu não posso acreditar em você. Eu não sei o que você quer com isso, se que me testar ou o que, mas... Vá embora, Ginevra. Vá embora antes que eu pense em alguma bobagem para te fazer pagar por me dizer essas coisas.

Não havia a menor dúvida que a sombra da personalidade do garoto era um eco da pessoa que fora por tantos anos. Ginny não tinha medo, mas estava desesperada e sabia que não adiantava continuar a tentar convencê-lo com palavras. Voltou transtornada para a república das meninas, procurando por Luna a qualquer custo.

— Foi Goyle — ela disse, como se continuando a conversa. — Se por ele mesmo ou por outro eu não sei. Mas foi ele. Ele deu uma poção para Draco quando tentou resistir ao feitiço! Ainda sonha com Fiendyfire e dizem que foi com isso que ele ficou órfão!

— Faz sentido — respondeu a loira, despreocupada. Seus dedos deslizavam pelo guia, procurando alguma pista.

— Draco não quer me ouvir e está com raiva de mim — respondeu, as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, tamanha injustiça.

— Você foi falar com ele? Isso não é inteligente...

— Dane-se a cautela! — berrou, sem conseguir se controlar. — Eles estão em perigo e eu... Eu... Eu amo aquele imbecil — falou, tremendo de raiva. — Precisamos de _provas_.

— Precisamos de um _plano_ - respondeu a loira.

— Você tem algum? — perguntou, ainda irritada.

— Certo. Então, isso é o que vamos fazer...

N/A: ¹ e ² são frases de Bernard Cornwell.


	8. Everything Put Together Falls Apart

**Capítulo 8 — Everything Put Together Falls Apart**

"_Talvez você não entenda  
Esse tipo de expressão cultural  
Mas eu não sou tão Zé  
E nem quero ser" _

Tinha horas que uma capa da invisibilidade fazia muita falta, mas tudo poderia ser contornado quando se tinha uma fama de excentricidade como a de Luna Lovegood. Aparecer na porta da casa dos garotos, fazendo uma expressão inocente, não funcionaria com outra pessoa. Mas era ela, e ninguém poderia duvidar.

— Acabei de receber uma carta do meu pai! — falou, sem sequer notar que tinha interrompido um ensaio da banda. — Ele me deu notícias preocupantes.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou Blaise, a expressão preocupada.

— Ele está ótimo, mas parece que tem tido uma epidemia de Zonzóbulos nas cidades litorâneas da América — falou, arregalando os olhos. — Eu fiquei muito preocupada, vocês sabem, Zonzóbulos são capazes de tirar as pessoas do ar. Elas ficam completamente enlouquecidas, agindo como animais! É muito perigoso, um ninho de Zonzóbulos em casa, pode acontecer qualquer coisa.

Jonhy riu e Eric sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. Goyle parecia confuso, Draco entediado e Blaise achar graça no que ela tinha dito.

— E o que você quer, afinal? — perguntou o guitarrista, ainda rindo.

— Procurar se tem algum na casa de vocês, é claro — respondeu, parecendo séria. — Vocês não têm idéia de como...

— Vai lá — interrompeu o rapaz, sem nem esperar a explicação. — Sinta-se em casa.

Ela ouviu o som das risadas do grupo enquanto entrava pelo corredor. Os outros a achavam maluca e em alguns momentos aquilo lhe dava uma liberdade fantástica. Seguiu direto para o quarto de Goyle, explorando o armário com a maior calma. Sabia que ninguém estranharia qualquer coisa que tirasse do lugar. Precisava de tranqüilidade para explorar todas as possibilidades.

Suas mãos correram pela gaveta que já tinha explorado, colocando tudo para fora e tentando ver se tinha deixado passar alguma coisa. Nada de novo, começou a explorar as demais gavetas e todas as partes possíveis do armário, já estava começando a desanimar quando achou uma espécie de tambor, largado no canto da parte de cima. Era uma das partes da bateria, embora nem desconfiasse do nome delas, podia ver que a cor era diferente daquela que estava na sala. Era antiga e o vermelho já parecia desbotado.

A corvinal puxou o instrumento, surpreendentemente leve. Observou por algum tempo, por dentro e por fora, até que seus olhos captaram algo anormal. Passou o dedo com leveza na pele que revestia o instrumento e encontrou uma falha. Ao invés de uma, havia _duas_ peles no instrumento. Com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu, cortou a pele externa, usando a ponta da varinha, e observou. Um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado estava lá dentro.

Quase conseguiu sorrir com a vitória. Guardando o escrito em seu bolso, sem se preocupar em ver o que continha, continuou a procurar. Achou o yearbook de Salem, cheio de anotações e atrás da foto da turma inteira encontrou uma foto antiga, tirada em Hogwarts, que mostrava Crabbe e Goyle, com Draco e o resto do time de Quadribol da Sonserina.

Tentando colocar tudo de volta no lugar, a garota saiu do quarto. Ao descer, sorriu para os meninos sonhadoramente, antes de justificar a saída.

— Esqueci minhas lentes especiais para ver os ovos. Vocês sabem, não é, que quando Zonzóbulos ainda não nasceram, ficam transparentes.

Eric suprimiu uma risadinha e Blaise assentiu despreocupadamente.

— Não deixe de voltar, Luna — falou Jonhy em voz alta. — Você é a única que pode nos proteger deles!

As risadas começaram antes mesmo que ela fechasse a porta, mas nunca tinha se incomodado com isso e não seria agora que começaria. Andou o mais depressa que pôde até em casa, onde encontrou Ginny a esperando na varanda.

— Então? — perguntou, ansiosa.

— Achei algumas coisas — respondeu, entrando. — No quarto.

Subiram as escadas quase correndo e Ginny puxou a varinha.

— É melhor termos completa certeza que estamos seguras.

A corvinal assentiu, tirando a varinha também.

— _Homemum Revelio_.

— _Muffliato_.

As duas trocaram olhares antes de sentar perto da janela.

— Achei isso — falou, mostrando a foto para a amiga.

— Por que ele guardaria isso, se não soubesse quem era?

— Alguma coisa está fora do lugar — respondeu, arregalando os olhos. — Ele não deixaria isso por aí se lembrasse quem é.

— A menos que ele tivesse esperanças de recuperar a memória dos dois na hora certa — retrucou a ruiva.

— As poucas coisas que ele tem não seriam o bastante — justificou. — Um feitiço como o que prendeu a mente de Draco e Blaise não poderia ser removido tão facilmente.

— Se você diz — respondeu, suspirando. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Eu não li isso ainda — falou, puxando o papel. — Mas estava muito bem escondido para ser algo sem importância.

— Onde achou? — perguntou, desdobrando o pergaminho.

— Entre duas peles de bateria — respondeu.

A grifinória franziu a testa por um instante antes de ler o conteúdo do papel.

— É um endereço — falou, soando desanimada. — Occam's Road, 219, subsolo. É alguma loja de magia, a Occam's Road é como o Beco Diagonal.

— Certamente tem algo mais — respondeu, apontando a varinha para o papel. — _Revelio_.

Lentamente, letras apareceram em uma caligrafia desleixada e mal conseguiram ler os garranchos.

_"Parar de usar poção de controle. Usar amuleto para fazer feitiço mais forte." _

Nenhuma das duas sabia direito o que aquilo poderia significar. Mas tinham uma certeza inabalável: o subsolo do número 219 da Occam's Road _não era_ uma loja em que achariam algo que vendesse livremente no Beco Diagonal. Luna estava preparada para apostar o chifre do primeiro Crumpled Snorckack que achasse que era uma loja semelhante a Borgin & Burke's.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Ginny inventou uma desculpa qualquer — ir ao Gringotes — para justificar a ida até Occam's Road àquela tarde. Ela e Luna decidiram que era mais prático e potencialmente mais seguro aparatar. A corvinal nunca tinha passado no teste e a ruiva não se incomodou de conduzi-la até o locar.

Era como qualquer outra rua mágica que tivessem visitado — e tinham sido muitas —, muita gente andando para todo lado, fazendo compras, o prédio de mármore branco do Gringotes destoando do resto das construções. Crianças se amontoavam em frente às lojas de artigos de vassouras e corujas faziam um alvoroço nas lojas de animais.

O número 219 abrigava um boticário. O cheiro era terrível e duas bruxas que deviam ter a idade de seus pais debatiam sobre ser ou não válido fazer estoque de pinhões para suas poções. Mas foi quando acabaram de descer a escada discreta que levaria ao subsolo que ficou contente em ter a amiga consigo.

O lugar era escuro e abafado e um atendente com mais ou menos trinta anos as encarava com mau-humor. Luna cantarolava baixinho e sorriu ao vê-lo.

— Boa tarde — falou, sua voz soando tão aérea quanto se estivessem falando com a bruxa que vendia guloseimas no trem de Hogwarts. — Um belo dia, não é? Não parece que vamos correr muitos riscos com as pragas de Zonzóbulos esse ano.

O homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, claramente achando a menina louca. Ginny sentia um frio no estomago que nada parecia com o que vinha sentido toda vez que via Draco. Estava tensa e com medo, um passo em falso poderia arruinar tudo.

— Boa tarde — falou, tentando parecer tranqüila. — Eu queria saber se o senhor vende poções de controle?

— E o que uma garotinha como você ia querer com elas? — respondeu, ríspido.

A loira deu uma gargalhada, olhando para o cara. Ginny não sabia o que tinha a feito agir assim, mas não achava que pudesse vir algo de bom disso.

— O que foi? — perguntou o homem, encarando perigosamente a corvinal.

— Ela não é _uma garotinha_ — respondeu, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente. — Ela carregou uma das Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort por um ano inteiro dentro de si.

O homem voltou a olhar para a grifinória, desconfiado. Apesar da simples lembrança fazer com que seu estômago desse um nó e seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, assentiu, firme.

— E por que eu deveria acreditar nisso? — perguntou, irritado.

— Por que não acreditar? — retrucou Luna, arregalando os olhos.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma prova disso — falou, cruzando os braços. — E, ainda que tivesse, não seria grandes coisas.

— Também não tem nenhuma prova do contrário — falou, quase desafiadora. — E eu sou uma cliente como qualquer outra.

— Eu não faço mais negócios com a poção de controle — sua voz estava claramente aliviada. — O último dos meus estoques foi comprado há um ano atrás, por um rapaz meio bruto que esteve aqui.

— Ah... — tentou soar desanimada, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia mais alerta, mas o homem continuou a falar.

— Ele começou a fazer algum sucesso com a bandinha dele, então suponho que tenha usado em cima dos empresários de música bruxa. Acho bem feito para eles, são uma raça mesquinha e insuportável.

Luna concordou com a cabeça e Ginny abaixou o olhar, sem saber o que fazer. Tinham vindo para descobrir algo, mas já não sabia o que poderia fazer sem a poção.

— O senhor tem _Veritasserum_? — perguntou a loira, os olhos brilhantes e inocentes.

— Para que você quer _Veritasserum_? — falou de forma repetitiva.

— O senhor sabe — elogiou a corvinal, sorrindo —, já teve nossa idade. Sabe como umas gotinha daquelas seria o suficiente para desmascarar a vaca que está tentando roubar o namorado dela.

O homem a olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ginny assentiu, parecendo imensamente chateada.

— Aquela piranha, inventou que eu tinha traído ele! — completou. — Um frasquinho será o suficiente...

— Um frasco pequeno custa dez galeões — respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Você acha que vale dez galeões?

— Estamos falando do homem com quem eu quero viver minha vida inteira — mentiu. — Claro que é válido.

Mas, por dentro, sabia que não tinha aquele dinheiro. Era uma Weasley, afinal, e estava sem mesada e sem voltar em casa há quase um ano. Mas a loira não pestanejou, entregando as moedas na mão do lojista.

— Obrigada — falou, sorrindo, quando Ginny já tinha o frasco na mão e começou a sair. — E tome cuidado com os Zonzóbulos!

x.x.x.x.x.x

No final, Luna pensaria no quão ridiculamente fácil aquilo tinha sido. Naquele momento, no entanto, ela e Ginny eram pura tensão. Era a única chance, tinha que dar certo. O mais difícil de tudo seria passar pela guarda de Josie, que não saia do pé do namorado por um instante que fosse. Assim que voltaram de Occam's Road, seguiram para a casa dos meninos, chegando a tempo do fim do ensaio.

— Olá — falou a loira, sorrindo.

— Achou suas lentes? — perguntou Jonhy, sorrindo.

— Fiquei com saudades — respondeu a corvinal, beijando Blaise.

— Nós já encerramos — falou o negro, sorrindo. — Jonhy tem um compromisso agora.

— Estou morrendo de sede — respondeu o rapaz.

— Eu pego água para vocês — ofereceu a ruiva, sorrindo. — Quem quer?

Quase todos levantaram a mão, exceto Eric e Draco. A ruiva trouxe a garrafa e os copos, levitando-os com a varinha. Sorriu, enchendo cada copo separadamente e entregando aos rapazes, enquanto o loiro a observava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Que bicho te mordeu? — perguntou, confuso. — Você nunca se oferece para...

— Estou de bom humor — respondeu, sorrindo e sentando ao lado do sonserino.

Quase imediatamente, Luna puxou Blaise em um rodopio, esbarrando nada propositalmente em Goyle e derrubando seu copo no chão. Os cacos encheram a sala.

— Oh, desculpe — falou, aérea. — Deixe comigo, deixe comigo. _Reparo_.

O copo tornou a aparecer, inteiro, no chão da sala. A loira sorriu, saindo em direção à cozinha. O baterista tinha a expressão irritada, mas ela não deu ouvidos, lavando o copo na pia e deixando cair duas gotas da poção da verdade dentro antes de enchê-lo novamente com água.

— Aqui está — disse, sorrindo. — Me desculpe.

O garoto bebeu tudo de uma vez só enquanto Ginny se esforçava para conversar com Draco e Blaise, Luna sentada ao seu lado, olhando distraidamente para as plantas. O baterista tropeçou em um dos ferros e o loiro o apoiou por um instante.

— Está tudo bem?

— Eu não consigo acertar a virada — respondeu, aleatório. Sua expressão tornou-se mais confusa do que o de costume.

— Ei... — começou Blaise. — O que houve com você?

— Eu não consigo controlar minha língua — respondeu, espantado.

— Qual seu nome? — perguntou a ruiva, imediatamente.

— Aus... Greg... — ele olhou para todos— Gregory Goyle — respondeu, com uma expressão de dor.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Draco, assustado.

— Eu não acreditava em Zonzóbulos — respondeu Blaise, assustado. E levantou. — Vem aqui, Austin...

Mas Luna foi mais rápida, conjurando cordas e amarrando o baterista onde ele estava.

— O que você está fazendo? — questionou Blaise, colocando-se entre a varinha e o amigo.

Mas Ginny já tinha imobilizado Draco e aproveitou o momento para prender Blaise também.

— Eu sinto muito, mas é a única forma — falou a loira, balançando a cabeça. — Precisamos falar com Goyle.

— O NOME DELE É AUSTIN! — respondeu Blaise, em um grito.

— _Silencio_ — sibilou a ruiva, olhando diretamente para o rapaz. — Muito bem, Goyle. Nós precisamos te fazer algumas perguntas — informou, séria.

— Onde você estudou? — perguntou Luna, surpreendentemente firme.

— Hogwarts — ele falou, finalmente.

— Qual o nome desses meninos? — testou mais uma vez a ruiva.

— Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini — respondeu, sem qualquer inflexão.

— O quê? — perguntou o loiro, exaltado.

— Fique quieto — respondeu a ruiva. — E como vocês vieram para Bayland?

— Eu trouxe Draco e Blaise para cá, depois de falhar nos Andes.

— Falhar nos Andes? — questionou a corvinal. — O que aconteceu nos Andes?

— Eu tentei empurrar Draco de uma das cordilheiras. Tinha um precipício. Eu queria que ele morresse.

— DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? — questionou o sonserino, mais uma vez.

— _Silencio_ — respondeu a ruiva. — Por que você queria matar Draco?

— Por que é tudo culpa dele. Ele largou Crabbe para morrer no Fiendyfire. Não se deu o trabalho de ajudá-lo. Ele merecia ter morrido, o filha da puta, incapaz. Draco desobedeceu às ordens do Lord. E Crabbe morreu por culpa dele. Eu fiquei sozinho. Crabbe era a única pessoa que me entendia. A única pessoa que se importava comigo. Eu o amava.

— Vocês eram namorados? — perguntou Luna, sua voz novamente aérea.

— Luna! Que importa...

— Eu amava Crabbe mais que a um namorado. Ele era tudo na minha vida.

— E você tentou matar Draco porque ele era culpado, mas não conseguiu. O que aconteceu?

— Blaise me encontrou antes que eu conseguisse acabar de vez com ele. Usou um _Wingardium Leviosa_ para trazer Draco de volta. E houve luta. Eu consegui estuporar Blaise. Draco quase me matou, mas eu acertei um _Obliviate_ nele primeiro. Foi leve, ele só ficou desorientado. Então eu mantive os dois desacordados e procurei ajuda. Prendi os dois em suas vassouras e trouxe até o único lugar em que eu sabia que era seguro manter dois bruxos. Chegamos em Bayland de madrugada. Eu usei uma poção de controle nos primeiros dias, distribui junto com bebida e todos acreditaram que nós tínhamos vindo com o grupo de Salem. Draco lutou contra a poção e eu esperei que ele dormisse para fazer um feitiço para alterar a memória dos dois. Eles passaram a acreditar serem dois dos rapazes que não tinham vindo na viagem.

— Um feitiço de alterar a memória é complicadíssimo — retrucou Luna, curiosa. — Como você aprendeu?

— Eu e Crabbe nunca recebemos a marca, mas tivemos que aprender muitas coisas que só ensinavam a Comensais. Eu nunca fui brilhante em nada, mas dominei as Maldições Imperdoáveis facilmente. Eu gostava de causar dor. Meu pai era especialista em alterar memórias, criar memórias falsas. Foi assim que ele se livrou de Azkaban, com a queda do Lord. Ele me ensinou e eu fiz o melhor que pude. Mas Draco continuou resistindo. Ele se tornou quieto, calado. Ele manteve algumas lembranças, mas eu não me preocupei. Estava pronto para fazer tudo de novo se ele realmente lembrasse de algo.

— Existe alguma maneira de reverter isso? — perguntou a ruiva, aflita.

— Só eu posso reverter. Mas eu nunca faria isso. Draco me mataria. Eu não quero morrer.

— Preciso fazer mais uma pergunta — anunciou a loira.

— Nosso tempo está acabando — murmurou Ginny, mas a corvinal a ignorou.

— Como você conseguiu passar tanto tempo fingindo? Como pode não mudar de comportamento ao encontrar nós duas?

— Quando Draco e Blaise estavam sob controle, eu tomei uma última medida desesperada. Alterei minha própria memória. Não na mesma intensidade que tinha feito com eles, mas o suficiente para não pensar em tudo que tinha feito. Era o único jeito de não ser pego, não saber. Eu mudei parte da minha memória. Não lembrei de vocês. Eu não lembrei de nada.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram de surpresa, enquanto Luna soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Você alterou sua própria memória? — questionou a grifinória novamente.

— Sim. Era o plano perfeito. Eu nunca poderia ser descoberto, eu nunca poderia ter feito algo que não lembrava. Desde que refizesse o feitiço uma vez por ano, eu estaria sempre a salvo.

Luna continuava a rir. Era _ridículo_. Absurdo. No entanto, brilhante, para uma mente tão limitada. Goyle tinha mudado sua memória para não poder ser pego. Nunca tinha ouvido algo mais engraçado em toda sua vida. Quase sufocou, sem fôlego. Sentou no chão, ainda rindo, diante as expressões horrorizadas de Blaise e Draco.

— Se você alterou sua memória, como pode lembrar e dizer tudo isso para nós agora? — perguntou Ginny, soando ligeiramente confusa.

— Minha memória tinha começado a dar sinais de volta noite passada. Tentei continuar tudo discretamente, não consigo fazer isso sem uma poção de controle. Fui até meu revendedor em San Diego, mas ele não tinha mais. Tive que encomendar. A poção rompeu todo o resto do feitiço. Eu não consegui controlar. Estava com medo.

As duas garotas se entreolharam, surpresas. Aquilo era de fato inesperado. O rosto de Ginny era uma máscara quando voltou o olhar para os dois sonserinos silenciados.

— Isso pode doer, mas é pelo bem de vocês — suspirou, erguendo a varinha. — _Imperio_.

Luna viu o corpo de Goyle ser solto e o rapaz se levantou. Ele olhou em volta e achou sua própria varinha. A ergueu, em um momento de pura concentração, antes de apontar primeiro para Draco, que tentou se desviar, sem sucesso, e depois para Blaise. Os rapazes ficaram com os olhos desfocados por alguns segundos, enquanto a ruiva fazia com que Goyle se sentasse no banquinho da bateria.

A corvinal o amarrou com cordas novamente enquanto a ruiva se aproximava de Draco, permitindo-o falar novamente.

— Como você se sente?

— Não me encoste, Weasley — ele respondeu, parecendo irritado.

— Zabini? — ela perguntou, controlando as lágrimas.

— Isso é... Coisa demais para a minha cabeça — respondeu, tentando se levantar. Luna o libertou das cordas. — Preciso pensar um pouco, antes que mate esse infeliz.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Nós já vamos — falou, mas Draco sequer olhou para ela. — Vamos levar Goyle, e tentar contatar o Ministério Americano.

E as duas saíram, obrigando o outro rapaz a se arrastar em cima do banquinho com rodas. Estava feito e nada mais seria tão simples em Bayland. Internamente, Luna ainda ria de como tudo aquilo era, no fim, tão patético. E ao mesmo tempo, tão complicado.


	9. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Capítulo 9 — Goodbye Yellow Brick Road**

"_Eu só quero que você me entenda  
Quero que você goste de mim  
Mas eu te gosto mesmo assim"_

As duas só voltaram a vê-los no dia seguinte, depois de os aurores do Ministério da Magia Americano terem chegado para dar voz de prisão em Goyle. Garantiram que a mãe do rapaz seria notificada e chamada para ir até o país e arranjar a defesa do filho. Em seguida, as duas tiveram que levá-los até a casa dos meninos. Um senhor, por volta de setenta anos, controlava a operação. Tinha olhos tranqüilos e uma fala firme, os cabelos castanhos, começando a rarear próximo à testa. Era o tipo de pessoa em que você imaginava poder confiar imediatamente.

— Tudo isso é muito incômodo, eu aposto — falou, colocando seu chapéu na beira da cadeira. — Mas as leis são as leis e temos que segui-las.

— Talvez ainda seja muito cedo para enfrentarem tudo isso — tentou intervir Ginny, mas o homem balançou a cabeça.

— Certamente o Sr. Goyle vai ser extraditado e julgado, vocês dois são peças chaves para a condenação desse louco — ele olhou para os dois rapazes, sentados lado a lado e parecendo muito mais jovens do que eram. — Claro que é impossível vocês dêem seu testemunho sem aparecerem em público. Isso vai dar a maior repercussão. Os pais de vocês gastaram muito dinheiro. Eu não posso simplesmente não notificar a embaixada britânica que vocês foram encontrados, vivos e a salvo, em algum lugar.

— Não fomos encontrados — reclamou Draco, sua voz arrastada. — Essas duas garotas que forçaram Goyle a retornar nossas memórias. E com meios _ilegais_.

— Bem, bem, isso também há de ser resolvido — respondeu o homem, olhando para as duas paternalmente. — Heroínas de guerra, salvaram a vida de vocês, certamente você não vai prestar queixa, não é Sr. Malfoy?

— Eu não estaria tão certo disso — murmurou insolentemente.

Blaise o acertou uma cotovelada nada discreta.

— Seja mais grato.

O auror sorriu para os dois e continuou a falar.

— Logo suas famílias serão notificadas do paradeiro de vocês. Isso está acima de mim, mas eu posso atrasar... Vamos dizer... Dois dias? Isso seria o suficiente?

Ele sorriu de forma confiante para os dois. O negro sorriu de volta, acenando com a cabeça.

— Obrigado, senhor — ele falou, ainda sorrindo. — Será de bastante ajuda.

— De qualquer forma, é provável que a embaixada delibere que os senhores sejam monitorados por curandeiros especializados nisso, então, tente não se preocupar demais, Sr. Zabini, Sr. Malfoy. Seria preciso muito tempo antes que estivessem preparados, mas a vida é assim mesmo, as coisas acontecem como têm que ser, e não como gostaríamos que fosse.

Com uma despedida rápida, o auror saiu da casa, garantindo pelo menos quarenta e oito horas de paz antes que a embaixada — e a imprensa — viesse para cima dos dois. Blaise se largou mais na cadeira e Draco bufou enquanto Luna observava os dois distraidamente e Ginny rodava o anel que ganhara dos pais ao completar a maioridade no dedo, tentando controlar seu nervoso.

— Esse cara acha que nós estamos malucos, que precisamos ser tratados — reclamou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

— E não estamos? — perguntou Blaise, rindo. — Eu estou namorando Loony — ele levantou os olhos, sorrindo para a menina. — Sem ofensas.

— Tudo bem — ela respondeu, a voz sonhadora e um sorriso desligado nos lábios.

— E você, Draco, meu amigo, está apaixonado pela Weasley. Se nós não ficamos loucos, eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu.

— Goyle podia ter me matado — resmungou o rapaz, emburrado.

— Não seja tão amargo — o sonserino ainda sorria. — Pelo menos você foi para a cama com alguém, finalmente!

Ginny corou até a raiz dos cabelos e pôde ver que Draco — Malfoy — também estava sem jeito.

— Como você consegue fazer graça de uma situação dessas? — perguntou a ruiva, finalmente.

— Oras, Weasley, tudo isso é ridículo! Goyle queria matar Draco porque amava Crabbe! — ele repetiu, caindo na risada. — Nós viemos para cá porque tínhamos que nos esconder e fizemos uma banda que é cada vez mais popular! — ele riu — Cara, você, uma Weasley, começou a se apaixonar pelo Malfoy. E eu, _eu_ caí de amores pela Lovegood. E o melhor de tudo! — ele fez uma pausa dramática, secando as lágrimas escorriam de tanto rir. — Goyle achou que se apagasse a própria memória não poderia ser pego!

Os outros três riram também, pelo absurdo e ridículo de toda a situação.

— Eu fiquei impressionado que ele conseguiu pensar em algo tão complexo! — comentou o loiro.

— Eu fiquei impressionada que ele tivesse coordenação para tocar um instrumento — rebateu a ruiva, sorrindo.

— Talvez as musas o tenham inspirado — falou Luna. — Pelo menos ele não terminou tudo dizendo "eu sou um gênio mesmo".

E os três tornaram a rir. A vida era um absurdo completo em Bayland e agora era a hora de colocar a casa em ordem e dar um jeito no caos que tinha se instalado.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Ginny não conseguiu se segurar quando viu a porta do quarto aberta. Draco estava sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas envolvidas por seus braços, os olhos grudados no teto. Tentou não fazer barulho, observando a cena com o coração apertado de angústia e compaixão. Gostaria de oferecer consolo, mas corria o risco de ser ridicularizada, e o rapaz certamente ficaria enfurecido.

— Você sabia o que isso queria dizer o tempo todo — falou, em tom de constatação. — E não me disse.

— Isso traria mais mal do que bem — retrucou, respirando fundo. — Você teria acreditado em mim?

Ele negou com a cabeça, ainda de costas para a grifinória.

— Então, de que adianta?

— Você e eu... Tínhamos alguma coisa. Você me devia a honestidade.

— Eu te devia lealdade — corrigiu, a voz claramente dolorida. — E eu fui leal até o fim. Eu tentei te alertar e você me mandou embora.

— Como eu poderia acreditar? — ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça. — Parecia absurdo. Ainda parece absurdo.

— Eu entendo — falou, relembrando. — Você não imagina o quão surreal foi para Luna e eu quando encontramos vocês aqui.

— O tempo todo você sabia o que eu era, sabia que eu não estava ficando maluco, e nunca falou nada. Nada.

— Eu te disse que não estava ficando maluco... — tentou intervir.

— Todas aquelas visões de Stonehenge e você, eu fiquei fazendo papel de idiota na sua frente.

Ginny não respondeu nada e os dois ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo. Nada se movia e parecia que até a respiração era mais quieta que o normal.

— Por que você ficou comigo? — ele falou, finalmente. — Você sabia quem eu era. E ficou comigo. Você se envolveu e deixou que eu me envolvesse, sabendo quem eu era e que isso nunca funcionaria se eu lembrasse de tudo. Por que você ficou?

Não havia uma resposta certa para aquela pergunta. Nada que dissesse poderia justificar sua loucura momentânea. Como poderia explicar que a mudança dele a tinha deixado encantada a ponto de não medir as conseqüências? Como dizer para ele que tinha simplesmente se apaixonado pela delicadeza que ele era capaz de passar? E, principalmente, como diria qualquer uma daquelas coisas sem que ele a ridicularizasse no mesmo instante, partindo ainda mais seu coração, a ponto de a dor se tornar insuportável, por mais que o tempo inteiro soubesse que seria assim?

— Eu não sei — respondeu, finalmente.

— Eu também não sei — ele concordou.

— Você sonhava comigo — ela lembrou, dando de ombros, sem pensar que ele não a via. — Comigo, não com mais ninguém. Eu fiquei impressionada.

— Qual o problema de sonhar com você?

— Por que comigo, entre todas as pessoas possíveis?

Ele deu de ombros e novamente mergulharam em um silêncio. A dúvida pairava no ar entre os dois e o calor parecia uma manta, impedindo-os de respirar ou pensar.

— Eu reparava em você. Você era a preciosa namoradinha do _Potter_, parte de sua gangue de _grifinórios_, os _heróis da resistência_ — sua voz pesava com a ironia. — Você foi uma das responsáveis pela prisão do meu pai, eu não esqueceria nenhum de vocês.

— Não fale como se fosse minha culpa — tentava ao máximo conter as lágrimas de mágoa e revolta que ameaçavam em cair.

— É culpa de todos nós, e não é culpa de ninguém — ele respondeu com um suspiro. — Acho que te devo um agradecimento. Se minha mãe pôde agradecer a Potter pelo que ele fez, eu também posso te agradecer.

— Não foi nada — disse, virando-se para sair.

— Eu também me apaixonei, Weasley — ele falou, e ela tornou a olhá-lo. — Mas não existe como dar certo fora daqui. Minha família não te aceitaria. Sua família não _me_ aceitaria. Nenhum segredo vive para sempre.

— Então você prefere desistir sem lutar — sua voz transpassava a raiva e ela não conseguiu se controlar. — Eu deveria ter imaginado.

— Você acha que eu deveria lutar por você? O que você acha que aconteceria? Seriamos felizes por um tempo, e então, a paixão ia esfriar, e nós lembraríamos de todos os motivos para ficar separados. Eu diria algo insensível, grosseiro e preconceituoso, e você ficaria irritada. E todos lembrariam a você que está namorando Draco Malfoy. Uma hora você cansaria de se machucar e retribuiria. Tudo seria desfeito em uma briga terrível, diríamos coisas imperdoáveis... Não adianta, Ginevra.

A ruiva se virou, indo embora sem mais uma palavra. Sabia que estava falando a verdade, mas isso não fazia do processo menos doloroso. Sempre soubera que nada daquilo poderia ser mais que um sonho, da mesma forma que sabia que ninguém jamais poderia apagar a presença de Draco em sua vida, ou o que acontecera naquela primavera. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e não havia mais sentido em escondê-las.

Mas, bem no fundo, sentia seu coração mais leve. Ele tinha dito _Ginevra_.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Luna não era inocente, mas certamente devia ser insensível. Não entendia qual a grande coisa que Blaise e Draco viam em serem traídos por um amigo. Oras, os Potter tinham sido traídos por Pettigrew, que os considerava amigos. Voldemort tinha sido traído por Snape, que achava ser um dos seus mais fiéis servos. Até mesmo Merlin tinha morrido assim, traído por uma de suas melhores alunas! Se até Merlin tinha sido traído, por que qualquer um deveria se considerar acima de tais coisas?

O negro parecia perdido, por mais que se esforçasse em fazer graça da situação. Tinha começado a arrumar seus pertences, já que a partida era inevitável. Enquanto isso, Luna estava sentada na janela, fumando distraidamente.

— Tem horas que eu acho que nunca vou me conformar — ele falou, observando o yearbook de Salem em cima da cama.

— Meu pai diz que o conformismo é que permite que as pessoas criem ditaduras — respondeu, tragando em seguida. — Então, não se conformar deve ser bom.

Ela soltou a fumaça no fim da frase e ele riu, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Luna, Luna, como eu posso ter entrado na sua?

— Eu não tenho a resposta para todas as perguntas — retrucou.

— Os sentimentos ainda estão aqui — ele falou, depois de algum tempo. — Mas eu não consigo aceitar, eu acho.

Ela o puxou pela mão. Percebeu que ele estava constrangido, mas Luna não seria Luna se isso a incomodasse. O constrangimento era a reação natural das pessoas às atitudes dela.

— Feche os olhos — falou com um sorriso.

— O que você está pretendendo? — ele perguntou, curioso.

— Confie em mim.

O negro fechou os olhos e a corvinal tomou suas duas mãos entre as duas.

— Diga para mim o que você está sentindo — falou, passando o dedo dele de leve no parapeito da janela.

— Madeira, madeira dura e áspera.

— Eu quero saber o que você sente, não o que as coisas são — repreendeu, a voz leve. — Esqueça o que você sabe, me diga o que você sente.

A loira tornou a guiar as mãos do rapaz, seus próprios olhos fechados, concentrando-se apenas na voz dele.

— É suave e macio... Fino, também, e leve. Grande, não acaba nunca mais — ele riu. — E agora acabou, e é mais duro. Faz cosquinhas, finas e macias, e é redondo e firme, idêntico dos dois lados. E o meio é mais alto, mais duro, e curto. Acaba logo e volta a ser tudo macio. Um pouco mais áspero agora, e ainda melhor. Eu conheço isso. Essa maciez e aspereza, a umidade.

O negro abriu os olhos, as pontas de seus dedos ainda nos lábios da loira. Ela sorriu levemente antes de falar.

— Foi assim — respondeu simplesmente. — Você só sentiu. Esqueceu o que sabia e seguiu o que sentia.

— Você falando parece tão simples... Mas agora...

— É complicado porque você quer que seja complicado.

— É simples porque tudo para você é simples.

Os dois se encararam, em um misto de sentimentos. Não sabiam se deveriam se revoltar ou achar graça, e foi a corvinal quem quebrou o momento.

— Me disseram uma vez... Quando o amor fala, a razão deve se calar.

E, como em um impulso incontrolável, ela colou os lábios nos dele. As palavras não adiantariam para explicar o que ele sentia, ou o que ela sentia. Não havia diferença entre os beijos de antes e o beijo de agora. A sensação era a mesma, o sentimento era o mesmo, e não conhecia ninguém que fosse tolo o suficiente para pensar que existia alguma espécie de razão nas coisas que o coração faz.

Por algum tempo permaneceram assim, lábios e línguas se acariciando, no ritmo que tinham imposto um ao outro desde o primeiro beijo. Então, lentamente, os dois se separaram e a corvinal sorriu.

— O que você se sentiu?

— Eu senti... Certo — ele respondeu.

Os dois se entreolharam e o riso surgiu na garganta de Luna, enquanto Blaise a acompanhava, segurando sua cintura e a beijando mais uma vez.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Fazer festa nunca foi um problema em Bayland, ou uma dificuldade. Com o anúncio que "Alex" e "Marvin" iriam embora, a animação se tornou ainda maior que o natural. Todos queriam uma grande festa, algo especialmente memorável, e, ao mesmo tempo, aquele era o dia do tradicional Lual de Bayland. Toda a vila se reunia, montando uma imensa fogueira na praia e cantando com auxilio de violões e pequenos instrumentos de percussão.

A noite estava clara, o céu estrelado ofuscado pela presença da lua cheia e amarela que aparecia no céu. Havia um certo cheiro de nostalgia o ar quando Luna e Ginny se aproximaram da roda já formada na areia, as pessoas sentadas em torno da fogueira que ardia e crepitava, fazendo um jogo de luzes e sombras no rosto dos jovens reunidos. Coincidência ou não, tinham escolhido roupas de cores mais intensas do que as que costumavam usar. Luna tinha até mesmo resolvido colocar um vestido, o vermelho-sangue do tecido ainda mais intenso que o cabelo da amiga. Depois de diversas tentativas e escolhas, Ginny tinha ficado com um vestido simples, quase uma túnica decotada amarrada por uma fita, cuja única particularidade era o tom incomum de azul.

A ruiva não sabia bem o que fazer ao chegar. Havia poucos lugares vagos e, depois de algum constrangimento, sentou-se ao lado de Eric, que tinha um bongô entre as pernas. As pessoas cantavam alegremente, alguns se servindo das frutas e comidas leves que tinham sido colocadas em uma canga. Luna atravessou metade do círculo, sentando ao lado de Blaise. O negro sorriu e tocou sua mão suavemente, sem parar de cantar.

A música era leve e divertida e as pessoas estavam animadas. Não demorou muito para que alguém — Sara e Allison foram as primeiras — se levantasse e começasse a dançar. O som de risos ecoava na praia e, conforme a hora foi passando, a maior parte dos mais velhos foi embora, as crianças sendo levadas para dentro.

O ritmo se tornou cada vez mais intenso e, aos poucos, até mesmo Ginny se sentiu incitada a dançar. Os garotos e as garotas dançavam em uma espécie de conjunto desorganizado, trocando de pares o tempo inteiro. Luna se divertia imensamente, girando entre os dançarinos, movendo-se com uma leveza que combinava totalmente com o tom aéreo de suas palavras. Notoriamente, Blaise a procurava o máximo que podia, girando-a entre seus braços. A luz da fogueira se refletia em seus olhos, o desejo claro e desesperador de tomá-la em seus braços.

A ruiva começou a dançar sem jeito, contida, evitando Draco na mesma proporção que o negro procurava a corvinal, aparecendo e fugindo no último momento. O ritmo se intensificava cada vez mais e algum dos rapazes — que não conheciam bem — começou a fazer malabares, as pontas acesas no fogo, tochas girando no ar, os tambores ressonando cada vez mais fortes.

As meninas giravam e dançavam, o suor começando a grudar suas roupas em sua pele, as pernas se movendo com agilidade e delicadeza enquanto os rapazes se tornavam cada vez mais firmes em suas pegadas. Quase não havia mais palavras, as respirações ofegantes por conta da dança, os olhares cada vez mais diretos enquanto o fogo girava no ar, a luz da lua cada vez mais distante e a maciez da areia sob seus pés. A felicidade já não era expressa por sorrisos.

Ninguém mais cantava, mas também não conseguiam mais reparar nisso. Tudo que importava era dançar, seguir o ritmo. Foi em uma das batidas mais intensas que Blaise girou Luna pela última vez, levantando-a pela cintura. Ele a puxou pela mão, afastando-a do círculo de dançarinos, afastando-se da luminosidade da fogueira antes de segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijá-la.

Mesmo no escuro a corvinal conseguia ver o brilho intenso dos olhos negros. Um fervor semelhante ao do próprio fogo, que refletia na forma como ele a beijava. Havia desespero, necessidade e algo mais. Os lábios se procuravam sem parar, um movimento ininterrupto de dar e receber ao mesmo tempo. As línguas se tocavam em uma mistura que denotava desejo e intimidade.

Não houve surpresa quando as mãos do rapaz desceram para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para si. Luna sentia, sabia que o fogo queimava também dentro de si, e o beijou com tudo que tinha, tudo que podia, oferecendo para ele um vislumbre de sua própria vontade. Os dedos dos dois se entrelaçaram por um segundo e ela o puxou, levando-o ainda mais para longe da fogueira.

Ginny não percebeu a ausência da amiga, ainda sendo movida quase além da razão pelo ritmo da dança. Não percebeu que vários outros casais se afastavam, ou que Allison e Jonhy pareciam ter desaparecido na direção da rua. Só sentia o movimento de seus pés, os braços movendo-se em movimentos sinuosos conforme girava em torno da fogueira. Quase estremeceu quando Eric a tomou nos braços, segurando-a pela cintura e sorrindo para ela, muito próximo. Parte de si quis ficar, deixar-se levar, mas mesmo agindo por instinto, saberia que não conseguiria. Ele a conduziu, girando-a pela cintura, mas a ruiva não permitiu que ele prendesse, seguindo em frente.

Como se houvesse algo além os movendo, viu-se de frente para Draco pela primeira vez. O rapaz a girou, seguindo a música, e quando seu corpo parou de frente ao dele, notou mais uma vez que não havia nada que frio em seus olhos cinzentos. Ele estava sério e compenetrado, e desta vez a garota estremeceu realmente, um arrepio que parecia passar não somente em sua espinha, mas em todos os lugares, de seus cabelos até a ponta dos pés. O movimento continuou e os dois se separaram, seguindo em direções diferentes.

Tinha sido apenas um olhar, mas tão cheio de significado que quase parecia que nada tinha mudado. A grifinória seguiu com a dança, os quadris remexendo ao som da música, a mente distante de todo o resto. O suor começava a fazer com que seus cabelos grudassem na testa enquanto os fios vermelhos giravam junto de seu corpo. Mais uma vez, girou em torno da fogueira, abrindo os olhos só ao sentir que estava novamente sendo girada por alguém, quase esperançosa, mas era apenas mais um dos meninos que vira algumas vezes nas festas. Ele sorriu para ela, delicado, e, conforme ela continuava, viu-o girar Sara, que vinha logo atrás de si.

Sentia-se livre e plena, o corpo sendo girado diversas vezes, quase correndo em torno da fogueira, os braços que a rodavam já não estavam ligados a rostos, a sensação cada vez mais forte de que aquilo era tudo, e que tudo era maravilhoso. Não existia nada que não fosse o ritmo, o som que a levava por todos os lados, a liberdade maravilhosa do vento que criava ao girar, o calor da fogueira atrás de si. Alguém lhe deu uma coroa de flores e ela sorriu, aceitando, mas não saberia dizer quem era. Tudo que sabia era que dançava, sua saia girava em torno de si e a sensação que fluía de tudo aquilo era de força.

Então estava novamente segura, os braços dessa vez em sua cintura e não em seus pulsos. Sorriu, aleatoriamente, antes mesmo de ver quem a segurava. Não precisava olhar para conhecer aquele toque, seu instinto o reconhecia e o aceitava. Ele não a girou e ela não seguiu em frente, deixando que seus olhos se encontrassem mais uma vez. Nunca em sua vida poderia esquecer aquele momento, aquela certeza plena de que ela mesma era o fogo e aquecia tudo ao redor. Os olhos de Draco a observavam com uma admiração que beirava a adoração e, quando falou, sua voz era rouca.

— Você parece uma deusa dos antigos desse jeito.

Seu sorriso se intensificou e ela tornou a dançar, mas já não girava pela roda de pessoas. Agora dançava fazendo círculos no mesmo lugar e, com alguma surpresa, percebeu que Draco a acompanhava. Estavam próximos e seus movimentos se espelhavam, girando e voltando, cada vez mais perto um do outro, até que seus corpos estivessem colados. O resto do mundo pareceu desaparecer conforme ela girava uma última vez, os braços dele firmes em torno de si, antes de virá-la, os olhos ainda mais intensos enquanto se inclinava em sua direção.

Seus lábios formigavam de ansiedade antes mesmo que ele os tocasse. Seu estômago congelou por antecipação enquanto todo seu corpo esquentava. A boca do sonserino encontrou a sua e o beijo era faminto. Falava de arrependimento e desejo, de esquecimento total, de entrega. Ele se entregava a ela naquele carinho, e ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Ali era tudo que existia. Aquele momento era tudo que poderia existir.

As mãos de Draco subiram pelas suas costas, tocando seus cabelos, enquanto seus braços repousavam nos ombros dele. Ele se afastou minimamente, a respiração ofegante, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Seus cabelos são fogo, você toda é. E eu me queimei, mas não me arrependo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a beijou novamente, com mais intensidade do que antes. Ela achara que nunca poderia conhecer alguém completamente, mas enquanto beijava o rapaz sabia que nunca alguém poderia conhecer a ela melhor do que ele conhecia naquele instante. Ela o via, todas as partes, Draco e Marvin, tudo que era verdade. Quando ele a olhou novamente, era como se estivesse ao mesmo tempo se perdendo e se encontrando dentro de seus olhos. Havia uma certeza que palavras jamais poderiam expressar quando ele a conduziu para longe dos dançarinos, entrando com ela na escuridão da praia vazia adiante.

x.x.x.x.x.x

As mãos de Blaise tinham vida própria, explorando o corpo de Luna como se não houvesse nada mais no mundo. Sua respiração estava acelerada, os dedos dele descendo por suas costas nuas, desfazendo os cordões de seu vestido. Em um movimento impulsivo, Luna arrancou a camiseta do rapaz, deslizando a ponta dos dedos no peito nu. Ele a olhou com desespero por um instante, antes de se inclinar, beijando seu pescoço com voracidade. A corvinal sentiu seu vestido solto cair, pendendo em sua cintura.

Blaise já a vira nua, algumas vezes, e já conhecia seu corpo, mas o olhar que ele deu à imagem da loira meio despida contra a escuridão da noite foi como alguém que vê algo precioso pela primeira vez. Ele envolveu cada um de seus seios com uma mão e ela gemeu, sentindo seus mamilos endurecerem ao toque. Ela o beijou, desesperada por mais, querendo algo que sequer sabia o que era ou se poderia saciar.

Os polegares do rapaz deslizavam para cima e para baixo em seus mamilos, conforme seus lábios se arrastavam por seu pescoço. Havia alguma brutalidade em seus toques, mas não era ruim e ela ansiava por mais. Ele a inclinou, passando o lábio inferior de leve em um de seus mamilos, e a garota arfou. Queria mais do que isso, queria que ele o tomasse por inteiro, mas a língua de Blaise passeou levemente pelo local, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada. Quando o rapaz finalmente capturou seus seios com os lábios, sugando-os, sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem e ele a segurou, deitando-os na areia.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Ela era fogo, ele dissera, e parecia que a intensidade do elemento tinha sido transferida para seus atos naquele momento. Os beijos dos dois eram desesperados, ainda que a luz da fogueira fosse um ponto distante. Os lábios se encontravam e desencontravam, explorando outras partes do rosto. As mãos dela se embrenharam pelos fios loiros, puxando-o com força para trás e passando seus beijos para o pescoço do sonserino. Ele gemeu, baixinho, sentido os lábios dela deslizarem desde a curva do pescoço até a parte de trás de sua orelha.

O rapaz a puxou para trás, beijando novamente seus lábios, e as mãos sedentas encontraram seus seios por cima do vestido. Ela sentiu que eles respondiam ao toque, enrijecendo, enquanto seu corpo se aquecia todo através do beijo. Draco tirou sua própria camisa suada, lançando-a no chão antes de voltar a beijá-la com desespero. Suas mãos acharam a fita que prendia o vestido e a soltaram. Ele sorriu, puxando-a e desfazendo os círculos que mantenham-no firme no corpo da garota, que girou até que a fita estivesse completamente solta e a roupa inteira caísse no chão.

Ela o beijou novamente, sentindo o calor da sua pele deslizando contra a dele, aproveitando para explorar as costas com a mão. O loiro procurou o fecho do sutiã, sem sucesso, e com um sorriso e um passo para trás, ela soltou a alça, deixando-a cair, antes de guiar os dedos dele para o fecho, bem no meio de seus seios. A peça caiu, deixando-os à mostra, a pele clara e os mamilos rosados, sob o olhar brilhante de Draco. O rapaz caiu de joelhos à sua frente, observando seu rosto e seu corpo de perto, antes de esfregar o rosto contra a pele sensível. Ele passou seus cabelos pelo busto nu da ruiva, passando o rosto pela sua barriga, a respiração contra sua pele. A pele delicada do rosto de Draco acariciou seus mamilos antes que ele os beijasse com suavidade pela primeira vez.

x.x.x.x.x.x

A areia arranhava as costas de Luna, mas ela não se importava. Tudo que percebia naquele momento era os beijos de Blaise em seus seios, a forma como ele sugava seus mamilos com força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro esquentasse. O rapaz segurou os seios da menina com as duas mãos, aproximando-os ao máximo um do outro, passando a língua nos dois tão rápido quanto conseguia. A corvinal sentia algo crescendo dentro de si, um desespero, um prazer inatingível quando ele sugou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Blaise se dedicou aos dois como nunca fizera antes, deixando-a cada vez mais desesperada por mais. Os olhos da garota estavam fechados e não conseguia ouvir os próprios gemidos incoerentes enquanto ele deslizava a língua, um mamilo depois do outro. Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer cada vez mais, o calor cada vez mais intenso, e soltou um gemido mais agudo ao sentir uma explosão de energia dentro de si. Seus dedos seguraram firmemente a cabeça do sonserino, puxando-o mais para si, e ele passou a sugar com mais intensidade.

Parecia que o desespero começava a voltar, a sensação de que estava ansiosa por algo que sequer saberia definir. Blaise beijava seus seios como se eles fossem sua boca, movimentando a língua de uma forma que não saberia descrever, só sabia que precisava de mais, que jamais poderia parar com aquilo. E então, veio novamente aquela sensação de que seu tato era quase intenso demais para que pudesse suportar, sua voz perdida em gemidos cada vez mais fortes e o corpo retesando como se fosse um condutor de energia, um êxtase que não poderia usar palavras para explicar. E então, a moleza se espalhando pelo corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que a necessidade de mais contato nascia ao ver o rapaz levantar a cabeça para ela e dar seu típico sorriso felino.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Ginny sentia-se quase santa com a forma como Draco beijava seus seios. Os dedos dele passeavam por suas costas, para cima e para baixo, produzindo arrepios que pareciam ser feitos de fogo, ao invés da conhecida sensação gelada. Ela sentia prazer, aquela sensação difusa que parecia partir de seus seios e englobar o resto do corpo cada vez que ele deslizava a língua pela pele sensível.

Então ele a sugou, e havia fome em sua boca, como houvera no beijo. Ele a alimentava de prazer enquanto ela atendia sua necessidade. O rapaz arranhava suas costas de leve e ela se sentia desfazendo ao seu toque. Mas aquilo não era tudo, e os beijos do rapaz desceram, fazendo o contorno perfeito de seus seios antes de seguirem para sua barriga, aproximando-se cada vez mais de seu quadril, até que os dedos dele se moveram para tirar sua calcinha.

As mãos do loiro subiram por suas pernas e havia adoração em seu olhar enquanto a encarava. Se ele tinha dito antes que ela lembrava uma deusa antiga vestida daquele jeito, ele agora era um de seus devotos, ajoelhado perante sua nudez coroada com flores. Ele refez os contornos do corpo dela com a mão, levantando-se mais uma vez para beijá-la na boca. Ginny pôde sentir o quanto estava excitado, e suas mãos se ocuparam em abrir a bermuda dele, puxando-a para que descesse por suas pernas, deslizando os dedos para segurar seu traseiro antes de fazer o mesmo com a cueca. Draco acabou de se livrar da roupa, dando alguns passos para trás, e a ruiva observou-o, da mesma forma que ele fizera com ela, vendo a beleza de suas formas, o corpo magro e não trabalhado, as pernas longas, cobertas de pelos invisíveis, a imponência de seu membro ereto em sua direção. Ele acabou com a distância entre os dois, envolvendo-a em um abraço caloroso, e a ruiva pensou que também havia algo de divino nele.

x.x.x.x.x.x

O beijo que seguiu o sorriso de Blaise foi ainda mais cheio de calor do que os anteriores. Ela queria mais, ela o queria, todo, e foi sua vez de usar as mãos para explorar seu corpo. Deslizou as mãos pelo ombro firme antes de acariciar seu pescoço, arranhar sua nuca e descer pelas costas negras. O rapaz soltou um gemido leve quando ela chegou na altura de sua cintura. Seus olhos se fecharam, tentando sentir o máximo que podia. Puxou a roupa mais para baixo, acariciando a bunda arredondada do rapaz, quase tão grande quanto a de uma garota, segurando embaixo dela para puxá-lo mais para si.

O rapaz respondia mordendo sua orelha e seu pescoço, deixando-a ainda mais arrepiada. Sentia a pressão do corpo dele contra o seu, a rigidez, e levou suas mãos até lá, livrando-o da roupa e segurando-o entre seus dedos. O rapaz gemeu mais uma vez enquanto ela apertava com vontade, apreciando a sensação da firmeza. Sentiu uma pontada de vaidade, sabendo que tudo aquilo era por causa dela, e de mais ninguém.

Ela passou a língua pela pele do rapaz, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor e se deliciando com a forma como ele estremeceu. Podia sentir que ele pulsava entre seus dedos e, por instinto, começou a levantar e abaixar a mão em um carinho ritmado. Ele gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer de prazer. Seus dedos apertaram o membro do rapaz mais forte e ele tornou a gemer, o desejo começou a crescer ainda mais em Luna, seus sentidos aguçados. Ela o tirou de cima de si, deitando-o na areia, e se inclinou para beijá-lo, voltando a mover sua mão para cima e para baixo, e antes de seus lábios se encontrarem ela sentiu que ele murmurava.

x.x.x.x.x.x

— Eu _preciso_ de você.

x.x.x.x.x.x

A voz de Draco tinha sido pouco mais que um sussurro, mas ela estremeceu em seu íntimo. Ele confessara que precisava dela, e isso era muito mais do que jamais teria esperado. Mas o rapaz a beijara em seguida e, se não tivesse dito aquilo com palavras, seu beijo teria falado por si só. Ele demonstrava necessidade melhor do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado, as mãos do garoto passeando pelo seu corpo até que a pegasse no colo e a deitasse na areia.

Ele beijou sua boca levemente, deixando que seu corpo encostasse no dela. Ele desviou, passando a beijar seu colo, e a forma como a pele de um deslizava contra a do outro era enlouquecedora. Ele continuou a descer os beijos, passando por seus seios mais uma vez e continuando a descer por sua barriga. Draco abriu suas pernas com delicadeza, abaixando-se entre elas e, por um instante, tudo que ele fez foi respirar.

Não era sequer um toque, mas ela sentiu que todos os seus sentidos acordavam. Havia uma antecipação, uma vontade maior que tudo de fazê-lo continuar. A respiração dele atingiu sua pele mais uma vez e era quase uma tortura. Foi um alívio sentir a língua dele deslizando pelas dobras sensíveis de sua pele, explorando seu corpo de forma delicada. Ele usou uma das mãos para separá-las e inclinou-se mais, deixando que sua língua tocasse seu clitóris. Ginny engoliu um gemido, mas não pôde mais se controlar conforme o toque foi ficando mais intenso e insistente. Havia firmeza na forma como ele fazia aquilo e o calor subia em ondas pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos instintivamente se colocaram na cabeça dele, como que quisesse obrigá-lo a continuar. Mas o rapaz não deu o menor sinal de que pararia.

x.x.x.x.x.x

As palavras de Blaise tinham um significado subentendido. Puxando suas roupas mais para perto, ela pegou uma das varinhas — não saberia dizer de qual dos dois — e limpou suas mãos com um feitiço, antes de pegar no bolso da bermuda dele um preservativo. Com cuidado, ela o colocou no lugar, usando a varinha para limpar o corpo de Blaise antes disso. Ele sorriu para ela, puxando-a na intenção de deitá-la, mas ela fugiu de seus braços, segurando-os no chão.

Foi a vez de Blaise arregalar os olhos, mas a garota sabia bem o que queria. Abaixou seu corpo, aproximando-o do dele e, com um movimento do quadril, ajeitou a posição para que conseguisse tocar nela. Lentamente, mas com determinação, Luna começou a descer o peso de seu corpo, fazendo-o entrar dentro dela. O rapaz soltou um gemido quando ela sentou sobre o quadril dele. O volume conhecido dentro de si pulsava e ela espalmou suas mãos no peito do rapaz, apoiando-se nele para começar a mover o quadril.

Aquilo era fácil, quase instintivo. Blaise ofegava, os olhos entreabertos a observando conforme ela fazia círculos com o quadril. Ela sentia novamente a sensação de que algo estava se aproximando e aumentava o ritmo. Suas pernas deslizavam contra as de Blaise, seu corpo se esfregando no dele e aumentando o desejo. O rapaz ergueu a mão, segurando um de seus seios, que balançava conforme o ritmo. A corvinal gemeu, mordendo o lábio, e começou a se movimentar ainda mais rápido. Começava a perder a noção de tudo, os olhos fechados, o cheiro da maresia parecendo fraco em suas narinas em comparação ao cheiro dos corpos, o cheiro de sexo, de prazer que vinha dos dois. Seus ouvidos notavam que ela gemia cada vez mais, e o negro também gemia. Seu tato captou as mãos dele em seus joelhos, como se precisasse apertar algo para poder suportar a intensidade do prazer. As vozes dos dois se misturavam e ela já não sabia mais quem estava gemendo, não sabia mais o que era Luna e o que era Blaise.

Tudo que sabia é que seu corpo estava completamente fora do seu controle, movendo-se mais rápido do que achava que conseguiria, aquela sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta dela, prestes a explodir, e não conseguiu segurar nem por um segundo. Alguma parte de si registrou que os gemidos se tornaram mais fortes, em um longo som de deleite, e ela desabou sobre ele, quase incapaz de respirar, sentindo que ele pulsava dentro de si em uma descarga final de prazer.

x.x.x.x.x.x

O carinho sensual de Draco era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela tivesse experimentado até então. Sentia que seu corpo estava quente, estava parada, mas o suor continuava brotando de seu corpo. Ele a beijava e ela murmurava, incoerente, o prazer cada vez mais intenso, até que parecia que era impossível controlar qualquer coisa e explodiu em gemidos, o corpo tremendo, e o rosto de Draco finalmente se levantou.

O rapaz procurou a varinha enquanto ela sentia seu corpo todo amolecer com o prazer e o via murmurar algum feitiço na direção de seus corpos. Ele a puxou, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo. Os olhos dele pediam permissão e ela assentiu, observando-o conjurar um pacote e colocar o preservativo em si mesmo. Os dois se beijaram longamente, acariciando um ao outro, antes que ele a puxasse mais para perto.

Não houve dor dessa vez, como se seu corpo reconhecesse e aceitasse a presença do rapaz. Ele a abraçou, e ela fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram muito tempo quietos, abraçados, antes que suas bocas se procurassem. O beijo era o começo de tudo e, lentamente, começaram a se movimentar, juntos. O ritmo crescia sozinho e os olhos abertos nunca deixavam um o do outro. Eles respiravam juntos, moviam-se juntos, murmuravam juntos, os olhos nos do outro, e Ginny já não sabia dizer se ele era ela mesma ou se tinha se tornado Malfoy. Eram a mesma coisa, tão intensamente misturados, corpos e mentes unidos. Um sabia o tamanho do prazer do outro, aceleravam juntos, cada vez mais, soltando gemidos.

Foi surpreendente a forma como subitamente, seus sentidos despertaram em completa intensidade. Via cada mínimo detalhe do rosto de Draco, a força em seus olhos acinzentados. Sentia o cheiro do corpo dele e o cheiro de seu próprio corpo o aceitando, o cheiro do mar, longe. Seus ouvidos captaram seus próprios gemidos e os dele, e lá longe houve gritos e comemorações. Não sabia do que se tratavam, mas lhe pareceu que comemoravam que tinham achado um ao outro. Seus braços, em torno do pescoço de Draco, pareciam sentir cada célula de seu corpo, e o prazer se tornou insuportável. Ela se deixou levar pelas sensações, ouvindo-o gemer em seu ouvido, quase inconsciente de que gemia também.

Tentou respirar fundo para suportar a tortura de tanto prazer, mas tudo que viu foi uma luz intensa, que parecia envolver tudo ao seu redor, e Draco já não era mais Draco e, pela forma como a olhava, ela também deveria parecer algo mais. Fechou os olhos, apertando-o mais junto a si, o último gemido tendo acabado de escapar de seus lábios. Ouviu a respiração ofegante dele em seu ouvido, o suor mantendo os corpos grudados. Continuaram muito tempo sem se mexer, os olhos fechados e as cabeças encostadas uma na outra.

— Eu não sei se isso poderá dar certo algum dia — ele falou, finalmente, em seu ouvido. — E nem importa agora.

Ela o olhou, tentando não parecer magoada. A união dos dois tinha sido tão intensa que ele soube o que ela pensava, apesar de ela não ter falado nada. Os dedos de Draco tocaram seu queixo, levantando-o.

— Mas se não der, lembre-se de hoje. Lembre disso. Lembre que eu te amei.

— Você me amou. Eu te amo, essa é a diferença — ela respondeu, baixinho.

— Eu ainda te amo — ele confessou, beijando levemente seus lábios.

Muitos sussurros de amor foram testemunhados pela areia naquele dia. Draco e Ginny continuaram abraçados por muito tempo, trocando juras e fazendo planos que sabiam que não se concretizariam. Eles decidiram como fariam seu casamento, que nomes dariam para seus filhos e como seria a casa deles. Murmuraram um para o outro todos os sons que conheciam para representar aquele sentimento, e o sol nasceu para encontrá-los ainda perdidos um no outro, um brilho imutável em seus olhos.

Blaise e Luna não falaram de amor. Conversar sobre isso acarretaria mudar de assunto a cada dois segundos, então passaram horas falando sobre animais fantásticos e de existência questionável. Ele colocou sua bermuda novamente e ela pôs seu vestido, Blaise a faz deitar com a cabeça em seu peito. Eles inventaram histórias para as estrelas, juntos, histórias de amor, de ódio, de terror. Luna não sabia o que aconteceria com eles, mas naquele momento ela sabia que se completavam. Não eram precisas palavras quando se podia ter a eternidade.

x.x.x.x.x.x

— Vocês vão mesmo? — perguntou Allison, pela quinta vez seguida, inconformada.

— Vocês não iam querer conhecer minha mãe — respondeu o garoto, rindo. — Ela acusaria todos vocês de uma vez só.

— Possivelmente vocês teriam mortes misteriosas — emendou o loiro, e todos riram.

— É sério — falou Blaise, ainda sorrindo. — Minha mãe pode ser... Muito enérgica.

— É mesmo uma pena — falou Eric, balançando a cabeça. — Estava tudo indo tão bem...

— Não ache que eu estou desistindo da banda — retrucou Blaise, o olhar firme. — Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

— Só precisamos de um novo baterista — respondeu Jonhy.

— Definitivamente — concordou o sonserino, ainda sorrindo.

— Boa viagem — desejou Sara, abraçando cada um dos ingleses.

— A gente se vê, cara — continuou Jonhy, apertando a mão de Draco e em seguida a de Blaise.

— Mande lembranças nossas à Josie — recomendou, sorrindo e pegando a mão de Luna.

A garota não tinha vindo se despedir e, na verdade, mal saíra do quarto desde a prisão do namorado.

Os quatro caminharam para o ponto mais alto do quebra-mar, posicionando-se em suas vassouras. Ginny respirou longamente, dando uma olhada ao povoado em que tinha passado as últimas semanas.

— Será que um dia nós vamos conseguir consertar tudo? — perguntou, saudosa. — Todos os erros, as injustiças que vieram da guerra, as dores que causamos nos outros por isso? Será que existe alguma forma de... Ao menos remediar?

Os rapazes a olharam, sem saber o que dizer, e, depois de um longo suspiro, foi a corvinal quem respondeu.

— Eu não posso remediar erros, se é que foram erros, cometidos por homens mortos ou supostamente mortos antes que eu nascesse. Eu já tenho muito o que fazer para reparar meus próprios erros, e não vou viver o suficiente para vê-los todos reparados. Mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance, enquanto eu viver. E isso é tudo que qualquer um poderia fazer.¹

Os três a olharam, pensando em suas palavras, conforme o sol acabava de se esconder debaixo do oceano.

— Eu vou fazer o que puder — respondeu a ruiva com firmeza.

— E eu também — afirmou Draco, solene.

— Todos nós — emendou Blaise.

E isso era tudo que qualquer um deles poderia fazer.

FIM

N/A: ¹ Frase de Marion Zimmer Bradley.


End file.
